Keena & the Defendants of Constan Magic Academy
by Mesousa2877
Summary: Season 2 now starting! After saving a whole different alternate universe, Keena Soga and friends now move forward to see and to try to locate Sai Akudo and Junko Hattori, the Demon King and Queen to defeat them. They only have a handful of months, otherwise, the world might reach it's end! Can Keena and friends vanquish the King and Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

I like the show, I reallly do. The characters are notable, the animation is crazy, and while the dub was supposedly rushed, it was also a blast. However, it does have writing issues, and other things that bothered me, so this fanfic is sort of my response of a second season, however, the focus is now officially switched for Keena's perspective, and for now, some characters are written off for the moment, and there might be retconning and an OC will be involved, as well.

While there may not be as big of a fan base, I'm mostly doing this for entertainment purposes, and I won't mind any criticism. Also, this is possibly my first time writing a major fanfic, but either way, I won't mind. Well, here it goes:

Chapter 1: A Notable Meeting

On a dessert setting, with no clouds on the sky, and a sun that's really bright, in plain land, and a road with no cars crossing around…however, the a red, modern-looking car suddenly appears, and inside the car, there are 3 figures, wearing balaclava masks and turns out, they're thieves, alongside 3 huge bags of money on the right seat of the driver's side.

The thieves all inside are whooping and hollering, as the one driving yells out "Oh, we really hitted the jackpot, guys! The cops just keep getting lazier these days!"

One in the backroom seat says "They're like referees in wrestling; they're just that blind, too!"

"C'mon, let's count the cash!" says the thief next to him.

The driver rolls his eyes and says "It's $60,000,000, genius, what's the point of counting 'em?"

"It helps to boost how awesome of a team we are, am I right, fellas?"

The driving thief laughs, "Sure, why n—huh?" He notices a small figure appearing behind through the wing mirror, riding a motorcycle. "Possible witness at 6 o'clock…"

The other thieves also see it, and one of the thieves in the back seat then says "Permission to shoot, sir?"

The driver then chuckles "We'll go beyond that…how about we use the Stovepipe, gentlemen?"

The two thieves look in confusion and one of them scratch his head, and then says "I don't recall ever bringing…whatever that is-" the driver then immediately says "Bazooka, guys, bazooka." The two thieves then go "Ohhhhh…" as they then slowly then pick up the large weapon and go out through the car window and points at the figure. "Locked and loaded, sir!"

The driver then responds "Since it has a heat seeker missile, there's no way it could fail, so…FIRE!" The thieves fire off the missile from the bazooka, going at the direction of the figure, as an explosion is heard and seen in that direction.

The thieves cheer in their success "HOLY HELL! It worked!" "Not only are we rich, but we got to see an explosion! It's like some sort of action movie shit going on now!" However, as they say this, the driver would look a bit terrified. "G-guys…l-look again…"

The two thieves in the back then sees that the person in motorcycle is flying and is already above them, then lading on the road in front of them, as they all looked shocked in terror and speechless, the person then takes out a wand, twirling it, casting a spell so that the motor stops running, stopping it shortly before the motorcycle.

"Who the hell is that, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!", the driver freaks out, as the backseat thieves then load their pistols, leave the car and attempt to aim at the mysterious driver. One of them then says "This is like some Ghost Rider shit, you know, only no fire or chains!" "Is that supposed to be some sort of antenna to stop things?" "Don't matter, just shoot!"

They then try to shoot at the motorcycle driver, but once again, twirls the wand, but this time creates a shield to defend of the bullets, which get disintegrated when they hit the shield. Once again, the thieves looked scared and shocked, as the thief driver then gets out of the car and says "What sort of being are you?! Too secretive, huh?!" One of other two thieves then says "Dunno if that works, dude…".

The motorcycle driver then speaks "Oh, well since you said it…", as it turns out, that was said with a female voice, then takes off her helmet, revealing red hair, with small bangs, the back part of her hair tied with a hair band and two lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head.

"A girl?!" The three thieves then are a bit distraught.

"Oh, why yes, I'm a girl, and it's not polite to steal from other people, especially if it's money, I mean, the economy is still recovering and everything and that is just plain selfish, you know. Why not give the money back to the bank?"

The driver thief then responds "Like hell! You look too nice to beat us up, so you might need to get out of the way, or we'll do it for ya." The thieves grin from that last statement.

The girl then shrugs "I won't even use my magic. It'll be all fair, and you'll even throw the first punch. Go ahead."

One of the thieves then cracks his knuckles and says "I've punched girls in the stomach before, but maybe you'll be the first one to be hit in the face!" he then runs straight to her and attempts to punch her, but is able to catch the fist, as the thief yelps.

"I think I made a nice little catch, but your hands are dirty, so..." she then drags his arm and throws him to the ground. Then almost immediately, the other thieves attempt to attack her. She quickly jumps over both of them and kicks one of them in the stomach, causing him to fall on all fours, as the other thief tries to attempt to punch her, but she quickly slides below him and kicks him in the back, knocking him down.

The driver thief, lying on the ground, straining a bit, then says "Are you...a witch?" The girl then responds "My name is Keena Soga, and I'm just a girl with a sense of righteousness!"

Suddenly, a ringing noise is heard, as Keena is then seen waking up from her bed in her dorm room of the academy.

"Mng...another superhero dream...? Guess that means I'm still hopeful, yay!" She then looks at the clock, as it reads 2 A.M. "Wait, what? Oh, darn it! I forgot to adjust the buzzer...but I don't feel like getting up..." She stays still for a few seconds, then suddenly goes back to sleep, snoring cutely.

As the morning arrives, the Academy is now filled with many students outside, all chatting, as some also fly to their classes using their magic and mana.

Keena then wears her traditional outfit and walks out of her room.

_"My name is Keena Soga. I've been in the Academy for a while now, and still hopeful on making friends, as, well...it's been a bit tricky lately. Aa-chan—I mean, Akudo, Junko and Kurone have left. All I know is that Akudo and Junko are on Europe, and Kurone is back on her homeland as there's an incident going on there, even telling us that she'll be able to handle it. Hiroshi's with Yuko, as they're romantically involved, and since she's an idol, he's included along, too. Believe it or not, they're currently in Asia in one of her tours. Supposedly, they might come back soon. I don't know Fujiko's whereabouts, though, but she has been spotted throughout school, which seems a little too secretive. _

_This means I'm pretty much the only notable girl left who was involved in the group on saving the Academy only from a few months ago from that Boichiro person...however, I've been feeling unusual lately...looking back, I seemed useless against him or anyone for that matter...despite the fact that I have potential, everyone else seem to either always save me or I just can't defend myself...but I remain calm and despite how annoyed that must have been, I never seem to show it. Sometimes I feel like I could scream every time I remind myself of it...but I don't want trouble...however, one of my classmates loves to remind me of it, unfortunately, and I always have to act cheerful, no matter what..."_

As Keena takes her seat on in the classroom, nearby, a raven-haired blonde girl named Yumi Chikako laughs like noblewoman. "Well, well, well, you arrived really early for once. Must be quite a record for you."

Keena responds with a nervous chuckle, "Well... that's oddly nice of you. Guess you must feel like being a little nicer, then?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice. Nicely honest." As she laughs again, some nearby students also laugh a bit. "Want to know what's also honest. I'll have one incredible future compared to everyone! I might even be the next Yuriko Koike! Maybe even better than her! I'm popular, as well, so it'll be like a premonition!"

A girl student with short brown nearby called Satomi Hinata has her eyes glisten with glee at her. "Such confidence! Senpai here is easily the most high-spirited girl in this classroom, what class!"

"Such appreciation is nice, much thanks!" Yumi then points to Keena "I might be a pretty good fighter, too, and people like you will keep struggling. And it's not truth, it's fact.", she says with a clear affirmation.

Usually, Keena would let it slide, but this time, she finally has fed up a bit and stands up to face her. "Look, I know it's good that you're confident, but you don't need to speak up that loudly. Not to mention you bring down on others. Could you maybe tone it down? Please?"

Yumi then snickers "So...that's your comeback line? It's a start, but there's still not much ''oomph'' in it, but hey, I guess I'll try."

Keena then has a sigh of relief, then smiles. "Thank you very much for that. You see? That's a sign that you're going to become a good person, leaning to accept." She then giggles, as she takes her seat again. A student is heard saying "Hey, the Student Council President's gonna arrive with a small speech soon!"

Yumi then ponders, thinking a bit, speaking softly, "If we're ''friends'', maybe she won't mind this." She clears her throat, "Oh, Aa-chan, Aa-chan, I brought this rice as a side dish just for you!", imitating Keena badly, some students laugh. Keena herself groans and rests her face on the desk.

"Aa-chan, Aa-chan, I don't care about my friends, just you, I'd give my life for you!", she continues. This made Keena a bit more frustrated and tries to hide her face even more, quickly thinking _"I was that giddy at him...? I never even had a crush on him. There's no way it can't get worse..."_

"Hey, Aa-chan, maybe...maybe you could take my virginity and have babies, making them just as useless as me?" , she laughs once more...then Keena quickly tackles her and punches her face hard, "SHUT THE HELL UP!", as she pants in anger, then notices and she's knocked out cold, with her nose bleeding a bit, and gasps. Satomi is heard saying "Keena throwing a punch...at Sempai?" and faints.

The students chat around involving the incident, including one male student with a sense of humor saying "Keena's got ovaries after all!".

"It's not like that...it's not like that...", Keena says sadly, but then, a loud "Everyone, quiet!" bursts from the room, coming from none other than Lily Shiriashi.

"I was able to see everything...Keena, we'll have a talk right at the Student Council Office...never thought I'd say that. It's going to be a bit of a long discussion, so follow me."

Keena then nods, "But...what about Yumi? She needs medical attention..."

"They're going to arrive shortly. Let us go now." As Lily leaves the classroom, Keena also follows, shortly before leaving, she bows and says "Pardon me very much...I'm really sorry..." as she then follows Lily to the student council room, where Michie Otake, Kanna Kamiyama and Arnoul are also there. Both of them then take their respective seats.

Michie then starts to whisper to Kanna, "Hey, I've seen her. She was with Fujiko during that assault from months ago." Kanna whispers back, "She must have just had it rrrrrough." "Guess so—stop it with the puns." "What? Force of vocal reflex."

Keena then takes a deep breath, "This sounds a bit embarrassing..."

Lily then says "What's there to worry about? I've heard of you, you're fun to hang around, from what I've heard."

"N-no, that's not it, I...don't know your name...don't think I met you, but I've heard of you before..."

"Lily Shiriashi is my name."

"Lily? That's a cute name. You seem more like a...Rosie to me."

Lily and the rest of her council friends laugh, "Glad to see you have a sense of humor even after that."

"Y-yeah...it wasn't on purpose, though..."

"I understand. So I saw everything, and...personally, I would have gone as far as threatening to punch her, not actually do it."

"She needed a little...reality check, that's all. She not only thought I loved Akudo, but I didn't at all. He was only like a brother, but apparently, I was that clingy to him. Also, I'm not useless...I can fight...just like that."

"Sounds to me you just plain overdid it."

Keena then twiddles with her thumbs, "Sort of..."

"All I can say is this: it's good to see you brave up like this, but—"

"You're not asking me to back down, r-right?"

"If there's an actual fight, I'd say give 'em hell, but only if you're absolutely sure. Sometimes backing away from a fight is a proper strategy, too. Best not to be mindless, and, I would know, I've been in one hell of a fight before."

"I know, but maybe sometimes, I could defend some people, not always have someone else defending me and only me, I mean, look at you, your powers are...are...um...?"

"I can stretch my arms and legs and also form weapons like hammers with said arms."

Kanna then joins the conversation, "I can turn into a mean bad, wolf! No dress, though, that could be a pretty damn good prank."

Michie rolls her eyes, saying "No one told you to be in the conversation, Lassie."

"...That's a strange insult."

Lily then sighs, "Kanna, quiet, we're in the middle of an important conversation. Anyways, Keena, I'm also aware you once skipped tons of classes."

Keena then gulps "Y-yeah...I kind of just have a bit of a lack of paying attention, but that's all water under the bridge now. I've been assisting classes without a problem."

"Glad to hear that, then. Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Well, I'm kinda curious to hear more about you, maybe how your childhood went, how you got your powers?"

"It's...a bit personal...maybe someday."

"O-okay, oh, wait, I remember now, I remember seeing you kiss Akudo once as a rewa-"

"Don't. FUCKING. Remind me." Says Lily with the most stern and regretful tone of her voice, covering her face with her hands. The rest of Lily's crew also react with a bit of caution.

Michie whispers "I didn't know she'd react so strongly to that..."

Keena gasps, and covers her mouth, "I...I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Damn...my fault...I felt like a goddamn idiot that day...didn't mean to scare you, Keena."

"Well, guess we just had our small anger moments of the day." Keena tries to smile, but still is a bit frowned upon. "Still...I made her unconscious with this fist without even a second thought...you're gonna send me to the Isolation Cell, aren't you?"

"Not really. It's only when its magic related, but instead just a heed of warning: if you do this again, you will be on probation and perhaps even suspended. You are excused for the rest of the day, however, and I'll notify the other teachers and the principal on it. Just because we're now good friends doesn't mean we'll easily let your actions slide, that's sort of abusing power."

"I can promise you that, Lily! I'll even try to cheer Yumi up!" Keena finally smiles as she says this.

"It's okay, you don't need to. I'll talk and deal with her because she respects me." Lily then winks at her.

"Understood, Lily!" says Keena gleefully. "Shall we shake on it?"

"Of course!", said Lily as they then shook hands, the rest of the student council also approve of this as they all smile.

Just before leaving, Keena says "See you again!" as she closes the door.

Lily smiles, also feeling pretty proud, "Something tells me I wasn't nice enough. What do you guys think?"

Michie starts by saying "Lassie was touched." Kanna then nods, "I can't believe her friends are g—oh come on, no more name calling!"

"You once called me Bella Swann. It's a freaking disgrace, you know. I would've called you Marmaduke, but you're not a male, and Lassie sounds funnier, anyways." She then laughs hard.

Kanna rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, I doubt our SCP found that funny, right, Lily?"

Lily, trying to hold her laughter, says "Noooooope!"

"See, even though she sounded weird, she totally didn't find it funny at all, so ha!"

Arnoul, after staying quiet through the whole conversation, finally says "I'm pretty sure she just lied to you."

"Do you only speak on summarizations just to annoy me?"

"...sort of."

Keena is seen walking on the hallway, then going to her room, then rests on her bed.

_"Hopefully, what happened today doesn't happen ever again...maybe it could change Yumi's ways...I'm trusting in Lily and she's trusting me...at least I have good company now...and I no longer feel lonely. Yup, everything is gonna go smooth-"_

The school alarm rings. "WARNING, OUR SCHOOL IS UNDER POSSIBLE ATTACK."

Keena gasps and immediately jumps out of bed and opens her window, flying high above, notices a figure ahead on the ground.

"Who could that be...?" However, after analyzing it carefully, she quickly notices it and quickly gets angered from seeing him. "This bastard's on the loose?!"

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter…is gonna be huge. Dunno if it's gonna change anyone's life or anything, but after watching episode 7 again, maybe I shall turn it up to the edge in terms of shock on this. It's straight and to the point, and it's also gonna be epic. After this, it's gonna cool down a bit and have some character development again, so enjoy this one mightingly.

This chapter's also a bit looser, so expect me being as loose and a bit more humerous as I can with these characters, and maybe an obscure reference…or two…or a few more. And if I get angry emails on this, again, I don't mind criticism. Except death threats. Those are not cool. With all that out of the way, a small warning: wham episode incoming.

Chapter 2: Set It Off

The alarm continued ringing, as the students in the classrooms notice the attack of human sized sea cucumbers , which shoot out laser beams, causing small explosions off the ground. Lily and the rest of her crew are just about to enter the battlefield.

"What in the name of Jules Verne is this?!" shouts out Michie, witnessing the spectacle to behold.

Lily then grows and says,"Sea cucumbers…many of them…it has to be someone who knows the Academy somehow."

"Sea cucumbers?! No, no, no, nononono! Nuh-uh, I'm staying the hell away from them! They squirt out nasty stuff!" yelps Kanna, blocking with her arms.

"You're lucky, they don't seem to be shooting out their own entrails." Lily responded back, casing Kanna to quickly retort "There goes my appetite…" as Lily then yells "Let's cut them up like linoleum knives!"

Just before they're about to rush in, Lily's teammates stop, looking a little confused, as Kanna starts saying "That's the best you could think of?"

Lily then sighs, "Not the time to joke for this…", causing her to facepalm.

Michie then smiles and chuckles, "I liked it, Lily. The word "linoleum" actually does sound cool."

This causes Lily to blush a little, "T-th-thanks, Vice President, I mean Michie, erm…", as then Kanna doesn't help but chuckle and Arnoul just rolls her eyes a little. Lily then clears her throat and yells, "Chaaaaarge!"

The Student Council Members then take on the sea cucumbers, 8 in total, as Lily first starts off the attack, using her long, stretchy arm abilities to uppercut two sea cucumbers, but they conter attack with a full on double laser attack against her, but jumps high enough to avoid them and lands two more mashed fists on them, killing them for good. She lands on the the ground safely and says "No one's gonna be in a pickle at this rate."

Kanna, now in her wolf form, faces two more sea cucumbers, still groaning a bit, "Don't wanna bite them, don't wanna pounce them, so maybe I shall try this attack…", as she backs a bit, then charges them, jumps a bit and twirls like a drill through them mid-air, making holes out of them as they immediately fall to the ground. Kanna then yells out "First blood! Whoo! Or is that juice…?"

Michie deals with two more of them, she then chuckles by saying "Don't even need to touch them.", snaps her fingers to have two bats appear from the sky, and with high speed, the sink their fangs on the sea cucumbers, sucking them, causing them to dry out. "Nicely done, you two. Yes, I'm still trying up coming with names for you bats…oy vey."

Arnoul, then facing the remaining two sea cucumbers, decides to smile a bit in a cocky way, saying "Guess I'll use it for the hell of it.", as she snaps her fingers, summoning her mecha from behind her, causing the sea cucumbers to dry out from how menacing it looked.

Kanna, back to her human gets heavily impressed, yelling "WOW! It's like their bowel movements imploded somehow! Gimmie a hi-five!" An awkward pause ensures, all looking at her oddly. "C'mon, don't leave a sister hangin'!"

Lilly clears her throat, "Anyways…that was a little too easy…most likely a distraction…we need to split up, guys! Michie, come with me to go to the north side, Kanna and Arnoul, you two should go west!" "Right!", all three responded, as they go with their respective sides.

As they seperate from each other, Kanna then tells Arnoul, "Hey, fon't you think those two have been a bit too close lately? I know they've been friends for years, but it seems like the past few months have almost lovey-dovey for them. What do you think?"

Arnoul groans and responds back, "Respect their privacy, please."

"Oh, sure, sure." She then whispers. "You're totally into yuri." As Arnoul just ignores her.

Meanwhile, with Lily and Michie, as they go through the hallways, as they eventually see Keena.

Lily then says "Keena! Do you know who could be doing t-"

Keena then responds "Yes…somehow, as if today couldn't get any worse…"

Michie then quickly questions, "Just tell us who's responsible for this. You must have faced him and lost or something, right?"

"I don't even want to say his name, we just need to deal with this…awful excuse for a human being.", saying it with the most frustrated way possible as she opens the doors leading to the north side of the Academy, where a few more human-sized sea cucumbers are around the area, where some of the students who are brave enough trying to fend them off wheather it's defensively or offensively.

Lily then would have a confident look on her face, "Don't think they need any help."

Some evil laughter is heard from afar. "It's like some sort of avante-garde art, eh?"

Michie, having vampire powers, thus having superhearing, immediately notifies where the noise comes from, as she points to the rooftop, "Might be obvious, but it's probably him."

The three spot the mysterious whitesuited figure as he jumps from the rooftop to the ground. "It's imppressive how it feels like I'm my own one man army, MWA HA HA! I migth as well tdo this daily!"

Keena growls, "I never wanted thought I would see you again…Mr. X!"

He then gasps in a joking matter and laughs once more, "Hey, I know you! Didn't I almost kill you once and put you in a dog collar along with that one boy's sister?", he says with a really pleased glare.

"FUCK! YOU!", yelled Keena meanencingly, as she continued "You almost attempted to molest me and I never even bothered to fight back somehow! Korune should have punched through your goddamn brain and left you for dead! Those are my two cents of you, mister!"

Mr. X laughs once more, "Oh, such a sharp tongue, young lady. Maybe I won't immediately kill you. Maybe I'll invite you to join me in evil and-"

"How about this? You shut your mouth. Or I'll kick your teeth down your throat and I'll shut it for you.", as she keeps staring at him madly.

"Oh, ho, ho, you're pretty serious, are ya? You could try to land a first punch on me, and maybe I'll flinch, maybe I wont, but either way, it's inert! BA HAHA BWA HA!"

Lily then tries to get ahold of Keena, "Keena, listen, I understand your reason to beat him up mercilessly, but can you get past the anger for a bit and remember any of his abilities?"

Michie then raises an eyebrow and is then weirded out by Mr. X's…poses, "Does he get more power by opening his cape wide and humping the air?"

Keena groans once more, but then says "He makes a screeching noise and disables our magic and mana…we really need to find a way to counterattack that."

Lily then nods in affirmation, "Okay, so let's both try to knock him down, and it's okay, I won't go easy at all at him.", as she adjusts her hat.

"Can't we just…well…beat him until he's alive no more? I still can't forgive that bastard for what he did to me. Technically, I think it's immoral not to kill him."

Michie continues to get weirded out, once again commenting, "Okay, maybe it's also just me, but he might be a porn star gone bad, you two heard me, right?"

Both Keena and Liily answered at the same time, "We really didn't need to hear that.", as Michie then covers her mouth, saying, "Sorry, won't cemment humorously anymore, wait…what's gonna be the plan?"

"Maybe I'll talk to him for a while, maybe give him some questions…there's no way he'd be the kind of guy who would track us." Lily responded back as she then attempts to approach Mr X. "Hey, you wouldn't know who migth have sented you here, right?"

"Oh, that's a secret, little girl. All I can say is that the person who sent me over here would give me some major moolah, you know, and I figured I'd be the man for the job. Hard to believe the plain would go over that easily, you know! I, Mr. X shall take over the Academy and not only be stinkin' rich, but also rule a bit, maybe!", he would maniacally laugh after the comment.

"So…you're only doing this for the money, huh?"

"No, my dearie, I'm doing this for a SHITLOAD of money! Bwa ha!"

Keena then joins side to side with Lily, saying "Oh, the greedyness of the dollar. What I'm saying may not be related to that, but I admit…today hasn't really been that good. Today feels like I've changed…is it for the good? For the best? In fact, today's the first time I have said…quite colorful stuff actually. I wish I could giggle without a care in the world and eat rice…but for now, maybe you appearing again might be a good thing, becausee not only will I get sweet revenge, I got Lily to back me up."

Lily smiles, nodding "However, we should be away from here. It was already a bit of a pain to reconstruct the school all over."

Mr X. smiles once more, "Oh, how responsible of you. Who are you, Class President, hmm?"

"Student Council President, actually, of course."

"Oh, how cute. I'll be waiting a couple of miles away and don't even try to make me wait forever. Otherwise, I might summon A WAY BIGGERONE…as a consequence for disappointing me, so I'll jus give you…10 minutes. Ta-ta, 'til we meet in a bit!"

He then walks away to go to a forest nearby, bringing his sea cucumber friends alongside with him.

Lily then thinks a bit and asks Keena "You heard about the Cabinet Intelligence Magic Office?"

"Y-yes…I think so. Supposedly Eiko was part of it, and…Boinchiro as well.", Keena replied.

"I migth already have conclusion on this turn of events, but we gotta take care of him first, you and me."

Michie then suddenly says, "Wait, Lily, what about me? Where's my role on this?"

"You're our plan B. You might need to go and hide good enough so that he doesn't notice you."

"Alright! I won't let you down!", as she also blushes a bit after that reply.

"Keena, let's go onwards!"

"All clear, Lily!", Keena responded as Lily runs and Keena flies alongside her to the direction Mr. X went.

After seeing they leave, Michie then says "I know I have to hide, but where…underground? No, too

"You feeling lazy or something? You always seem to fly instead of running. It's kind of a bit of waste of magic."

"Well…since I migth waste most of my magic on this guy…", Keena then lands on the ground, then running alongside.

"You know CQC, Close Quarters Combat?"

"Well…in a way, you can say that."

"You can actually use your magic to gain yourself some strangth, but I advise you; you need to know what you're doing if your fighting, otherwise, the spell will then not work."

"But wait a minute, he can disable spells. Wouldn't it be pointless to gain strangth?

"Not if it's a permanent spell. It's like some sort of permanent power up, actually. Kinda like a videogame sometimes."

"Wait, you're a gamer, too? You actually look like the kind of girl to play games."

"What can I say? Fan of the Saints Row series, too, especially the second and third ones, and all that's no bull."

"Do your fellow mates know?"

"Yeah, but Michie also digs games, too."

Keena then smiles, "Well, you sure are able to have fun in free time! Maybe we can all hang out sometime, and maybe we can all eat tons of rice, too!"

"Just release all your anger on this douchebag and it migth be smooth sailing. Oh, right, you need to do the spell now."

"You got it!", Keena responds as she twirls her wand, cuasing an amount of red aura to appear and glow outside of Keena, then slowly dissolving, making her look a bit confused. "That means it worked, right?"

"Bit of an odd dissolve, but inded, that's how it works. I also should probably mention that you can't always do that spell often. Abusing magic can lead to magic being disabled for a long while."

"Now I'm pumped up and no longer will I back down, I'll show him!"

"Now, let's get the motherfucker what's coming to him.", they then make a simoultaneous high-five.

"Yeah! W-wait, where is he anyways?"

As if on cue, Mr X. jumps from one of the trees and faces them then laughs maniacally, "You two actually did arrive! I almost thought of already attacking there again, seeing as how I would lie to you seeing that I'm pretty evil, you know!"

Lily then shrugs, "How cliché does that sound?"

Keena raises her hand and says, "Oh, oh, like from a generic action series, right?" "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"You both think it's very funny, but it's not as funny if I do this!", he then starts a screeching sound, causing Keena and Lily to flinch a bit.

Keena, covering her ears, then says "I think that's a new trick…"

Lily then replies, "I'm guessing it didn't penetrate the ears before…"

"Bwa hahaha! What a croc!", Mr. X replies, "Attacks from you two are prevented! You might as well attack blind!"

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea, thanks!", as then Lily attempts to extend her arms to try to punch Mr. X, but he avoids easily, punching a tree, instead. "Damn…I don't think it'll always work…

As Mr. X grins, "Oh, little blondie, you must feel outmatched by my work of sound art! I think you should bow down and praise me-"

As he says this, Keena wastes no time to leap punch him straight in the face, kncking him down to the ground.

"Ramble, ramble, ramble. Are you actually gonna even try to throw a punch already?", replied Keena, then giggling.

Lily then sighs in relief. "How did you not get affected? Did you find a way?"

"Turns out, if I'm out of his viewing range, he can't affect me!"

"We need to be really quick and agile, then!"

Mr. X then wakes up, still having the grinned expression, "That won't work this time! I won't get knocked out from simply one punch this time around! I also see you found a bit of a patern in my magic, so let me make it a bit more difficult for you two ladies!", as he pulls out two revolvers. "I'm gonna stun you then shoot you quickly with these!"

Lily growls a bit, "So you're just going for a cheap kill? How low."

Keena then responds back, "This doesn't even surprise me, actually."

Mr. X then replies, "You two sure like to make me sound like I'm the worst pervert—I mean, person in the planet!"

After a brief pause, both Keena and Lily start to laugh, with Keena first saying "You just admitted it!" then Lily saying "Nice slip of the tongue!"

Mr. X then grins and quickly clotheslines them, casuing them to spin around in the air and landing on the ground, both grunting in pain for a bit. "I only said that as a distraction. Not so smart now, you two!"

"That…just happened…guh…!"

"…Lily, did you feel like you got some sort of whiplash from that?"

"No, but JEEZ, that was a big clothesline."

Mr. X then takes the opportunity on this and aims his revolvers at both their heads, "Say adios, little girls!" as he shoots the bullets, and as both Keena and Lily yelp, they quickly avoid the bullets as he keeps shooting the bullets, both Keena and Lily continue to avoid them by jumping, crouching, Lily pulling of cartwheels and Keena rolling, as each of the six bullets of the revolvers are now emptied.

As Lily pants, she says, "All outta ammo, X? Guess it's now time to reload!"

Mr X. then chuckles, then points to his X on the face.

Keena then gives off a annoyed look, "Yes, you have a white "X" on your face, what's your point?"

He then responds with "No reloads, unlimitted ammo."

"SHIT!" , both the girls say in unison, as they keep trying to avoid the bullets.

"I could keep fireing forever at this rate, but now it's time to make it more interesting!", as just when he's about to cause the screeching noise, Lily quickly jumps and uses her fists to pound the ground to cause a shockwave that causes to destroy some trees to make him lose his balance fall and drop his guns, as Keena quickly flies by and retrives the guns, and tosses one of them to Lily, and they both aim at him.

Mr. X gets up, "A little hipocritical, ladies?"

Keena then humorously responds "Actually, we only wanted know how cool it was to try to aim at you with these, kinda like buddy cop movies, right Lily?"

Lily then chuckles, "Yeah, we won't stoop that low. I bet these guns won't even work when we try to shoot it anyways, so…", both Lily and then Keena throw the guns far away.

Mr X. then says, "Oh, how foolish.", as it turns out, the guns return in a boomerang-like effect, with Lily and Keena then crouching to avoid them, but then the guns shoot out a couple of bullets, where they keep avoiding, even going as far as avoiding by both of them pulling a successful kip-up.

"How stylish, you two!", Mr X, replies, continuing the shots.

Keena then finally has had enough avoiding, and attempts to conjure up a spell, twrling her wand "I have an idea, roll with it!", with Lily quickly replying, "Anything's better than continue to avoiding this barrage!"

"I sure hope this works…!", Keena then successfully conjures up a raincloud on top of Mr. X as it rains on him, causing him to respond, "Oh, rain? Oh, you shouldn't have, as I enjoy rainy days!"

Keena facepalms, realizes her mistake, "Darn it, I did it wrong! It was supposed to rain junk on him!"

Lily takes this opportunity of distracion then quickly attempts a frontflip kick on Mr. X, but he catches her foot. "Bwa ha ha! I got you, girlie! Now what to do with you…"

"Like I'd be scared of you, you bastard!", Lily yells out, then Keena yells out "Let her go!" and also attempts also to charge at him with a spinning heel kick, but also gets caught.

"Oh, look, you're both caught in quite a dilemma. Let me make it more difficult!", as he slams them down on the ground face-first two times, both yelping in pain, both a bit bruised and bleeding.

He then approaches Lily, "You know, throughout this whole battle I think I've begun to have a certain attraction to you, maybe I'll…play your body with a bit before killing you off!" , he laughs maniacally as he slowly shreads her clothes, as Keena grits her teeth and attempts to reach for the wand, but then Mr. X quickly punches her in the stomach to prevent her from doing so. "N-no! DAMN IT…GAH!"

Then, almost out of nowhere, Michie ambushes Mr X from behind with a knife, enraged, yelling "DIE, YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!" As she's able to stab his back and blood spurts out, however, he didn't even seem fazed by the sudden stabbing.

Lily then groans in pain a bit, "M-Michie…?"

Michie then says, "Lily! I'm really sorry that I couldn't follow your order, but I won't let him harm you or anything worse than that!"

Mr. X then laughs, "A knife, really? I'd be more impresssed if it was a sword, but a knife? I may not look like it, that got me riled up a little more!"

Michie then tries to punch him out of desperation, only for him to block her punch and knees her in the face, casuing her get on her knees and coughing some blood. Michie then responds, "It doesn't matter if you try to kill me…you'll be damn sorry to deal with me regardness…! I might even curse you!"

Keena tries to struggle to get up, looking furiated, "Need to…seriuosly…think of a way to really…ugh…", as she slowly stands up. "It's all or nothing, Keena…he definitely deserves it", she slowly twirls her wand…

Mr X. then grabs Michie by the throat and starts to choke her, with a really strong grip, as Michie tries to shake it off, but slowly losing her energy.

"Bwa ha ha! I am gonna win! This could not be any more made up if I tr-", but gets cut off by Keena appearing from behind.

"Excuse me, Mr X?"

"Hm, that's an unusual way to-"

She then punches so hard, that her fist goes from his back thorugh his stomach, with heavy amounts of blood pouring out and then retracts it out, as he lets go of Michie, catching her breath as he falls to the ground with a thud. Keena then pants and says, "You really asked for that one…"

Lily was able to see the spectable, also struggling to get up, her clothes shredded, checking on Michie with heavy concern, as Michie coughs and pants. "You okay?"

"I'm only okay…if the bastard is dead…"

"H-he is…Keena somehow did it."

Keena then covers her face, "It was the only way…keeping him alive would just be a really bad move…it was more of a mercy kill than anything."

"It's okay. I would usually not approve of killing…but leaving this so-called human being alive would be an awful mistake…"

"This might haunt me for a while…today, actually…maybe I should have just putted him to eternal sleep or something…but…", she then sighs.

"Keena, listen. If none of us would have killed him, our lives wouldn't be the ones at stake. The whole Academy would be in danger again and maybe we won't be as lucky as last time. The world can be a cruel place sometimes, and there's always a way to rebound out of a situation. You can get through this. I know you can. We're friends with you now.

Michie then adds in, "It's justified, Keena. If you didn't do anything, both of us might have been good as dead. You did it for the sake of us. We'll still accept you."

Keena then starts having watery eyes and starts to cry a bit, then hugs both of them, "You guys…", then goes full on bawling. "Thank you both…"

Lily then sighs in relief, "The worst is over for now…"

Michie then responds, "My bats shall take care of the body.", snapping her fingers, many many bats appear and as they crowd the remains of Mr. X. then, they fly away.

Lily then replies back, "Brilliant plan, Michie.", as Michie blushes when she said that, then says "Phew…we might need to check with nurse Mitchiko on all this.", as they slowly start to walk away, then it slowly begins to rain.

Keena then notices the drops falling, "Hold on to my hands, you two, we're gonna fly for a bit!"

They hold her hands and they all begin to fly to the Academy.

_"Today was notable in all the right and wrong reasons. It'shard to believe all this happened in a day. However, I do feel more stronger than ever before, but hopefully, even if that was justifiable, I don't think I should do it ever again, but as long as my spirit is strong and have new great friends like these, it shouldn't make a downer on me. From now on it could be smooth sailing. It's like this is some sort of happy ending, right?"_

_"Far from it. This is only the beginning of one hell of a rollercoaster ride. And I decided to take said ride. Constan Academy, starting today, it's about to get a whole lot interesting!"_

Michie then says "Hey, maybe we can sing a short song on the way!", then clears her thoat, "~Take me to your best friend's house, going around this roundabout~-"

Both Keena and Lily reply, "Maybe some other day.", as they're about to arrive.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

More build-up and some interesting attempts of humor built in. Developing the characters will be pretty fun , as there won't be any cheesy dark backstories and it's not gonna be overdramatic

Also, this might also make some people hate on me, but no, this doesn't take place in Japan. I haven't really thought of where it should take place, but a side of me thinks it could take place in the Midwest or Northeast…yeah, that's pretty cheesy, but try to live with it.

Chapter 3: Plans

Lily slowly wakes up from her bed in her dorm room; feeling a bit bruised by the attack of the previous day, but is able to stand without limping.

"5 AM…well, damn. Once again, I wake up early on a Saturday. Really hate that habit… guess this means playing some GTA4 would help."

As she turns the 360 on, she starts thinking.

"_I didn't quite use my full strength yesterday…guess I must have underestimated him too much. However, it's been bothering me that somehow I've kept secret on where my powers come from…should this be the time I could tell them…? I'll do it when I'm ready."_

"Hm, no one online…Niko time, then…"

An hour later, Keena wakes up in her bed, and tries to stretch, but realizes she's still slightly hurt. "Owie, owie, damn, owie!", she sighs, but quickly shows determination. "At least I'm not going emotional. Hm…I should probably visit Lily." She then takes a look at a clock and is a bit dumbfounded. "I woke up that early? Would she still be awake…perhaps, seeing as maybe she's still at the job? Gonna figure it out, then.", she says with a cute smile on her face."

She then wears a green Quicksilver shirt and a jean skirt, wearing Nike shoes. "Weekends for the win!"

Keena then closes the door, walking around the hallway.

"_If there's one thing I learned from the fight from yesterday, it's this; it can hurt a bit. Me, Lily and Michie barely got hurt from that attack from months ago, but it now feels like we faced some sort of supernatural movie monster…and it's only one of probably more fights, at the way this is going, with CIM08 probably returning…Lily should probably know about that. Hopefully, the rest of the students won't be scared of my bandages."_

She stands in front of a door of a dorm room. "So this must be her room…lucky she told me about it before going to sleep." She knocks the door three times, and then Lily opens it up and says "Keena? You have the sleeping effect too, huh?"

"Eh-heh-heh…" she then notices Lily's only wearing a blue tank top and white panties, and questions, "I never really…imaged you letting yourself loose."

"Oh, come on, we're only girls. The only thing I'm worried about are my hips and thighs…guess my diet doesn't respect me. Anyways, come on in."

Keena then laughs a bit as she enters the room, "Not a bad room. Is this like an advantage of being School Council President?"

"Not really, just lucky, I guess. Michie's room is a bit more similar, just more movie posters. You see, some of my council friends are also in clubs. Michie's in a film club, Kanna's involved in gymnastics, and Arnoul's involved in a music club, and is even a drummer on a band."

"No way! How do they sound like?"

"Erm…if you heard of mathcore, you might immediately know."

"Mathcore? Oh, so the lyrics involve math stuff like algebra, calculus and chaos theory?"

"No, lyrics like those would be too complex for anyone."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can check on your buddies! Let's check Michie first."

"Well, it could take a while, as she's a heavy sleeper."

As if on cue, Michie opens the door, already all clothered, with a Zooyork shirt and black skirt and says, "Were you talking about me? 'Cause, you know, super hearing, guys."

Keena then gives her a quick high-five and says, "Michie, new buddy of mine, what's up?"

Michie then responds awkwardly "Wow, never knew I could hear such a phrase."

"Too odd?"

Michie then chuckles, "No, no, I'm just that sarcastic on everything sometimes; guess it's an effect from my reviews."

"I think I remember hearing a review from you not too long ago…some film called _The Apparition_."

Lily then chuckles and says "I think Michie has the whole audio review on her iTouch. You should probably hear it."

Michie then giggles, finding her iTouch "It's one of my own personal favorites, next to Battleship, The Watch and Piranha 3DD. Including the last one, which basically had other students thinking I was watching a stoner flick."

Keena nods and says "Let's hear it again, then!"

Michie then finds the audio and presses it, causing to transcribe the following:

"_Hey, fellow Constan Magic Academy Michie Otake here again to review another movie, and BOY, do I have a stinker for you. It's "The Apparition", also known as "Warner Bros. wasting almost $20 million for no real reason. And starring a Twilight actress, nonetheless. It's not even stupidly bad, not even MST3K worthy…okay maybe that latter statement may not be entirely true, but it's like clichés crapping clichés crapping even more clichés, if that's even possible. Everything else is pretty damn boring, too. My hair is more lively then the visuals of this movie. Instead, heed to my Premium Rush review from yesterday; Wiley's imagine spots, Michael Shannon, and Sudoku Man. On the meantime, avoid this, and I think "House At The End Of The Street", too. It's kind of the same movie anyways. Instead, pre-order "The Cabin In The Woods", and enjoy it over and over cause it's "The Cabin in The Woods". Michie out, peace!"_

Michie then crosses her arms, quite pleased with it. "And no, reviewing isn't that easy."

Keena chuckles, "A film critic who has vampire powers? Seems too good to be made up."

Lily, after dressing up, wearing a blue White Rabbits shirt and blue pants then replies, "Even through the summer season, she still records some through online."

"Must be a bit problematic."

Michie chuckles, "Nah, it's no sweat."

Lily nods, "I'll see if Yumi's awake, and see if she can understand the situation. See you in a bit.", then closes the door.

"'Kay!", Michie then turns to Keena, "Kinda funny how such a day can make a difference to you. Sure you didn't already punch someone else in the face before?"

Keena then twiddles her thumbs for a bit, "Not really…"

"Think like the Crank series of on days like those. Only you don't get poisoned, die, then somehow live, get your immortal heart replaced by an artificial heart and tons of violent hijinks ensures."

A brief pause happens, and then Keena laughs, "That's a little too over the top."

"Heh, heh, couldn't help it."

"Say, could you tell me how you got your powers? I keep forgetting if you actually are part vampire."

"Okay, recap; no I'm not a real vampire, just vampire powers, I don't suck blood, but I do have a nice-looking fang, and, well, my interest in vampires started when I saw my Dad, who was also a bit of a vampire fanatic as well. Interestingly, I thought I wouldn't be interested, but I already did have a fascination of bats."

"You went to a zoo or something?"

"Before it, yeah. Raised in Philadelphia, I saw one of these little guys and I wanted to try to pet them."

"That could probably explain it. Raised that way is my guess.

"And your powers?"

"Well, get this: the book my Dad gave me had some sort of odd Latin saying on the last page in tiny print that said "Lamia potentias, accipietis.", roughly meaning "Vampire powers, ye shall receive.", which is odd…"

"Because this book might have been used by someone else who might have vampire powers, too?"

"No, it's just that…who says "ye" anymore? So old school."

Keena then nervously chuckles, "It was different times."

"Anyways, I said it out loud and some weird rays spread around me, and then I passed out. Next thing you know, I have fangs, bats are around me and-"

"Your hair changed color to pink?"

"No, it has always been my color, anyways, all that plus some more hidden powers that even I'm not sure how I can do it, but regardless, it's actually pretty cool, going as far as planning to name my lovely bats."

"Cool that you got accepted for it!"

"Well, it was kept sort of secret…only this whole Academy knows it, but not my parents. The Academy is pretty secretive on ones who already have powers. Nonetheless, it's quite a relief."

"Wonder if Lily's parents know about it…"

"That's a question for another day. Hm…perhaps we should check on Kanna. Think I'll mess with her for a bit…", then chuckles evilly.

"You're not gonna harm her, right?"

"No…", replied Michie back. A couple of minutes later, they're in Kanna's room, as Kanna is drooling in her sleep, snoring. "Of course, drooling again."

"Do you keep a streak of it?"

"I would, but…no, that's just wrong, you know. Let's see what I could do…"

"I'm not exactly a master of pranking, but there's always the classic wet Willie."

"No, I'm just gonna reference a film series she hates."

"That's…kinda unusual, but also kinda cool in a way,"

Michie clears her throat and tells this close to Kanna's ear, "Paul W.S Anderson lied; he'll make 4 more dumb Resident Evil movies to piss us off once more."

Kanna screams and rolls out of the bed, as Michie laughs, "Overacting, much?"

"I don't care if Alice is meant to represent kick-ass females, she's a friggin' Mary Sue, so it's somehow insulting!"

"Yeah, they're bad, but fun in some parts."

"Also, you made me wake up early…"

"Seems right on time to me. And besides, you look hefty and rested."

"I'll just dress up…"

Keena then pokes Michie on her shoulder, "You do this every day?"

"Not always.", says Michie as Kanna tries to pull up her jeans, but then falls and exclaims, "Gadzooks…"

Meanwhile, Lily is in the nurse's office, checking to see where Yumi is."Let's see how this convo goes…Yumi, you—what the…", as it turns out, Yumi's missing from her bed. "Gotta tell Mitsuko…!"

She then runs to Mitsuko's personal office, noticing she's asleep on the floor. "Is she knocked out…?", she tries shaking her body and yelling "Hey!", but it doesn't work as she sighs. "If you feel this, just remember that it was the only way.", as she slaps her.

Mitsuko then slowly opens her eyes. "Wh-what just happened?"

"You fell asleep and Yumi's missing!"

"What?! But wait a minute…I didn't suddenly sleep…maybe...there was something in my water…"

Lily then notices the glass of water nearby, and notices the microphobic remnants of sleeping pills and mutters, "Damn…!", as she and Mitsuko leave the office, but they both notice that Yumi is back on her bed.

Mitsuko then says, "Wait a minute, but she's there now…"

Yumi is seen reading the novel "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo", as she looks up to the both of them, with a notable bruise on her right cheek, raising her eyebrows. "Is there something bothering you two?"

"No, it's just that Lily thought you left and…"

Lily then interrupts, "You didn't notice anything suspicious around here?"

Yumi responds back, "No, I only went to the bathroom."

Mitsuko then sapped her fingers, "Oh, so that's it! Lily, you shouldn't worry me like that. Jumping to conclusions isn't healthy for the brain."

Lily then says, "Yeah, my bad…I'm gonna talk with her for a bit, if you please."

"Sure, you two be careful on your conversation.", Mitsuko then leaves, returning to her personal office.

Yumi then decides to stop reading the novel and Lily then seats in a chair, as Yumi starts, saying, "You may be the Student Council President and all, but I got to ask…but what is up with that shirt? White Rubbish?"

"White Rabbits. I really like the band, I mean "Percussion Gun" is quite the awesome song and all—wait a minute, that's not the point, I'm here to talk about the whole Keena incident."

"Oh, that. I admit…it's like I asked for it. Maybe a slap, maybe a stomach punch, but to charge me and then get it straight to the damn face? Hardcore."

"You're in the Academy, Yumi, you shouldn't make such comments. This isn't elementary school anymore, it's the real deal."

"It boosts my confidence. Not to mention I'm popular with my fellow students. I make boys dream to sleep with me and even more girls dream even more to sleep with me. You know how popularity works here."

"Well, thankfully, that doesn't happen for me. Like I said, though, don't get cocky and just focus, because it might hit your grades sooner or later. It's not like my Lebanon will speak your name."

"That's funny, because I now have had 2 exams as of this semester's beginning and they've been flawless."

"Well, what about Keena?"

"Oh, her? I would give her credit for risking her life up for such a punch, but either, way, she's not exactly still fulfilling. I will, however, ease up on the insults, I guess."

"I'm gonna warn you; she could do it again."

"I might stand this time, thank you very much."

"Hrm. You'll return to class first thing Monday."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll guarantee not to fail you."

"Hm, good. You'll be a bit better from now on, then."

Lily then leaves, as Yumi resumes reading, after a few minutes pass, however, she has a Student Handbook hidden in the one of the pages, opens it up, and by using its default option, using telepathy, contacts someone.

The mysterious voice responds, "Nice work getting the explosives and hiding them fast for me. Maybe I should have timed that shit out."

"Oh, cousin of mine, you always find a way to humor me."

"It might take a while, but on the meantime, I sended off 5 of our people to make as a small message that we're not extinguished."

Yumi smiles evilly, "Brilliant. It's gonna be a party to die for in about a week or so's time."

"Call you later."

"Ta-ta for now."

As she hangs up, she resumes reading. "I think we're like Lisbeth and Mikael…wait, we're cousins and not investigating a possible murder mystery…that's just wrong."

Meanwhile, back inside the Academy, Keena, Michie and Kanna are all on the hallway. Kanna's wearing a yellow Sleigh Bells shirt and a jean skirt.

Keena gasps, "A permanent magic accident?"

Kanna nervously giggles, "How I got 'em, yeah, but unlike Michie, I never really had an interest in dogs. Not any pet I would know. I was born and raised in Florida, where much of my family line was also born, and my childhood wasn't really anything special."

Michie raises an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you got to go to certain major theme parks, huh?"

"Oh, don't start. It was when I was 12, and after hearing about the Magic Academy, I wanted to try magical tricks, however, as much as I wanted to, I had to practice, and you can say that sort of did me in. I wanted to try a trick that could turn me into something pretty mean and lean, but what I didn't know what that those words meant that it would be permanent unless an elixir could be found. I ended up turning as a wolf, but I can also sort of turn myself into human, except...well, I'm also left with all this fur."

Keena frowns a bit, "Must have been really unfortunate…"

"It's okay. I got some pretty high energy, y'know, which is why I pretty much want to be an athlete, maybe compete in the Olympics! I'm also quite the ferocious attacker."

"You take a bite outta crime!", Keena responded, then laughs. All of a sudden, all their Student Handbooks begin to glow, as they then pick them up and respond to the caller, being Lily, who's currently outside the nurse's office.

"Girls, something's up. Michie, Kanna, go outside and be on the lookout. Another attack could be imminent."

Michie then grunts, "R-right…"

"Keena, stay on full alert in the Academy. I predict there could be a possible traitor in the Academy."

Keena then gasps, "Again? Just like earlier in the year…"

"No time to stand around, so everybody be careful…yesterday was only a fraction of the beginning."

As they hang up, Keena begins drawing a serious look, "Two days in a row…at this rate, we're gonna need a barrier for the whole Academy."

Michie chuckles, "That sounded semi-serious."

"Well…sort of…after yesterday, when it comes to moments like these, I'm ready to fight, and that's not a joke."

"Hells yeah!", Kanna responded, then starts to run, "C'mon Michie, we're on duty!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Keena, just watch out for anything suspicious. Sort of a protector for the moment. Good luck!", said Michie as she follows Kanna.

Keena takes a deep breath, "Protector for the moment…think I'll heavily consider it! Hm…don't know if I can interrogate people like cops do…guess I can just-"

She then hears some running footsteps from behind as a figure slowly appears, as Keena turns around, the male, wearing a Dropkick Murphys shirt and long jean pants then stops close to her, panting.

"What the…you look like you're running away from someone."

"There's a guy who wants to kick my ass! I discovered him doing something suspicious, and…we need to run like hell!"

"O-okay…!", she responded back as she grabs his hand and they begin to run.

"H-hey, you look familiar…you Keena Soga?"

"Y-yes, how do you know?"

"Saw you punching that bimbo yesterday! That was gnarly! I even said that you have ovaries!"

"W-wow…guess I have a pretty notable witness! What's your name, fellow student?"

"Gavin Miranda."

"_As if it wasn't adventurous enough, I found a fellow student that would change my life even more, not only because it looked like he respect me, but also…we're to become important for each other. Little did I know that I also have found legitimate love."_

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

Longest chapter yet, and I also decided to include an opening and closing song now, as well as cold openings. Might as well make this feel like a TV show as close as possible. It's a bit cheesy, but it might work. Might consider removing these Author's Notes unless necessary. Without further ado, next chapter incoming.

Keena and Gavin both run to the Student Council room, hiding from the possible threat behind them.

"Is this good idea, Keena?"

"I doubt she'll complain, seeing as we're good friends now. Not to mention we might have another attack incoming…"

"Again? Are they a terrorist group or something?"

"Starting to think they are…that douchebag from yesterday was only a beginning."

"Speaking of douchebags, now that I think about it, the guy chasing after me would think checking here is too risky."

"He's big and buff, isn't he?"

"More like tall, like 6 foot 8."

"Douche meter up to 9.5, then. ", they both laugh.

"By the way, like I said, I noticed him calling someone…the reason why I think it looked suspicious is because he was crouching. That's just strange."

"And he caught you there, right?"

"I sneezed, so then the chase began."

"At least he's not exactly a good runner."

"Yeah." Gavin then notices the bird hairpin on her necklace. "That looks pretty…was it some sort of gift?"

"It's… a memento from my Mom."

"Oh…my apologies…"

"They're not dead, though…supposedly, they're missing, but I've been stronger than ever before…and I'm confident that I won't drop dead!"

"You have one hell of a kindred spirit, you know? Not to mention his fellow partner."

"He has a buddy, too?"

"No, he has a girlfriend. Kind of a slut., from the way she's wearing."

"No worries…cause I'm sure there's gonna be ass-kicking to pay!"

The tall guy then rams through the door, revealed to have a tan and spiky blue hair, chuckling. "Here's Xavier "The Circumstance" Fulks!", he then laughs.

Keena and Gavin then stare at him, with mad looks, with Gavin first saying, "He's not exactly easy to fool."

Keena then says "On the contrary, Gavin, he'll eventually be the fool himself."

_[Theme song: "Unstoppable" by Foxy Shazam]_

_My mother told me_

"_Poor girl, be strong"_

_Some say I won't last_

_I say they're wrong_

_And we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_No, we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need reason_

_We are unstoppable…!_

Episode 4: Triple Threats

Lily lands from to an empty field, miles away from the Academy.

"Doesn't look like there's anything around here…no mines planted, no ambush…but I could've sworn I felt some unusual amount of mana here…wait…"

Then, every few seconds, some loud steps are heard, shaking the ground every few seconds.

"Very funny…I fought some odd things, but this is kinda pushing it."

After a few more seconds, the shaking suddenly stops, and Lily quickly goes into fighting stance, not letting down her guard.

"That was done to trick me, huh? Does this thing have invisibility, too?"

She looks around, then suddenly looking up, noticing a small figure slowly growing.

"Well, what do you know, classic video logic; enemies appearing from above out of nothing.", she remarks as she backs away, with the figure now revealing to be a 80 foot giant, wearing dandy-styled clothes, landing on the ground, shaking it briefly, laughing goofingly as he then says, "Hello, little girl."

Lily has an aghast reaction to this, "CIM08, you're starting to lose touch with reality, aren't you?"

Meanwhile, back with Michie and Kanna, also far outside of the Academy, but in a different direction, are out on the search.

Kanna yawns and says, "Michie, do I need to come along? Maybe I might need one more hour of rest."

"Yeah, right, because when you told how you got your powers to Keena, you totally snored at some points."

"It was because we had breakfast, and I was more energetic, duh!"

"Suuure. Well, great, we haven't really found anything, but either stay alert, there might be an ambush imminent."

"Oooh!"

"Was that some sort of dramatically sting or something?

Michie turns around, noticing that Kanna is chasing a small bubble on all fours.

"Hey, hey, hey! Bad dog! W-wait, where did that bubble come from…?"

"Don't care! Bubble want!"

Michie the thinks, _"Wait…what's that inside the bubble…is that some sort of..."_, she then gasps. "Kanna!"

"Oh, stop ruining my fun, Pinkie!"

"Pinkie? Seriously? I was gonna mention that that bubble's a bomb, but hey, your loss,"

"I say—wait, WHAT?!"

She quickly runs away from the bubble as it blows up, as they then crouch the ground.

"Sorry Michie, sorry, sorry, sorry, so-"

"No time for that…"

Two figures appear, both being females, both with black hair, one with pigtails, the other with a ponytail. Both of them wearing white half-shirts, with modest busts, both of them also wearing short rah-rah skirts, sporting long white thighighs.

Michie then chuckles, "Huh, didn't know the circus would arrive here."

The two opposing girls scoff at her comment, the pigtailed girl first saying, "My name's Annie, and she's Minnie. We're the Blood Sisters and you two are so totally, as they say, hosed.", they then point to Michie and Kanna, with Minnie adding, "We gonna beat your faces so hard, it'd be like we're two Chris Browns, son!"

Both Kanna and Michie exchange confused looks, with Kanna then saying, "Excuse me, but…you're trying to be a "gangsta", right? You don't look the part."

Annie then responds back, "It's a phase, but I don't mind. We're both rich and all, and don't think we're pushovers, either, you imbeciles." Minnie then says "Your asses shall be all popped! Yey-yuh!"

Michie then makes a tiny clap, "Oh, "popped", I get it!", she then laughs, but then blunt says, "By the way, Chris Brown jokes? They suck just as much as him. MAJOR. SUCKAGE." Kanna also replied by saying, "Only someone so sick would make such a joke!"

Minnie then raises her eyebrows, "Oh, no, you didn't! I'm almost about to lose it against you n-words!", as Annie responds back by saying, "You two scared now?"

Kanna and Michie then have blank expressions on their faces, with Michie then saying, "Huey and Riley Freeman you both are not."

Meanwhile, Keena and Gavin are still dealing with Xavier.

Xavier then says, "I'm the fool, are I? I can crush you with even a hand tied behind my back, maybe two! Maybe even my legs!"

Keena then says, "If you tie your legs, wouldn't you trip endlessly?", as Gavin adds, "I'm guessing you're one of those who says stuff without actually thinking."

"DON'T MOCK ME!"

He starts running after them, but then Keena holds Gavin's hand and yells "Through there!" as they run out through the large window, breaking through it, somehow able to land safely on the ground.

Gavin then says, "Keena, you okay?"

Keena responds back by saying, "Yeah…this is nothing. Kind of a bird-brained move, but it was worth a shot. Hopefully Lily won't mind."

Xavier then jumps through the window and also lands, "What the hell was that? Was that some sort of stunting tribute, or did you want to get cut by glass that badly?"

Gavin then says, "It's how we roll, ya fat bastard!"

Xavier then scoffs, "Ha! Oh, what a comeback, no wait…that was lame."

"Those muscles probably don't even look that real, bub."

"Well, how about you raise your fists already, you punky guy?"

"I'm a punk alright, Boston-made!"

Keena then poses alongside him and points to Xavier, "We got you surrounded, you know! It's time for a little handicap!"

"Oh, really, now?", Xavier said as he then whistles, and after a few seconds, a female jumps through the window and lands safely on the ground, revealing to also have a tan, fishnets, a poofy purple skirt and a cropped tube top, with long Rapunzel-like white hair. She then says "You two dare to hurt my big man?"

Gavin then says, "Knew she had to arrive sooner or later…", then Keena says, "Who in the name of the color albino is that?"

The girl then says, "Samantha Isle is the name, also the future Mrs. Fulks. Either way, my name just plain rules.", as she pecks Xavier, both of them then glare at Keena and Gavin, who respond to their own glares, as she then points to Keena.

"We've been sent to assassinate you, Keena Soga."

"Assassinate me..? Wait…crap, not again!"

Gavin then gives off a surprised look, looking at Keena, "Are you that popular around here?"

"This happened months ago as well…and I know why…", then looking at Samantha and Xavier, "You two think I have the Law of Entity, don't you?"

Xavier then says, "Hey, so she isn't oblivious of it after all!"

Gavin then remembers, "Being in a contract to give God powers to someone else…"

Keena then nods, "That's right…but here's the thing; I was given two choices, which was either enter on contract with someone…or have the powers myself. However, I took a third option, and decided to banish those powers."

Everyone else get a shocked reaction, as Samantha starts saying "Just like that?!"

"The ending of the war I was involved scrambling our memories…mine being the most affected…and thankfully, now I don't have to worry anymore. No longer will God have to kill me."

Gavin then gasps and says, "Why would God want to do that…?"

"Must be selfish…it's that fucked up."

Sammy and Xavier then both laugh evilly, as Xavier first says, "You foolish girl! Why would ya give it up? Sure, God would be possibly hunt you, but that's just insane to give it up!"

Samantha then says, "Yeah, I'd abuse it all, for the sake of not just ruling the world, but being mad with power would be so "freaking good!

Keena then snarls a bit, "I only want a happy life…to stand for myself, to have friends, have a job as a teacher, being married, have children! Like hell I would go mad with power! I'm Keena fucking Soga and I make my own damn decisions weather everyone likes it or not!"

Gavin gets an impressed look on his face, also getting a confident look on his face, "Keena…"

"Quite an impressive boast. Sammy, you take care of reddy red girl, and Im'a get rid of this Massa boy over there."

"Gladly.", Samantha responded back as she first rushes towards Keena.

Keena then attempts to block with her shoulders as Samantha starts with a barrages of kicks, then does a spinning kick, as Keena barely avoids it and says, "Why is it that girls like you always make yourself look kind of-"

Samantha then dramatically says, "Let me guess…slutty? Because that doesn't faze me."

"I was gonna say that it just makes you look dumb as hell in that get-up!"

"Oh, shut it, shut it!"

Meanwhile, after seeing the girls fight for a bit, with Gavin cheering on Keena, he then realizes Xavier staying still, crossing his arms as Gavin looks a bit befuddled.

"You're not gonna take the opportunity to strike me?

"I'm biding my time, watching this entertainment-", Gavin then quickly punches his stomach, then says, "Next time you leave the tanning salon, don't leave your brain hanging there!"

"I admit...that wasn't a bad punch…but that'll be the only spot you'll mark on me!", as he quickly uppercuts Gavin, lifting a couple of feet from him, then landing on the ground face first.

"Gah…damn your no-selling…", then Gavin stands up, panting a bit. "I can do better kicks anyways!", as he lunges at him with a corkscrew kick that Xavier reacts with a shock and gets hit in the face, knocking him into the ground for a bit. "YES! YES! YES! That shall be my first move from now on! Who's the man?!"

Xavier then also gets up, looking slightly more enraged, "It's really on now!"

"I'm actually glad you got up! Your pleading for tons more beatings!"

Back with Lily, she crosses her arms, still a bit confounded by her situation against the 80 foot giant..

"You seem too nice…say, what's your name?"

The giant then finds his ID in one of his pockets and reads it, "Hello, my name is Ri—Riese. Yeah, Riese."

"That's a German name…so what's with the British get-up?"

He just responds by clapping his hands and laughing goofingly.

Lily attempts to facepalm, but then realizes, "No…I might overdo it…"

"How about we play for a little? I call this game "Smashy smash!"", as he drops his fist to Lily's direction.

"Holy-", she's able to move shortly as the fist lands in front of her. "Phew, that was-", then gets hit being flicked by one of the fingers, roughly landing on the ground. Riese then claps his hand and laughs goofingly. "You went down and go boom!"

Lily slowly gets up, "Ugh…okay…then maybe you won't mind if-", another fist is then incoming as she avoids it, but then Riese keeps using his fists to smash the ground, as Lily avoids them with many flips and and tricky-looking leaps.

"HEY! Ignoring me is not cool!"

She then jumps and runs through his shoulder, stretching her arms to uppercut his jaw, frontflip kick him in the forehead and punch him in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground."

Lily then thinks, _"Wonder if that was too much…I'm getting a suspicious feeling that maybe-"_

Riese then grabs her and shows off a really mean face.

He then yells out, "YOU DON'T HURT ME! NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD!"

"_Crap…as I thought. He's technically two personalities in one…however, I still won't back down!"_

Now back with Michie and Kanna, as both Annie and Minnie prepare for combat.

Michie says, "You two are gonna bubble us to death?"

Minnie responds by saying, "Shit, don't hate on my sis' bubble skills!"

"Okay, then what do you do?"

"Well…", Minnie then summons a giant black hammer as a weapon.

Kanna then says, "It's hammer time?"

"No, "Pound The Alarm!"", Minnie responded back as she the pounds the hammer, as both of them sidestep, but then Annie blows a bubble, in the form of a tornado. Kanna and Michie both avoid it easily, but then Minnie and Annie randomly disappear, confusing them.

"Where'd they go?" said Michie.

Then Kanna says, "Maybe they were figments of our imagination?"

The twins then appear from behind and say "Nope!", as they kick them both in the crotch.

Both yell out, "GODDAMN IT!, as they fall to the ground, holding their crotches, with Kanna saying in pain, "I was hoping this would never happen to us but it just did!"

Michie also painfully responds, "It hurts! It hurts! Oh my God! Why is it that movies always portray the vagina as if they were like iron, making it unhurtable! There's no way! The movie industry's completely irresponsible for the way they portray the female anatomy! I call bullshit! "

Kanna then yells, "I need an MRI!"

The twins laugh evilly, "Oh, come on, toughen up!", said Annie, as she then blows a bubble, in the form of a giant elephant, "Rest in pieces!", but turns out the elephant is moving slowly, giving an annoyed look as they also groan.

"Sis, you do know that these 'phants are always slow movers, you dig?"

"Was hoping it would ignore gravity for once."

Michie and Kanna then jump away as it then makes a small explosion. They both struggle to stand.

"This pain is gonna have to go off sooner or later…", said Michie, as Kanna finally decides to turn into her dog form, and says, "Luckily, turning like this actually got the pain away." Michie then chuckles a bit, "That'll just make me tougher!"

Then Minnie starts rushing and says, "Okay, NOW it's hammer time.", as she tries to pound Michie, who quickly backs away as it smashes the ground, and tries to kick her, but then Minnie catches her foot, then Michie spins around, attempting to punch her, as they then interchange punches and kicks.

Kanna then tries to go for Annie, who blows a bubble in the shape of a bone. "Oh, right, like I would fall for that.", she said, as she leaped over it, but then Annie says, "Try ignoring this, then.", as she the blows another bubble, revealing a leash, as she laughs evilly, but then gets interrupted when Kanna is able to also avoid it and charge her head to Annie's stomach, knocking her down.

Kanna then says, "Hmph, I like being unleashed, if you don't mind."

Annie weakly responds back, slowly getting up, "Playtime's pretty much over, you dangy mutt!"

Back with Gavin facing Xavier, after exchanging punches, Xavier then knees his stomach, causing Gavin to kneel a bit.

"There's no way you can beat The Circumstance at this rate! I'm that confident that I referred to myself in the third person!"

Gavin then grins a bit, "Well, good, because I finally decided to use my secret technique…which I am about to activate."

"Oh, please. Your kicks aren't half-bad, but you can't keep it up forever!"

"Let's just see about that…", Gavin said as he then runs up to up and he easily lifts him up in a fireman's carry.

"Wh-what?! You can carry me?! And I can't even move! What the hell is this?!"

"I can easily lift up opponents regardless of heaviness, and as s special effect? You're paralyzed as I do this."

"Oh, so it's like wrestling logic. That's not cool!"

"I've always admired them, so it's only appropriate that I learned this! Let me give you a spin."

While still carrying him, he spin around 12 times, causing Xavier to be dizzy and distortioned, making groaning sounds.

"And now, get ready to have your brain busted!"

He then lifts him up vertically and jumps several feet in the air, then falling with Xavier screaming as the Brainbuster connects, although slightly sloppy, as while Xavier gets the worser head-first hit, Gavin also hits his head a bit as well.

"Gng…might need to practice that move more…at least he's knocked out…", Gavin said as he pants. "Wonder where Keena is?"

Back with Keena against Samantha, continuing to exchange punches and kicks while they're both flying.

"Aren't you worried that your pretty little face will get worse?", Samantha said, in which Keena replied with, "Doesn't really matter…it just proves how much attitude I have in me!"

Keena then tries to go for a backflip kick, but Samantha easily avoids it as she axe handles the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground. Samantha then slowly lands on the ground, as Keena slowly gets up, coughing a bit of blood.

"Attitude, huh? You're just a nobody. If what our leader says is true, she's said you're non-threatning. We're starting to doubt that you killed Mr. X just because your friends were in danger."

Keena starts to snarl and responds with, "If you're gonna underestimate me…at least don't be such an awful bitch about it!"

"Yawn, whatever, so, you gonna get up anytime soon?"

"I'll get up…like this!"

She quickly gets up and wraps up Samantha's right arm with her legs, now both of them on the ground.

Samantha then laughs, "A wrestling tactic? How low can you go?"

"It's not all fun and games…", Keena replied, as she grips on her arm so ridiculously hard that it literally breaks some bones on the arm, causing her to have a blood-curdling paining scream.

"OH FUCKING HELL, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, IT FUCKING HURTS, GAAAAAAAAH!"

She then lets go, slowly standing up, "Now you believe me? Just be lucky your arm wasn't entirely ripped off!"

"That strength…there's no way, NO WAY!"

"I would only kill if he or she is truly the scum of the Earth. You're not there yet."

Samantha then makes a creepy-looking smile as she then laughs loudly. "You're such an idiot! You could kill me now and maybe your precious Academy would even be safe for a bit while longer! Maybe I'll kill myself to save you the trouble!"

"What about your boyfriend? Does that mean you don't care about him, too?"

Samantha then snarls and says, "Don't get all psychological on me!" She then pulls out a switch and presses it.

"What was that?"

"I activated a bomb. Call it our "screw it" plan. One of our teammates has it, and he's not that easy to spot, but by the time you do, it might be too late!", she laughs maniacally.

"C-crap…"

"On the meantime, we'll just settle on this.", she then also grabs a smoke bomb that she throws to Keena's direction, as she tries to avoid it by flying, only for the smoke bomb to immediately follow her to the sky, being even faster than her, while Samantha quickly flies away.

"This might suck a little!", she yells as it blows a hefty amount of smoke, causing her to stop flying, but is able to be land on the safety of the leaves from the trees, as Keena sighs in relief. "Wait, can't be safe, the damn bomb's on the loose!"

Samantha then sees Gavin running below, who's trying to find Keena, "Guess he must be running away from my hunk, huh? Guess we do have a small victo-", she gets interrupted due to seeing Xavier having his head on the ground, "Oh, you're BS-ing me!"

She then lands on the ground, yelling to him, "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

He then squirms a bit, then pulls his head off the ground. "Ya makin' pancakes?"

"No. Here's the short summary: we went with the bomb idea, call Annie and Minnie to retreat, and my arm is pretty much dead. NOW."

"R-r-right!", as he finds an advanced-looking cellphone.

Back with Michie and Kanna against the Blood sisters, Michie summons her bats to try and distract both of them. They both then try to swat them away, as then both Michie and Kanna rush at them with an uppercut and a headbutt, respectfully, launching them to the ground, with both Michie and Kanna doing a high-five.

Annie then tells Minnie, "Still can't believe your hammer got stuck like that!"

"Well, you should have restocked on soapy water, sista'!"

They then get a call from Xavier, quickly telling them about the current state of events, as they then hang up. Minnie first says, "We must make like J-Kwon and suddenly disappear!", "Right!", Annie replied back.

Michie and Kanna then approach them as Michie first says, "Giving up?"

The sisters respond by throwing two smoke bombs, but Michie and Kanna avoid it a little better, but regardless, the sisters disappear. They both try to look around, but then Kanna humerously responds, "So, was that a yes or a no?"

Back with Lily, still under Riese's grip, as right at that moment, a bit of beeping is heard.

"That noise…sounds familiar…you're hearing it, right?"

Riese attempts to squish her, not bothering to hear her. Lily then notices something carefully and then thinks, _"Are those ear plugs…? I get it…they planted a bomb inside and he doesn't even know it! I could also explain why he hasn't heard me. The way he introduced his name was odd, too…CIMO8 were surely desperate and heartless here…looks like I'll have to make sure he's as high in the sky as possible, regardless if it's seconds or not! And I know how!"_

Lily starts to struggle, slowly loosening the giant's grip as she's able to squeeze out of his hand as he attempts to barrage her by slamming his fists again, but she avoids them easier than last time as she's able to use up all the energy she's saved by this point as she then leaps to his direction, as Riese then tries to smash each hand as blue aura starts appear around her, causing her to be invulnerable for a bit, as he tries to smash her, but ends up actually hurting his hand.

"I-impossible!"

"Not like you'll hear me anyways, but…say you're your prayers! This is the most powerful Whomping…it's called "THE WHOMPING!""

She stretches her arm to punch Riese in the stomach in the form of an uppercut so hard that he's then launched all the way as high as 10,000 feet.

"Wonder how long until it explodes…also, perhaps I may have trained that move a little too hard…"

Back with Keena, she's sitting on a long branch, to relax a bit as she sighs. "At least it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday, but it still stings a little…"

Gavin then notices her as he then appears below her. "You okay, Keena?"

"Yeah…broke Samantha's arm…yet she somehow evaded me."

"I also shredded Xavier. Not only was he a pushover, he really underestimated me."

"Something tells me he might have gotten away too…guess we found our new arch-rivals."

"Looks to be about right. Need help getting down?"

Keena slowly stands on the branch as it slowly looks like it's about to break, "No, it's okay, I can-", then branch then breaks as she exclaims and closes her eyes as Gavin catches her bridal style.

Keena then opens her eyes as she first then sees Gavin, who's blushing, and says "Maybe…you still needed help.", causing Keena to blush as she then stands upright and says, "T-thanks for the catch.", as a brief pause happens and they both laugh.

Gavin then says, "I had a feeling something awkward was gonna happen."

"That was pretty cheesy, like…cheese stuff, nacho cheese…"

A "Hey!" is heard as Michie and Kanna then spot them as they wave to Keena and Gavin. Michie then says, "Hey, who's he?".

Keena then smiles and says, "His name is Gavin Miranda. I pretty much saved him at first and even defeated one of the bad guys." Kanna then responds by saying, "Wait, you two fought CIMO8 people, too? We fought a sister team that were involved with them."

Gavin then says, "Heard of you two, being involved with Lily on the fight months ago." Michie then responds, "I believe I saved Keena once, actually.", in which Keena then responds with a "Definitely remember that."

However Keena then remembers, "Wait, guys, there's a bomb that Samantha activated, and she never clued us in on it." For a brief second she looked left, but then takes a double take as a big figure can be seen on the air and everyone else then quickly notice it as well.

"No freaking way!", they all say in unison, the figure being Riese as he then explodes, causing a really big blast as a strong wind pushes down. After a couple of seconds, only the huge puff of dark clouds from the explosion is left.

Michie then says, "Well, that's where the bomb was…on… what looked to be a giant.", causing Kanna to respond back, "After demon beasts, I would believe anything."

Keena then sighs in relief, "Lily must be okay after that!", which Gavin responds, "So the rumors about her being really powerful are indeed true."

"Wait, but where could she be?", Keena said, until Lily runs from the direction they were just looking, as she pants, the noticing their slightly bruised looks "You all fought CIMO8 members as well?", with the rest of the group nodding their heads, then Michie runs up to hug her.

"You did "The Whomping", didn't you?"

"Had to…even felt bad for him, too. CIMO8 sure tricked us majorly."

"Might as well admit it, but…", Michie said as she then suddenly kisses Lily right on the lips. The reactions from the rest of the group result to be a bit priceless, then Kanna laughs and says, "I knew it! I knew it!"

Keena and Gavin then blush as Keena then says, "I kinda actually should've known after yesterday. Funny, huh, Gavin?", as Gavin the shakes his head out of staring on them kissing, then says "So you saw a hint or two?" "I think so. Don't really mind that as long as you love someone." "I'm with ya."

As Lily and Michie then part their lips, Lily then says, "A second slower, and I would've kissed you first."

"Oh, shush, Lily.", Michie responded back as they both smile and give each other a peck on the lips.

Lily then tells to the others, "Looks like you're all okay about my new love life."

Keena, Gavin and Kanna nod and say, "We're cool with it!"

Michie then responds back, "Maybe a little too cool."

Lily then points to Gavin and says, "Gavin Miranda's your name. You're welcome to join our team since it looks like you're strong enough to face a CIMO8 member. Congrats!"

Gavin then bows and says, "T-thank you, Lily!", as he then jumps in the air and celebrates as everyone smiles.

"Now…it's hard to believe it's technically still morning…late morning, but regardless.", said Lily, as they then walk to the Academy's direction, with Michie holding Lily's hand.

"_Me, Gavin, Lily, Michie and Kanna…seems like quite the team…and very proud to be particularly in one. However, I really should learn to quiet my rage a little. I also still need to practice like magic. Hopefully, we'll have enough time to practice for a possible big fight, and after our effort today, CIMO8 won't dare to attack us at the moment."_

Miles away, a prison is seen with a large blast as a green-haired figure can be seen riding away on a alchemy-like symbol.

"Today's attack may have been a failure…but patience is a virtue…and I'm gonna try that. Nothing else to say except…Eiko Teruya is back, bitches!". She laughs as she heads towards the horizon, leaving with a small twinkle.

_[Ending theme: "Young Blood" by The Naked & Famous]_

_We're all young and naive still  
We require certain skill  
The motive changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls_

_Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

END OF EPISODE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

DKD fans will be glad to know that a couple of the main characters will appear in a dream sequence, as I thought they should at least make a small apperance at the moment…however, if you are a Junko fan, well, better hold your belts tight. It's not gonna be pretty. A bit more of a comedic chapter, but no worries, there's indeed a scene with CIMO8 featured.

Again, if anybody else thought the ending of chapter 4 was rushed, again, don't afraid to criticize. Even I admitted it went by a little too fast, but I'll try my best to be a bit more careful from now on.

One more thing; there could be a few other projects that I might be doing in planning, including a revival of Space Ghost Coast To Coast, a possible Dream Eater Merry fanfic featuing ChizuruXIsana and, should I have patience, a sequel to Loups=Garous. We'll see.

At CIMO8 Headquarters, the current notable members kneel in the sight of Eiko, as they all say, "Ma'am!".

Eiko then says "At ease, ladies and gentleman. As you may already know, our first attack since our…well previous attack didn't really go to well. They found our bomb, kicked our asses and we sort of underestimated them. But I'm not the kind to get discouraged easily. Any questions?"

Minnie then raises his hand, "But ma'am, I just noticed. Aren't the po-po gonna reach to ya?"

"Nonsense. I made sure the whole prison get blown up. Thanks to my cousin. The blast would've killed every single being inside. Not to mention our headquarters are private and underground. So the cops can just find everything they want, because they're not gonna find this."

Xavier then raises his hand, "And my precious Sammy? How's the arm process?"

"She's gonna be alright. In fact, that Keena made a mistake to let her live. Now next time they meet…Samantha Isle is gonna be more improved than ever."

"You da boss, ma'am!"

Minnie then attempts to go for a rap verse, "Eika Teruya, she'll so sue ya, she a born killer, and quite the thrilla!"

A small pause occurs, but then Eiko says, "Okay, that was actually cool. Keep it up."

Annie does a noblewoman's laugh and says, "She was born for this."

"Okay, you are all dismissed at the moment, but remember this: you all do need a little bit more trraining so we don't get completely outmatched, you got it?"

"Right!" They all said in unison as they leave in the opposite direction.

"I'm quite the mature leader. Hm…there's one more thing missing…"

2V then appears from the shadows, carrying a glass "Your wine, madam?"

Eiko then squees in excitement and claps once, only to then realize how she just acted and quickly grabs the glass. "You never saw that."

_(theme song)_

_My mother told me_

"_Poor girl, be strong"_

_Some say I won't last_

_I say they're wrong_

_And we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_No, we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need reason_

_We are unstoppable…!_

Episode 4: Rock The House

Keena is seen snowing softly and cutely, as she then has a dream..

"Uh-oh, a dream…but…there's nothing but blackness around…"

4 figures then appear behind her, as she goes into fighting stance.

"What's up with this…?"

The 4 figures then reveal to be Kurone, Akudo, Hiroshi and Junko, all smiling, with Kurone first saying, "You seem to be in good terms."

Keena then gasps, "But...wait…even if this is a dream, this is odd…but…it's always nice to even see you."

Akuto then says, "It's still a long shot, but we'll all team up someday again."

"It's a nice notion Akudo, but, at least I have new friends now, and we're actually having quite the adventure at the moment."

"You don't call me "A-Chan" anymore?

"No, and I still feel like a dummy for calling you that. It was meant to be sisterly, but now it just sounds stupid."

"Must be a sign of growing up."

"Well, more like growing out of a phase."

"Hopefully, they let you use the rice cooker in your room this time."

"Oh, it's been like that for a bit, actually." She then approaches Hiroshi, "How's the tour with Yuri?"

Hiroshi laughs and then says, "Well, as long as I'm sticking with my girlfriend, I don't think I feel uncomfortable through the tour."

"Guessing you two kiss a lot?", she then giggles.

Hiroshi blushes and scratches his head, "M-maybe…"

Kurone then replies, in her usual monotone tune, "One more step closer and you'll be "brave" to lose your virginity.", causing Hiroshi to respond back, "Oh, come on, did you really have to pun that?", to which Kurone replied back, "It just had to be done."

"Come on, big brother, help me out here!"

Akuto then replied back, "Don't look at me, you should be a little more energetic on her." This cuases Kurone to say, "Double whammy."

Hiroshi then sighs, "This doesn't feel right…"

Kurone then says, "Here's another funny: What do you call the three rings of marriage? Engagement ring, wedding ring and suffering."

After everyone then laughing, Keena then says, "Your sense of humor is quite interesting still, Kurone."

"Don't thank me, thank Kevin Hart."

Junko then slowly approches Keena, "H-hey, um…glad that I could see you back."

Keena then turns around, says, "Oh, _you_…" but then frowns a bit as she slowly walks to the opposite direction.

"W-wait, what's wrong with me? If it's about how I never really talked to you…"

"Junko…you never really tried being friends with me. I did try, but you were too occupied being selfish in trying to either try to befriend Akuto or kill him. You're kind of a constant enigma, never understanding the word "misunderstanding", always trying to look cool that you're in a notable family. When you and Akuto were on an arranged marriage, you never bothered to invite me, so I had to stay alone on the Acadamy. Look how good that turned out! Do you also even remember what happened on the beach school? I accidentially caused a sea cucumber to spray all over you, and despite me trying to tell you "sorry" and trying you just told me "to stay the hell away", which hurted my feelings! You're just a quick-to-judge kind of person! You care for yourself, your family, maybe Akuto, but nothing more! You don't care about having friends! At least I was shy, which explains why I struggled, but look at you, you were class representative! You've hurt my feelings twice and God knows how your selfish behavior could've hurted more. I once said you and Akuto were best friends…but maybe I should've shared more… I've changed a bit, and while the previous me wouldn't be annoyed, I am now. I hopefully should never see you again, you shallow-headed, uncaring, bitchy JACKASS!"

Keena then wakes up from the dream, panting a bit, then covering her face. "I would never say that to her…", she said, as she sighs. "If she ever comes back, first thing I'll do is say sorry 100 times…maybe more than that…", she looks at the clock, which says 7:01 AM.

"_While I'm happy with my new friends, bitter pasts can sometimes return to haunt me…especially Junko, who I doubt even recognizes me. We'll come to it when that day comes. On the meantime…"_

"A party?! No way! I don't think the Academy ever had some sort of party!", said Keena, now alongside the rest of the group, with equally anticipated faces.

Lily then responds, "Since we're against them, we might as well have as much fun before we go into more battles. We'll still have a defense in case they might attack today, but on the meantime, it's best to have a litte fun, take out some stress."

Gavin then says, "That's out Lily! Wait, does the principal know about this?"

"All the Academy's officials approve of it. We even recently invested in a pool. It's pretty big and wide as well, so there's enough room."

Michie then says, "Hopefully there's karaoke! I wanna see Kanna fail miserably!"

"I can sing good enough, thanks.", replied Kanna,

Keena then notices something, "Wait, where's Arnoul?"

Everyone else but Lily then have a slight converned look, "Um…", as then Lily says "Turns out while we were searching, then fighting, someone pulled her switch on her rear, disactivating her."

Gavin then says, "Poor Liridans…it's like the worst kind of weaksauce weakness."

Kanna then scratches her head, "Meaning..?"

Lily says, "It means she's kind of down because she let her herself wide open."

"Shouldn't we try to cheer her up?", said Keena, in a bit of a worried tone.

"We're trying our hardest. We even had Michie and Kanna do a comedy routine, and it still failed."

Gavin the snaps his fingers, "Ooh, does it involove the Aristocrats?"

Michie and Kanna look at each other, then look at Gavin, with Michie then saying, "How did you know.

"Damn, it was? She sure is different when it comes to jokes."

Keena then thinks a bit and gets a solution, "Bingo!"

Kanna then quickly says, "Did I win?", causing a small chuckle from everyone. "Oh, never mind."

"Actually, I got a solution to really motivate her! It's time…for the rice of awesomeness!"

Everyone else reacts with a blink, "Huh?"

In Arnoul's room, she's lying headdown on her bed, with her music speakers playing "Unretrofied" by The Dillinger Escape Plan as she sighs. _"I once said that if I ever get my tail pulled, I failed myself. I may be an android, but I want to have some sort of career in the near future. I want to reach higher, have a fanbase…if I can't even watch myself, why should I care?_"

The door knocks, as she sighs and slowly walks to the door and opens it.

"Arnoul! Feeling down? Well be depressed no more! I got…rice!", said Keena as she hands her a bowl of rice and curry with the most cheerful tone and smile possible.

A brief pause happens, as then Arnoul closes the door.

Keena then sighs, "Hrm…darn…", she then knocks again.

"Go away…"

"Arnoul, everyone makes mistakes, and no one's perfect. Your friends understand and they nicely accept you for who you are."

Arnoul sighs, "If Lily sent you here to cheer me up…"

"She cares, we all care! You Liridans have human hearts, so you gotta at least be thankful to even have friends like them in the first place!"

"Hrm…"

"What about your bandmates? Do they know?"

Arnoul then flinches a bit upon hearing that comment,"I…haven't told them…"

"Well…now they're gonna know."

Three figures appeared, one girl with aqua-colored hair and pigtails, named Aly Krauss, who's the guitarist, another girl with a brunette bob cut called Liz Xayalith, who's the bassist and a boy with a yellow buzzcut named John Whitehouse, who's the singer and second guitarist.

Liz first says, "Arnoul, if you were troubled, why didn't you tell us?"

Aly then says, "Dudette, we'd help you out anytime. Or maybe play something a little more hardcore.

John, being see with sparkles around her face, "It's not pretty to get a depressed moment, it's not healthy for your features."

Arnoul then makes a small smile, "You guys are lucky that I'm amused that easily. I'll promise I'll be more open from now on…if John can stop sparkling."

"It just comes naturally, and when I sing, the sparklies anyways, so it shouldn't matter much."

"I'm just saying it blunt for once."

Keena is seen smiling throughout thinking, _"I wonder also…"_

A few hours later, in sunny skies and with warm temperature, with tons of whooping male and female students jump in the big pool as Arnoul yells out, "For your pleasured ears, the band 43% Burnt shall perform tons of music to rock the hell out! Let's start with some modern classic punk! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

They perform a cover of "All My Best Friends Are Metalheads":

"_You think its strange, that there's a way  
Of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
Pretend they're not the same as you._

You think its strange, that there's a way  
Of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
Pretend they're not the same as you.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
Or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did we take the time to really discover,  
How little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything, can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
You're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound.  
You're not the friend you won't miss anyhow"

As they continue to perform, and all kinds of partying going on, Michie is seen drinking a smoothie. "Ah, it's kinda funny that I'm drinking a smoothie that resembles my hair color."

Lily is then also seen with a smoothie, but looks a little grumbled.

"Whoa, my little Lily, you look like you saw a screening of The Grey. It's a great film, but the ending indeed is gonna make people go nuts."

"It's not that, I heard two guys talking about this whole NFL thing, with the referees on lockout."

"I didn't know you were so annoyed about that. You've told me time and time again that it didn't bother you."

"I just _know_ that some team is gonna get very badly screwed from this. Dumb calls, flags everywhere, maybe even a very obvious interception that is somehow ruled a touchdown, I can feel it."

"Aw, just drink it, and maybe you'll have a brain freez so you'll won't get as bothered."

"Okay…", Lily starts to drink the smoothie, the waits. "Nothing's happening-gah!"

Michie then laughs, "It stings a bit but it does cool your brain, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, no I'm gonna probably grumble at this smoothie."

"Hey…do you think the whole Academy knows about us?"

Lily blushes, "Well…I'll tell them eventually…maybe soon."

"We have to tell the truth someday. In this Academy's long history, there's never been a same-sex relationship."

"That's a little too conveniant."

"Agreed…I need a small lip peck."

"People then will think we're whispering through our ears, great idea!"

They both then make their tiny pecks, and luckily, they weren't seen they then sigh in relief.

Back with the band, who just finished their song, Arnoul makes small talk with her bandmates.

Anoul says, "C'mon, how about some DEP?"

John combs his hair and says, "Don't feel like screaming at the moment."

Liz then scoffs, as she then says, "I can sing that too, you know. I can even sing "Fix Your Face" if I have to.

Aly then ponders her chin, "Didn't you almost lose your voice the last time you sang that?"

"That proves I'm bitchin' tough, though."

Arnoul then says, "I declare we all perform…" she then whispers, as the band members agree. Arnoul then clears her throat, "ONE TWO THRE FOUR!", as they start rocking:

_Yeah Yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Let me make your stasis  
My-my-my-my Serpentine  
I got a breathalyzer  
And my body's clean_

While they are nodding their heads a bit, Michie then says, "Pretty impressive that Keena got Arnoul's funk out and went as far as making her band performing here."

"Haven't seen her do anything around on the party for a while."

Keena is seen pondering, then snap her fingers, thinking, _"I'll make a splash from 20 feet in the air!"_

She slowly starts to fly in the air until she's about 40 fetet in the air, as she shouted "GERONIMO!" as she splashed in the pool.

Some of the students laugh and clap a little.

Gavin then walks up to her as she slowly leaves from the pool, "You sure are being wild, Keena."

Keena giggles a bit and says, "Not like I'm a literal redhead…well, I am, but that's beside the point."

"Splashing is so 1990's, though. In fact, there's a recent trend going on."

"Like what?"

"Tossing random people and saying "POOL PARTY, YEAH!""

Keena then laughs, "Sounds insane, but might catch on. Maybe you could show me?"

"If you insist. Kanna might be my first victim."

"Alrighty. Kanna, come here!"

Kanna walks to them, "What's up?"

Gavin then grabs Kanna and throws her to the pool, "POOL PARTY, YEAH!"

Kanna then yells out, "WHAT THE-?!", as she lands on the water.

Gavin laughs madly as Keena then slowly giggles, as she then says, "You alright, Kanna?"

Kanna then surfaces out of the water, also laughing, "You two are lucky that I have a sense of humor!"

Gavin then has a wooden chair on hand, "Thanks for that. Here's a floaty!", he then throws it to Kanna's direction as she carefully catches it.

"I could throw anyone I want, right?", replied Keena.

"Just as long as you're careful. Don't want to overthrow it. Also, don't forget to spin around in the air, also yelling that."

"'Kay."

A brief pause happens, then Keena quickly grabs Gavin and yells out, "POOL PARTY, YEAH!", and then throws him to the pool. Gavin then surfaces as Keena then looks at him and as they both blush, they both think in unison, _"I think…I have a crush…"_

A figure then appears from behind Keena, as Keena then turns around, it's revealed to be Satomi, carrying a wand, looking furiated, "You…"

"H-hey…you don't see to look too good…"

"You punched Sempai…and it's likely that she's suffering at this point from a possible bone fracture!"

"Look, if anything, she started it, and last I heard, she's missing!"

Most of the students react with a gasp, as the band music stops and Satomi begins to cry.

Keena tries to calm her down by saying, "Listen…there's really no other way that we could say it, but…Yumi was the one who started yesterday's attack, accourding to Lily. All we know is that she escaped before we could even track her down during said attack. No matter how much you want to support her, she's…sort of part of an evil group now. She could even try to kill you, no matter what."

"That can't be! It's all your fault! You made her that way!"

Lily then steps in, "You've heard of Eiko Teruya, right? Well, Yumi and her, turns out, are cousins, and it looks like we're on the war against them, with CIMO8 on their side."

Satomi then snarls, "You too, Student Council President?", she slowly starts smiling, then slowly cacklinig, then laughing like a madwoman, "The whole Academy is turning on me…so I'll turn on all of you!"

She slowly undergoes a transformation, having her whole skin turn blue, her hair darker blue and fog slowly sorround her, also gaining long and sharp icy nails. The majority of the students fly off to stay away from danger.

Satomi then laughs evilly, "The girl you know as Satomi Hinata is dead…from now on I am known as…Icy Hail! Hopefully, everybody shall freeze in hell! I'll take you all on!"

Keena shakes her head, as her, Gavin, Lily, Michie, Kanna and Arnoul all adjust to stand in a straight line, then saying "We tried to help you…turns out you're just a cold…hard…bitch!

All 6 then say in unison, "Let's go!"

_We're all young and naive still  
We require certain skill  
The motive changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls_

_Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

END OF EPISODE


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter took a while to write due to not only college work, but I also was pretty sick when I originally was planning to start to write. As a further afvisory, the Halloween chapter will still happen, and yes a small skip could happen in passing a few months in order for it to happen.

Satomi laughs evilly, "The girl you know as Satomi Hinata is dead…from now on I am known as…Icy Hail! Hopefully, everybody shall freeze in hell! I'll take you all on!"

Keena shakes her head, as her, Gavin, Lily, Michie, Kanna and Arnoul all adjust to stand in a straight line, then saying "We tried to help you…turns out you're just a cold…hard…bitch!

All 6 then say in unison, "Let's go!"

_(theme song)_

_My mother told me_

"_Poor girl, be strong"_

_Some say I won't last_

_I say they're wrong_

_And we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_No, we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need reason_

_We are unstoppable…!_

Episode 5: Freeze Frames

All six jump as they all attempt to punch Icy Hail, as she then counters by making 6 fists out of ice, but they easily avoid the fists in stylish fashion, as Icy Hail then front flips and does the same attack, with the fists all connecting this time, knocking them all down.

Icy Hale the snickers, "Oh, just because I'm covered in ice doesn't mean I'm just going to stay frozen.", she then laughs.

The group all then stand up, Michie first saying, "If that was your attempt of a cocky joke, you, ma'am, should need a little practice.", as Keena then also says, "Not even trying at all!", as she then sticks her tongue at her.

Icy Hail responds by saying, "Oh, how immature."

"Says the girl who's obsessed to Yumi!"

"Shut it, you chimpanzee!"

"Chimpanz—then…your mother's chest hair!", Keena then lunges and tries to kick her, but then Icy Hail then turns her arm into an icy blade, trying to swing it at Keena, but struggles to do so, barely lifting it up and says, "No, no, no! Why can't I lift it—", as she then gets kicked in the face by Keena.

Keena then says, "Something tells me you're not really used to your powers."

Icy Hail then grows a bit, "My face is still human? RAH!"

Lily notices this, "She hasn't fully learned it yet…however, don't let your guard down, guys!"

Gavin then cracks his knuckles, "So piledriving her is a nice option, then."

Kanna then also adds, "Or bite her face off."

"Or flatten her head with my mecha.", said Arnoul.

"Um…you guys are indeed watching this chick's rage, right?", says Michie as she points to Icy Hail, who gets glowing purple eyes as she then suddenly throws ice in the shape of stalagmites to their direction.

Keena yells out "ICECOMING!", as the group once again dodge the ice, continuing to make stylish moves, as the stalagmites land on the ground, sometimes close to some of them as after a couple of more seconds, the barrage of stalagmites stop…the group all being on the ground, catching their breaths.

""Icecoming"? Really?", said Kanna.

"It sounded cooler in my mind…", said Keena with a nervous chuckle.

Icy Hail clears her throat, "I'm not done yet.", as she now literally turns her arms into what looks to be muzzles.

Lily quickly notices this, saying "Grenade launcher!" as she then stretches both her arms to try to punch her stomach, as the connection lands, Lily then barrages her with punches all over her body while walking to her direction slowly, each punch connecting. After punching her a couple more times, Icy Hail kneels down and pants.

"If there's one more thing I hate more than a cold and black heart, it's lying to commit being a student in the Academy.", said Lily.

Icy Hail responds back, "Not really…because I never was."

"Let me guess, you're a CIMO8 agent, too?, said Michie.

"I was an experiment for CIMO8 when I was a kid. I wanted to feel more than human, maybe even a hero…or a villain.", Icy Hail said and laughs a bit. "I remember seeing Yumi for the first time and immediately admired—no, fell in love with her after seeing her dealing with some boys attempting to hit on her. I would wonder if she would like my powers, too."

"But wait, wait…what did your future occupation say? Wouldn't you get caught by being possibly evil?", said Keena.

"It's why your security has been known to fail a little. CIMO8's technology is far superior, from what I've heard, so you're sort of like old timers.", Icy Hail said, with a small grin.

"They're like hell to deal with…especially how this weekend has gone off…", said Gavin.

"You won't get sympathy anymore, Satomi.", said Lily.

"I never needed sympathy anyways…", said Icy Hail, closing her eyes…only to open them, launching an ice beam, as it freezes Lily's left arm, Kanna's left leg and Arnoul's chest, with everyone else barely able to avoid it. Icy Hail stands again on her feet.

"That…I admit, got me.", said Lily.

"Knew it! Too easy!", yelled Gavin.

"The ones who got hit, all okay?", said Keena.

"This could slow me down a bit, but I'll still keep going.", said Arnoul.

"Kanna?"

Kanna remains silent, looking frustrated, "Frankly…no. I can't turn into a wolf anymore…Satomi, Icy Hail, whatever the hell you want to be called, you're now dead meat! You hear me?! Big mistake!"

Icy Hail could only smile and clear her throat as she then says, "Are you gonna bark all day, little doggie, or are you gonna bite?"

Kanna immediately attempts to rush at her, only to fall due to the ice in her leg, as Icy Hail laughs, "That was so worth it! It really is pathetic, really."

Kanna then slowly crawls, without saying a word, to Icy Hail.

"What are you going to do, punch me in the shin?"

Kanna then chuckles a bit, "Actually, to tell you the truth…"

"Huh?"

Kanna's head then changes into a wolf's, with her teeth now looking like iron, "…that was ironically a lie!", Kanna replied as she completely bites Icy Hail's right leg off, causing her to wobble, straining a bit.

"Way to go, Kanna!", yelled Keena proudly.

"No way is gonna recover from that!", said Gavin.

Icy Hail sighs disappointedly, "Really? Really, guys? Come on.", she said in an odd sarcastic tone.

"You're only back sassing me because you can't stand from now on.", replied back Kanna.

Icy Hail then grows another right leg in its place, as she then stands up, with Kanna's head returning back to normal. "I could do that myself in my sleep, even. Now…", she turns her right leg into the form of an ice stalagmite.

Kanna gulps, "Well, I'm neutered."

Keena then whispers something to the rest of the team, as they nod to agree, with Gavin first leaping behind Icy Hail, grabbing her from behind, while Keena swoops in and rescues Kanna.

"You wouldn't try anything rash on a girl as myself, right?", said Icy Hail.

"Actually, you'll be the first girl I will ever hurt, and it won't matter from now on!", yelled Gavin, as he does a German Suplex move on her, making her land hard on her head.

"Step 1, complete, Gavin! Step 2, Arnoul!", yelled Keena.

Arnoul then takes out a gun-like weapon and shoots it at a slowly standing Icy Hail, as it looked like nothing happens,

"Oh, seriously, relying on a gun like that?"

Arnoul chuckles a bit, "I only use these kinds of guns for jokers like you."

"Joker?! Making fun of me, are you? Well then…", she then punches herself. "What the…how did I…", she punches herself again.

"We Liridans make quite the unique guns. This one, in particular, I like to call it the Edward Norton Self-Punch gun. It might need a better name."

After punching a few more times, Icy Hail slowly begins to bleed from the nose and then is able to stop punching, panting, "Is that it? My face is bruised, but I can keep going!"

"Step 3, Michie!"

"On it, Keena!", yelled out Michie as she opens her mouth widely and lets out a wail, heading it over to Icy Hail's direction, as she attempts to cover her ears, but it doesn't work, still hearing the wail regardless, but then purple aura appear around Icy Hail.

"Stop…it…right…NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!", as Icy Hail yelled, she causes a huge blast, as everyone else attempts to block it, but get sent flying briefly, having painful landings to the ground. After the blast, the whole group attempt to get up, some of their swimsuit clothes being a bit shredded.

"That…backfired badly…", said Keena, straining a bit.

"Don't worry…it was our first attempt of a team-up move, after all.", said Gavin.

"The wailing didn't work…maybe it's some way to nullify it.", said Lily.

"Actually, I think I know. Michie, wailing can sometimes make the opponent suddenly unstable, especially if it's someone elemental. This is pretty simple stuff to learn, you know.", explained Arnoul.

"Sorry…I just badly wanted a new move to my arsenal.", said Michie.

"Everyone, pay attention now, here she comes!", said Lily, referring to Icy Hail approaching them, as they once again are in fighting position, they all attempt to charge at her, but then Icy Hail counters by creating a giant hand made of ice that grabs all of them then throws them to the ground.

"I shall call him Skillfull Fist. You like him?", said Icy Hail, now in a calm and cool matter.

"Guh…watch out, he might need a leash.", replied back Lily.

"Fisty here might not need anything to hold him back. He might even go on his own rules if I have to."

"Hey, my leg's no longer frozen anymore. In fact, that eye ice beam attack you did earlier? Now pointless!", replied Kanna.

"Oh, why thanks for the reminder.", responded Icy Hail back as she uses said attack, but the group are all able to dodge it this time, as Lily attempts to attack the hand. Lily combines her hand to form a spiky club, and then swinging down on the hand, then yelling out, "Spherical Womp!", but the big hand wasn't fazed. "Shit, barely even a dent!", she softly cursed under her breath as then Arnoul then gets a turn as she puts on steel gloves, then jumps, putting a mode that says "jackhammer" on the gloves as her hands then magically start to punch rapidly as she lands on the hand, as the punches slowly start to work due to the hand slowly cracking.

Meanwhile, both Michie and Kanna are dealing with Icy Hail, interchanging punches and kicks between each other, with Icy Hail avoiding them pretty easily, but then Lily comes to the fray, but even her attack is avoided by Icy Hail.

"Well, here's Lily, trying to save her girlfriend. You know, if this was some sort of anime, you two wouldn't get hooked up together because they'd be too darn shy.", said Icy Hail.

"Oh, ha, ha, what a joke, because, you see, it's not that we're lesbians, we're in love for each other, so why not just leave that alone?", responded back Michie.

"I wouldn't have minded you and Yumi together, but now I see that now you're being hypocritical right now. You just want to sell your body for hers, huh?", said Lily.

"I admit it…yes, she can touch me anywhere she wants, as long as she also likes it.", said Icy Hail.

A brief pause happens, with Lily Mihcie and Kanna but then Kanna breaks the silence by saying "That felt like listening to some sort of zen riddle. It's like your only characteristic is to get your panties wet over a so-called popular girl."

"I'm more than that, you know. Did you not see my ice capades? And I got referred to having a cold heart.", said Icy Hail.

"Also, as someone who has actually seen tons of anime. It's actually people like you that don't even get the girl because you keep it so secretive and is shy about it. I even admit it's shallow until I realize that's pretty much the point." , said Michie

Icy Hail the growls and aims straight at Michie, but then steps casually out of the way as Icy Hail trips.

"Holy crap, she fell for that.", said Kanna as she then notices Lily glowing her blue aura. "How long have you been like that?"

"Since Michie was doing the speech. It was a plan. Now…Satomi, you'll have the first taste of…The Whomping!"

Icy Hail then quickly turns around and counters with a large ice barrier as the punch gets deflected, then the fist heading to Lily's direction as she's briefly flinched but is able to jump out of the way.

Michie analyzes the barrier carefully and then says, "Lily, try again!"

"I think you read my mind! If it first I don't succeed, try again!", Lily yelled out as she dishes out another Whomping.

Icy Hail scoffs, saying"You kidding me? Your most powerful move won't-", but gets interrupted as the barrier suddenly breaks. "Wait, wha-", then gets uppercutted high in the air, screaming out.

Lily then sighs in relief and then says, "How did you know, Michie?"

"If there's something I actually learned in class, is that someone with inexperience can't hold out defensive moves for that long."

Lily chuckles a bit, "Still pretending to be dumb? Don't need to continue the act."

"Didn't you do that once, though?"

"Oh, good point."

Icy Hail then lands to the ground next to them, now unconscious.

"Oof, that's gotta hurt. I give that landing a 9.5, though.", kanna replied.

Meanwhile, after Arnoul did a bit of damage on the Skillful Fist, she then says, "Keena, Gavin, you two are up next, I'll check with Lily and the others!", as she leaps to the opposite direction.

"Gavin, this is possibly the time to say something pretty cool.", said Keena.

"Alrighty, shoot.", said Gavin.

"Um…I just got flustered…"

"How come?"

"Look at how this weekend as gone. Three days, three battles…what a croc.", she giggles, slightly nervously.

"See? You still got the sense of humor."

Keena smiles, as she takes a deep breath, and now seems more focused, "Let's deal this hand from keeping it to flip the bird!"

They both lunge towards the hand as it flies up to the air and open its palm to try to squish them, but they easily avoid it, as they then unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at the hand, but then, flicks its fingers at both of them, landing on the ground.

"That's a jerk kind of move!", said Gavin.

"Compared to who I dealt with two days ago, this thing's actually more human."

"Oh, I remember, some guy named Mr X. supposedly attack here. Heard about someone supposedly kicking his ass."

Keena gulps, "Well…um…"

"You must have _really_ whooped him to never see him again, huh?"

"If by whooped you mean "killed him on the spot", then…yeah…"

"Eh?"

The hand then takes the opportunity to shoot off some ice shards by forming it's fingers like if it was pretending it was a gun, as Keena and Gavin both avoid it all, but still talking throughout.

"Our first encounter had him putting a dog collar on me and attempted to molest me, then when I faced him again, almost attempted to do something really bad to Lily and almost kill Michie, so no damn way was I gonna let him get away with that again!"

"I instantly understand you. I'd do the same thing!"

"Oh. Well, yeah, I only do what's necessary to defend my friends!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I won't turn emotional or any of that depressing stuff, I'm gonna make sure we prevail!

They both then jump in the air and they then both attempt an elbow drop to the hand, only an attack closer to officially breaking it.

"We should have a finishing blow for it!", said Gavin.

"I think I know how! Let's both kick it!", said Keena.

"Like a Sweet Chin Music? Pretty pretty please?"

"Yes, we can even tune the band!"

They both stomp their feet slowly a few times, before letting out a yell from both of them, kicking the hand, breaking it into pieces.

"Boom goes the dynamite!", they both said, hi-fiving and laughing.

"I actually kinda wished the battle would be longer, so we can keep fighting it.", said Gavin.

"Pep talk during battle is always the best talk.", said Keena as whistling is heard.

Lily and the rest of the group appear with Icy Hail in hand cuffs, with Arnoul carrying her. Kanna is heard yelling "Hey-yo!"

"They're they are!", said Keena as she waves her arms to them.

"I don't feel like I'm getting old for this, but it just keeps getting ridiculous.", said Lily.

"Hey, be a little more faithful, my girlfriend, you.", said Michie as she pecks her on the lips a bit.

"You fell for it."

"I don't mind that.

"We came, we saw, we kicked their ass!", said Kanna.

Gavin retorts back, "We never came to them, it's actually she came to us, but we indeed saw and kicked her ass."

"Plus, she's not gonna get away.", said Keena proudly, however Icy Hail suddenly wakes up, leaps out of Arnoul's arms and summons some sort of icy wind that causes her to vanish.

"Well, she's a stinking cheater.", said Keena.

"Maybe I should have bearhugged her, instead.", said Arnoul.

"Not to worry, guys. Doesn't look like we'll worry about her for a while.", said Lily.

"Oh, good, 'cause I think we could all use a bath. Some of us are kinda staining our blood a bit…", said Michie.

"Who knew blood would feel like sweat?", said Gavin.

"Either way, they both kinda stink bad.", said Keena, before giggling a bit.

In CIMO8 headquarters, Icy Hail is seen kneeling in front of Eiko.

"You're going to pay your loyalty to me, will you?", said Eiko.

"W-well…mostly for Yumi…is she here and can I see her?", said Icy Hail

Yumi then slowly appears from behind, "You're Satomi, correct?"

Icy Hail then transforms back as Satomi, gasping in happiness.

"We'll have a bit of a special process…and your body is needed in my room…", as Yumi cops a bit of a feel on one of Satomi's breasts as Satomi moans a bit.

"If you are, then…go easy on me…", said Satomi as they then walk back in the opposite direction through a sliding door.

2V then whispers to Eiko, "She shall be another notable asset on us, don't you think?"

Eiko chuckles softly, "Well, all I can say is that she's not gonna be alone and that we're gonna get quite a possible army thanks to her. It might take months, even…but all in all, it'll be worth it. Keena Soga, weather you're the Law Of Entity or not…you'll still be vanquished!"

Back at the Academy, it's now nighttime; Kena is seen resting in her room, reading some sort of magic book.

"_For the time being were called the Weekend Warriors. It was a nice little name, but I just hope it won't happen every single weekend. It's funny how Eiko could still be targeting us, and, in a way, it's also peculiar how this is the reason how we were all able to meet. At least we're always prepared, even if my ribs could turn into jelly at any minute…however; the night is not over yet."_

A knock is heard in the door.

"Come in.", said Keena. The door opens, revealing to be Gavin.

"Hey, K-Keena…"

"You look like you saw a mouse with rocket boosters attached to its back. What's going on?"

Gavin laughs a bit, but then clears his throat, "Mind if we talked for a while?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I haven't really told you how I got into the Academy in the first place. Wanna hear about it?"

"It's great to know more about people, so you indeed can go ahead.". she said, with a notable smile on her face.

"Well…it's a little embarrassing, but it's sort of my parents' idea. They figured I could need self-defense, but I felt kind of weak before transferring here."

"You don't seem weak, though."

"Well…I've kinda grown into it and trained myself, and look at me now…not muscly but as a fan of wrestling I figured it'd be quite an ability…and doing it on that Jersey Shore reject? Amazing."

"He must have some sort of target practice.", she giggles.

Gavin scratches his head and chuckles a bit, "I've trained with other people, but yeah, I basically had him as a market target cause he's quite a jackass."

"Still…never thought I'd have to face her again…okay, it's a little weird saying that since we never have met face to face…I just realized how odd it is to have an enemy I haven't even met."

"Speaking of self-defense…and you?"

"I secretly trained for the past couple of months…it was a more of a humorous painful progress that I thought."

"Is it a Karate Kid-like progress?"

"No, just a unique one. I even punched and kicked while flying, it was…unique."

He laughs, "Is learning to fly difficult, or…?"

"Actually, pretty easy, probably because it's just that fun."

"I don't think I need to fly. Although…you can teach me if you want…", he said with a blush.

"If you want, as well…", she said, also with a blush.

Gavin the abruptly says, "I'm crushing on you!", but then covers his mouth quickly and hides his face, with Keena's whole face being beet red.

"G-Gavin…"

"I'll leave the room now…goodbye."

Keena then grabs his shoulder with her right hand, then saying "I'm flattered…I really am…and I think you're really sweet, too, although I admit, starting a relationship this fast is a little risky…"

"I don't want to feel alone anymore…I have friends now, but I admit…I need someone like you around all the time…but I guess I understand that it's too soon…all I can say is that…you're easily the most beautiful, cute, and dare I say, hottest girl I have ever met in my life…you're that cool to me…even if we sort of just met…it's like fate."

"You're kind, too…I can already tell from your look…it's lucky you were able to hang out with us, even if it was in a sudden moment. I need someone just as badly, too…at least you have parents that care about you…I've lived this strongly with my parents missing for years…but I never think that they're dead ever. I just know that they're likely surviving on their own, hoping I'm able to be alright. It's the way of life…it can be harsh, but it can also be sweet."

"You should take poetry classes…that was nothing short of amazing.", he said, now hugging her.

"Speaking of amazing…so is now our love.", she said as they embrace into a loving kiss.

"_I remember seeing poems being really negative about love, going as far as saying that a kiss may ruin a human life…to which I say, they're just over exaggerating. I believe love keeps on blooming as long as you will it. If it ends, it ends, but regardless, having a loved one means that you'll always have someone to be around. It's that simple. Never be negative and make bad love poems, instead at least cheer up, y'know. Is this gonna go smooth sailing? Or a rocky path. Depending if a certain enemy is gonna track us, but even if they do…we'll defend our Academy with all our costs. We'll finally cross our paths, Eiko, and when we'll do…it's a showdown accepted and brought!"_

(ending song)

_We're all young and naive still  
We require certain skill  
The motive changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls_

_Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

END OF EPISODE


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

There's a possibility that there may not be a chapter uploaded on November until near Thanksgiving, probably two. College is quite a drag, indeed. Gonna try my best to really be careful.

"_And just like that, two months have passed, and believe it or not, and hard to believe, Eiko has not made a move. We kept telling ourselves that she's probably suddenly playing fair, but she's likely to play mind tricks on us, but in said two months, the six of us were having fun hanging out. On weekends, of course."_

(Cue montage to the tune of "Crown On The Ground" in the background throughout of antics of the group, including playing video games, taking pictures at photo booths, weather it's at the Academy or arcades, watching movies, singing karakoke, as well as training their skills)

"_Most importantly, we were hanging with not only friends, but with my dedicated boyfriend, Gavin, who is just as much in love with me as I am with him, to the point that we were allowed to share a room. Of course…after that fated weekend, there's a bit of paparazzi involved, but that's another story. On the meantime…"_

"Halloween! The most sugary holiday of the year!", Keena said as she twirls around giggling, with the halls of the Academy in Halloween decorations.

"Who doesn't love a good old fashioned costume party?", said Gavin.

"Interestingly, we only had one other Halloween party, and that was last year.", said Lily.

"Ah, yeah, didn't you dress up as Ducky Momo?", said Michie.

Lily blushed, "Yeah…it was a bit of a surprise…and you dressed up as Billy, Jigsaw's puppet, for some reason."

"Hey, the Saw series actually had story and developed characters. One of the best film series of all time.", Michie said proudly.

"Wait, that was you? Now you should have deserved to win the contest more. Now _that_ would be just as much of a surprise.", said Gavin.

Keena overhears the conversation, "How were you in Halloween last year, Gavin-gins?"

Gavin blushes a bit, "Well, Keena-kins, I wrestler CM Punk. While it was expected, I did have an overblown entrance.

"I saw it on YouTube th eother day, and I just couldn't stop giggling! I admit it was pretty hot, too…"

They both blush, "Speaking of hot, how hot were you last year?"

"I was sick, so I couldn't be in it…but this year? Full of hype!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I did hear about the costumes, though and…is it true that Kanna was Hanna?"

Kanna twiddles with her thumbs, "My Saoirse Ronan look wasn't entirely convincing, and yet people still got impressed by it."

"Did you try speaking German, Arabic, French and Italian?"

"No, I just say "I just missed your heart", and the people cheered."

Arnoul just chuckles and says "They'd eat up any epic line from any movie."

"Oh, yeah? It's not like you were big in Halloween, either."

"I was the Lipstick-face Demon from Insidious."

A brief pause happens, as the rest of the gorup then all say "THAT WAS YOU?!"

"Too shocking?"

_(theme song)_

_My mother told me_

"_Poor girl, be strong"_

_Some say I won't last_

_I say they're wrong_

_And we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_No, we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need reason_

_We are unstoppable…!_

Episode 7: Halloween Havoc

In CIMO8 headquarters, Eiko, Annie, Minnie and 2V are seen walking in a hallway.

"Those people in the Academy will be baffled at our first attack in months.", said Eiko.

"It's gonna be like Caligula up in here.", said Minnie, chuckling a bit.

"As hilarious as it would be having a man with an ass for a stomach, it's not exactly supernatural, it's human. Somehow. Anyhow, it's gonna require a bit of patient, so the attack is likely to happen when night falls."

"You're not going to tell what the monsters are, are you?", said Annie.

"I'd ruin the surprise. In fact, I'll actually appear on the battlefield to meet Keena a bit. What good is a villain am I if I haven't even confronted her yet?", said Eiko.

"It's a unique approach that only Eiko can do.", said 2V.

"Not to mention that if all fails, we got not one but two secret weapons.", said Eiko.

"So…where are Xavier and Samantha now, and Yumi and Satomi?", said Annie.

"I bet they all be baby makin'.", snarked Minnie.

"Actually I made sure to prevent their libidos by secretly inserting a chip on them."

"Wait, but you do know Yumi and Satomi can't-", said Annie before being interrupted by 2V.

"It works with sperm donation and even adopting."

"There's an anti-baby policy here. We don't want to waste time with half-pints. And to answer your question, Annie, after their training, I decided to give them free time out, but they only have a week.", said Eiko.

"I got ya, ho.", said Minnie.

"Also…", said Eiko, before throwing her to the floor using her arm, "…don't call me "ho", ho.", before walking alongside 2V ahead.

"I told you many times, twin sis.", said Annie.

"I was worried she would pop a cap on me a couple of times or something. I'd be like 50 Cent, only I won't lose steam after 3 albums.", said Minnie, straining a bit.

"You might have a dislocated shoulder, though."

"Oh, goodie."

Back at the Academy, it's now nighttime, and music can be heard through the speakers.

Keena is seen wearing as Harley Quinn (her outfit from theBatman _Arkham Asylum _game, the only difference is that her pigtals are colored red), then saying "Don't think I'll be clowning around that much tonight…just kidding!", she giggles. "Lemme see you, Gavin-gins!"

Gavin appears in red and white trunks, boots, and jacket, with a notable large beard, yellling out "No! No! No!"

Keena couldn't help but giggle, "Don't see how you're saying no if you're already showing it to me.", she said.

"It's his current gimmick, remember?"

"Yeah, all of us did it at the same time, too. It was quite a sight to behold."

"Agreed! Wonder if you don't mind the beard?"

"Let me try…", said Keena, as she then smooches him and giggles. "Well, it doesn't bother me cause it's ticklish."

"Hopefully no one calls me goatface…"

"Oh, that phrase never caught on."

Meanwhile, in Lily's room, Michie is seen wearing a big jacket with a scorpion on the back and a jean skirt, her hair let down as well, looking over a window. Lily is then heard saying, "Not too flashy this time? Seems quite ordinary."

"Just felt the jacket was good enough, and besides, it's not like I got it for $120 for nothing. You look a little too revealing yourself."

Lily is seen wearing a hat with a closed eye, black and white striped thighighs, boots, a white jacket, purple eye makeup and navel on full display. "Dream Eater Merry is here, so no need to fear!"

Michie chuckles a bit, "Don't think that was her notable quote."

"I know, just wanted to try my own unique kind of interpretation."

"By rhyming? Don't think so.", Michie responded with a chuckle. "Hey, you're not gonna dye your hair purple?"

"No, I figured this would be good enough. Also, do you think I sound too much like Merry?"

"Maybe. It'd be funny if I sounded like Engi, though. We'd be bickering, and you'd call me an eggplant."

"Eh heh heh…that'd just be maladroit.", responded Lily a bit shyly.

Meanwhile, in Kanna's room, she's seen wearing a blue-haired wig with what looks to be a cowlick also featured, and is also wearing a yellow school-like outfit with a blue skirt. "Might as well try this on, since I'm sort of compared to her, anyways…this'll be omega _sweet_."

In Arnoul's room, she's seen wearing a black suit, alongside a white shirt, with a black tie. "And the finishing touch…", she said as she then wear shades. "Excellent.", she said with a smile.

The group, with the exeption of Kanna reunite in the cafeteria, where the party is being held, with most of the other students also in a variety of costumes.

"Seems a bigger crowd of dressed people compared to last year.", said Lily.

"You know, with these costumes, I don't think the paparazzi could recognize us.", said Keena. However, some photographers then suddenly take a few pictures at Lily, then leaves. A brief pause happens.

"Still not gonna purple dye the hair.", said Lily.

"I'll deal with it.", said Arnoul as she has a Neuralyzer on hand and walks off to find the phtographer.

"That's a prop, right?", said Keena.

"Liridans can actually turn fake props of guns, etc. to real weapons. It takes tons of adjusting and focus, though."

"Even famous cars? I'd love to see them do the DeLerean.", said Gavin.

"Even. Famous. Cars.", said Lily with enthusiasm.

"Whooooa…", said both Keena and Gavin, as a flash is seen and heard, Arnoul walks back with them.

"I think it worked a little too well. Even the camera got the amnesia effect.", said Arnoul.

"There goes many possible celebrity scandals.", said Michie.

Then Kanna arrives, yelling out a loud, "Maaahooooooooo~!", and shows herself making a pose.

"Arnoul, I think you might need to use the Neurolyzer again.", said Michie.

"Don't be a sour sport, Michi, this might be hilarious.", said Lily.

Kanna then hugs Lily, "Oh my God, Becky, you look so omega adorable that I'd hug you until your're squished no more!", with Keena, Gavin and Arnoul trying hard not to laugh.

"Er…am I Becky because of my height or my hair?"

"What are you talking about? You _are _Becky!"

"Hey, Kanna?", responded Keena.

"Who's this Kanna? I'm Himeko Katagiri. Thought you already mnew that, Kurumi.", said Kanna.

"W-wait, I'm Kurumi?", said Keena.

"Of course! I keep feeling bad that you're called boring, but I'd never call you that.", said Kanna as Gavin is seen rolling on the floor laughing.

Keena then gets a small thought, then snaps her fingers, and then grips Kanna's cowlick and grins, "You do know what happened to you after the mushroom incident, right?"

"Uh…"

She then lifts the wig, showing Kanna's usual hair, "You got a wig as a result.", Keena said, with Kanna whining.

"Now you're gonna get extra homework, omega idiot!", said Lily.

"Okay, I'm defeated…", said Kanna.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That was like the closest to a reunion special!", said Gavin while clapping.

"Glorious and genius, it's every comedy anime fan's dream come true!", said Michie, also clapping."

Keena, Lily and Kanna all shrug, but proudly bow, as Arnoul joins some other people in costumes, looking like they're about to do something.

Liz, dressed as an angel, appraoches the gang, "Hey, guys, Arnoul is gonna make a performance. It's gonna be a little different than usual."

"No band performance this time?", said Keena.

"She's been quite into this song, and regardless that she's dressed in those clothes, by golly, she'll sing!"

"Well, let's check it out, maho!", said Kanna.

A "thump" beat starts the song, as throughout the performance, some monsters outside begin to advance, able to hear the beat, also in CIMO8 headquarters, Eiko and her fellow cohorts are watching these events unfold through a big screen in what seems to be a laboratory-like place through a small flying beast carrying a camera above.

_Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river _

_Hold my hand _

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

_If you get sleep or if you get none _

_The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby _

_Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun _

_Red sun rises like an early warning _

_The Lord's gonna come for your first born son _

_His hair's on fire and his heart is burning _

_Go to the river where the water runs _

_Wash him deep where the tides are turning _

_And if you fall _

_And if you faaaaall…_

_Hold my hand _

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river _

_Hold my hand, _

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down _

_The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight _

_Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger _

_Drive your son like a railroad spike_

_Into the water, let it pull him under _

_Don't you lift him, let him drown alive _

_The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder_

_Let that fever make the water rise _

_And let the river run dry _

_And I said hold my hand _

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river _

_Hold my hand, _

_Ooh baby it's a long, long, long, long, long way _

_Hold my hand, _

_Ooh baby it's a long way down _

_A long way down…_

As the performance ends, the monsters outside take one more step, but something flashes from the ground, as it causes an explosion.

"W-wait…what?" said Eiko in disbelief.

"Damn, girl, they ain't dumb." said Minnie, as Eiko then walks away. "Where are you going?", said Annie.

"I underestimated them, so I might as well show my anger right in front of them. Don't bother following me."

Back at the Academy.

"Oh my God, the quarterback is toast! Yes, it worked!", said Gavin.

"Çourse, Gavin-gins. Did she really think we'd be dumb to fall for it a second time?", said Keena.

"Looks like the two-month planning just went straight thumbs down.", said Michie.

"Yeah!", yelled Kanna cheerfully…only to then say in a matter-of-fact way, "They added mines without some of us knowing, right?"

"For someone who didn't know about it, you're right on the money.", said Lily. "We secretly inserted invisible mines that activate when it's a monster or possible attacker."

"And when it comes to air, well…we're still working on the kinks of that, but it's sort of a prototype. Something about invisible red rays.", said Michie as another explosion is heard. "I think I just did ironic black comedy."

Arnoul the taps on the glass of the windows, "And then there's these new glass windows. They're pretty darn strong. And 100% explosion proof."

"What do you guys say that we finish off the remaining army, huh?", said Keena.

Everyone else then say, "All right!", as the 5 of them jump through the windows and land safely, but then one of them realize something…

"Wait…so the windows didn't break while they explode, but it did when we went through them?", said Arnoul.

A brief pause happens until Keena breaks the silence saying, "Maybe we're stronger than an explosion?"

Another brief pause happens as they then nod and say, "Oooooooh."

A green monster tries to sneak up on Keena as she just nonchalantly raises her palm, punching its face, elbows its face also and finally roundhouse kicks it, knocking it unconscious to the ground—all without even looking at it.

Keena then chuckles, and lets her whole hair out "Groovy.", she said.

Gavin blushes from the sight, "Hooooottie!", as many monsters then attempt to sneak from behind as the rest of the team begin their assault, with Michie first summoning her bats and saying "My bats like to dissect monsters. Did you know they can be utterly insane?" as the bats go through the monsters' stomachs, then she chops their heads off. "Weird that these monsters don't bleed."

Gavin avoids several smashes from other monsters as he then jumps up to two of the monsters' heads and attempts a successful double DDT as it connects, knocking them out instantly as their heads are below the ground. "These are just pushovers.", he said, but another monster then tries to smash him with it's fists, but he then reverses both fists and turns it into a submission, applying a Omoplata Crossface, as he yells "YES! YES! YES!"

Lily stretches her hands and then turns around, knocking out any monsters attempting to get nearby, only for some of them to get up. "You get back down, but you get up again.", she said with a shrug, as she then does a backflip, handstands, and then carefully plants her head on the ground and spins around, stretching her legs hitting the monsters once more and knocking them down for good as Lily stand up again. "Hoo-fucking-yah." , she said.

Kanna then slashes and claws her way through some of the monsters, causing them to fall into pieces, "Mahooooooooooo!", she howled.

Arnoul shoots many of the monsters with her multiple guns, including AK47-like guns and Magnum-like pistols, as well, all done with a serious look on her face. After a few minutes, all the monsters are pretty much dead as they then turn into dust and shrivel away quickly.

"Phew, easy peezy, lemon squeezy.", said Keena.

"I wouldn't say that…", said Arnoul, pointing to where a sudden moaning sound is heard, as it turns out, there are zombies on the way.

"Are they slow moving, Keena?", said Gavin.

"Yeah…they're dead. They're all messed up.", said Keena.

"Michie, if I were surrounded by eight or ten of these things, would I stand a chance with them?", said Lily.

"Well, there's no problem. If you have a gun, shoot 'em in the head. That's a sure way to kill 'em. If you don't, get yourself a club or a torch. Beat 'em or burn 'em. They go up pretty easy.", said Michie.

"This is no Sunday school picnic!", said Kanna, turning into her normal form.

"Attempting to fight them will have us be infected, which is why it's better off using these.", said Arnoul, as she then gives them a variety of guns; giving Keena an AK-74, Gavin an AK-12, Lily a Heckler & Koch MP5, Michie a Heckley & Koch UMP and Kanna a Benelli M4. "I'll stick to my Magnum. Now, has anybody ever used a gun before?"

A brief pause happens, as Gavin, Michie and Kanna shake their heads, all saying "Nope."

"Well, while facing Mr. X, me and Lily did pose a bit and pretended to attempt to shoot him. Does that count?"

"Not really.", said Arnoul. "It's not really that hard and all you guys need to do is to just shoot like crazy at those nasty bastards. Any more questions?", she said.

"Go all House Of The Dead on them, then?", said Kanna.

"The movie, or the game?"

"The game."

"Good, because the movie never happened, but first…", she said, before putting everyone bandannas on their heads as she then continued, "It's a bit of a special kind of technology that Liridans only could do. Infinte ammo. No reloads, either. I'm only letting you have this because you're all inexperienced. Might need to learn actual gun lessons just in case."

Everyone else respond with a nod as Arnoul then says, "Okay, now, time to open fire on the undead!", as they all then yell out, and start to shoot on the undead, going as far as trying to walk slowly, all unflinched as they're able to keep shooting at the zombies straight in the heads.

"Huh, these zombies are apparently not bleeding, either.", said Michie.

"Must have been on their own unique diet.", said Gavin.

After a couple of minutes of stylish shooting, all the zombies are down and now also turned to dust.

"Bring it, Eiko! Whether it's a supernatural clown, death himself or even an angry molesting tree, we're not afraid!", said Kanna. However, all of a sudden, some sort of colored dust is seen on the air as it hits everyone except Keena, who's slightly ahead of the group. It also causes the guns to suddenly disappear.

"I don't think we're done guys, so I should probably use my magic to detect possible more threats…", said Keena as she then turns around, she notices the rest of the group fell asleep. "What the…they can't possibly suddenly sleep like this…"

Evil chuckling is heard from afar. "Your friends and boyfriend took a bad time to take a nap."

"Stop it…I know who you are, and I know what you once did…it's just hard to believe that it took this long."

Eiko then slowly steps out of the shadows. "Keena Soga. Quite a name, and now, reputation. I actually immediately believed the Mr. X incident. I knew you wouldn't stay weak forever."

"Can't be any worse than you. I heard you killed your father to take over the family for your own personal gain."

"Oh, you're too nice. Thanks to a certain green-haired mechanical bitch, she brought him back to life, but turns out I got even more enraged when it turns out that was only a vision she created. Not to mention…", Eiko said, then pointing to the sleeping body of Lily, "…_she_ was also at fault for somehow knowing about that plan."

"Well, she did a damn fine job! She cared about the Academy, unlike you! Why did you even join the Academy in the first place?"

"You're dumb, aren't you? Just like Yumi, just like Satomi, Xavier, Samantha, yeah, it's a norm by now. They got influenced by me, you see. I never gave a shit about the Academy in the first place, and instead I'm pretty much the Queen!"

"You must be together with Boichiro, too, huh?"

Eiko just laughs, "Oh, yeah, Boichiro. I offed him, you see. He was starting to become slightly good, so it's only appropriate that I sliced his head off. And we were gonna get engaged…I made sure he would never…ever…doubt me."

"You're…not human anymore, are you?"

"I still am, just very patient and subtle about my interests."

"Your family should be ashamed. Raising you as a good daughter, only to turn into a power-hungry and despicably bad human being."

"You're just gonna keep on complimenting me?"

"Actually, you just don't get it!"

Keena starts rushing, trying to punch her, but Eiko quickly counters, arm throwing her to the ground, then gripping on it.

"I just go a little mad sometimes. We all go a little mad sometimes. Haven't you?", said Eiko

"The only way that gets me mad is if anybody hurts my friends!", said Keena as she's able to lose the grip, with both of them now standing back up, they run at the same time as they then interchange punches, blows and kicks, blocking each hit with their arms. After a while, Eiko notices an opening and punches her in the stomach, then kicks her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Giving up yet?", said Eiko.

"Like hell!", said Keena, with a small bruise on her left cheek, immediately stands up and the punches and kicks continue, but this time, Keena finds the opening and knees Eiko in the stomach then uppercuts her, knocking her down.

"I learned how to control the fighting all by myself!"

"Oh, spare me your justice; it makes me have a gag reflex."

"Too much bad candy, I suppose."

"Enough playing fair!", said Eiko as she then throws three shuryken stars to Keena, as she's able to avoid two of them, but one of them briefly slashes her a bit in the arm.

"Darn villain traits…", said Keena as Eiko continues to throw 5 more, this time Keena successfully avoiding them, however then Eiko takes advantage and kicks her in the chest, while Keena recovers quickly and tries to respond with a kick of her own, Eiko then swiftly avoids it easily and quickly jumps to now to kick Keena's back as Keena yelps out a bit as she lands on the ground.

"You're not that trained, it seems. I always find a way to cross-counter you, move after move, and you just overshoot yourself.", said Eiko.

"Mngh…you asked for it…Samantha paid the price on that, too…", said Keena, as it looks like she's monitoring the area sleuthly.

"You gonna break my arm? I'd be foolish to fall like she did."

"Always expect…the unexpected!"

Keena then quickly gets up and attempts some sort of headscissors with her legs on Eiko's head as she's able to connect the headscissors takedown with Eiko connecting her back with a large tree as she then yelps out.

"Don't ever underestimate trees!", said Keena.

"Gurgh…I'm outta here. Consider this our first of many battles. Although, I also might have unfinished business with Lily."

"Go ahead and try, cause we're tougher than a brick wall."

"You'll be like the Berlin wall, cretins!", Eiko said as she disappears in a puff of smoke.

The rest of the group then approaches, with Gavin immediately calling out "Keena!" and hugs her. "We just saw the tail end of it, that bitch was Eiko, wasn't it?", he continued.

"Yeah…she's not normal. She isn't just handling a secret corporation for nothing. I have a feeling…that sooner or later she might attempt to harm innocents like if they're terrorists, just so they can attract us…"

"Some kind of terrorism? Why would you think of something so…out there?", said Gavin.

"Maybe I'm over thinking things…", said Keena.

"In a way, she's not that far off. It'll be unpredictable what her group will think next. Not to mention that if we can't locate them, we're likely gonna have multiple attacks like this.", said Lily.

"Do you have a theory on where they live?", said Michie.

"Constan Academy is in Maine…I could say they're in Canada, but there's no real clue…it could also be on some sort of island on an ocean, maybe even on a landmark like Niagra Falls or Mout Rushmore. We could try to follow them, but it'd be some sort of risk if they somehow discover us."

"Looks like a job for research, maho!" said Kanna.

"For now, though, it's a little late, and we sorta need sleep." said Keena.

"You don't feel too hurt, Keena-kins?", said Gavin.

"A little bit. My left cheek's a teensy bit bruised."

"Might be cured by a bit of cuddling."

Keena responds with a giggle, "Well, can't not accept that." She then pecks him on the lips.

"We fought monsters and zombies on Halloween night. Yep, another night on the job." said Michie.

"Mm-hmm. Now, about those guns lessons…" said Arnoul.

The rest of the group respond with a groan, but then they laugh a bit.

"Just kidding. Androids can have a sense of humor too, you know."

"_Eiko's unorthodox strategy for Halloween almost could have gotten us. Maybe she could learn that gimmicks don't really work. However, we should've have a feeling she had something a little more hidden…we wouldn't have expected it, either._

As Eiko escapes from jumping three to tree, she gets a call from Minnie.

"Yo, Eiko, tonight was kind of a dud. Also saw your fight and you really had her on the ropes."

"Yeah, enough appreciation, Minnie. Feel like taking a brief trip, actually to realize how superior I am."

"I think I know what you trippin' with."

"Why stop attempting to conquer this world…when I could go to another dimension to finish what I started?", she said with an evil laugh.

(ending song)

_We're all young and naive still  
We require certain skill  
The motive changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls_

_Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

END OF EPISODE


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, a new arc is approaching. Also, this chapter's gonna be a bit different than usual by the fact that it might be pretty sad. I indeed planned one of the characters to at least have some sort of tragic backstory as it was slightly hinted in chapter 3.

It is now snowing in the Academy on a Friday, as Lily and Michie are seen in their room. Lily wakes up early, as usual. Noticing the weather outside, she sighs.

"Well, it's here…", she said.

Michie slowly wakes up. "You don't look pleased, Lily? Something the matter?"

"Maybe it's time…to finally tell everyone… Michi…"

"You're going to tell us what?"

"I trust in you all, so…perhaps I should tell how I got these powers of mine."

"I only know some fuzzy details from our childhood, true. I'm with you here."

"No more hiding secrets…later on, you'll tell our friends that we're going to have a really important meeting. The gloves are coming off.", said Lily, then giving off a deep breath.

_(theme song)_

_My mother told me_

"_Poor girl, be strong"_

_Some say I won't last_

_I say they're wrong_

_And we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_Yo, yo yo, yeah, oh_

_No, we won't back down this time!_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we don't need reason_

_We are unstoppable…!_

Episode 8: Make Yourself

Keena, Gavin, Kanna and Arnoul are at the cafeteria, just finishing their lunch.

"Say, don't you guys think Lily's feeling a bit off lately?" said Kanna.

"Off? No, don't think so. Maybe it's because it's might be her busy face." said Keena.

"If I know Lily, is that she's concentrating ridiculously hard, so no need to worry." said Gavin.

"Maybe it's because she wants to play in the snow outside." joked Arnoul.

They all then have a though bubble of Lily skipping like a little girl outside, only of a red X to appear.

"Okay…did anybody else think of that and had a really off feeling?" said Keena as everyone raises their hands, including hers. "Let's never think of her as a child then." She continued…only to giggle softly…which causes Gavin to chuckle…which then causes Kanna to laugh a little, while Arnoul tries to hold her laugh.

"Okay, maybe it is indeed a little funny." said Gavin.

Kanna then slowly stops laughing, "But still, what could be the real reason why she seems not as energetic?", she said.

"Regardless, maybe she might need a little help from some good 'ol rice!", said Keena, while Gavin blushes and chuckles, hugs her and says, "That's my girl!"

"Well, maybe we could go to her office for a bit." said Arnoul.

"That won't be necessary, guys." said Michie, who has overhead them and is now approaching them. "She actually wants all of you to join to the council room right away."

"Maybe Kanna was right after all…let's see what's going on, Michie." said Keena.

They all then go to the student council room, where Lily is seated on her desk.

"You are…gonna tell us something, right?" said Keena.

"Correct…" said Lily. "Since you guys have been true friends to me lately, I figured I might want to tell a story to you."

"Wait a minute, you're not gonna pull out some sort of magic book, are you?", said Gavin.

"No, nothing like that. It's a story about how…" said Lily, but then held her words back.

"Need a little more breathing room, Lily?" said Michie.

"No…I can do it." said Lily.

"C'mon, you can spit it out!" said Kanna.

Lily takes a deep breath, then stands up to face the rest of the group. "These arms aren't magic made…they're filled with a combination of substances and chemicals…so…basically I'm a walking experiment."

Everyone else except Michie gasps.

"S-so…you're not human?" said Keena.

"I am. My DNA is also different from all of you, as well. It's considered superior, which equals more power. I honestly never think it's anything special because I dislike superiority. I want to stand out, but never like this."

"So…how did you get to be an experiment, anyways?" said Gavin.

"It's not exactly…a happy story…but I will tell all of you." said Lily.

"It was only 3 days before Christmas. I was 5 years old, and I was with my parents, returning home from a visit from a birthday party that one of my Mom's friends had. My Dad worked as a doctor at Maine Medical Center in that time ; his name was Greg. My Mom is a scientist. She wanted to be like her foremothers before her. Her name was Mia. They both were childhood friends and when they got into college, my Dad was falling for her and while she wanted them to remain friends, she then crushed on him a bit and they then fell in love. After my birth, Mom was supposedly creating what is supposedly her biggest research to date; a way to cure paralysis from the body. It was inane, but she seemed to still believe it, and my Dad was also pushing forward, but it didn't mean he was obsessed with it.

My parents took care of me really well…to the point that if I saw either of them leave work, I'd cry almost nonstop. I loved them very much…it was probably at the point I might be inspired to either be a nurse or a scientist…however…that night…it was snowing profusely, and we had to leave early to see if we were able to reach home before the snow could pile up. It got awful quick. Up ahead, a driver looked like he was in a rush slipped in high speed as Dad tried to turn away, but the slippery road made it difficult to turn and spun. The driver hit our car on the driver's side…"

"Your Dad didn't make it, did he?" said Gavin.

Lily shakes her head, sniffing a little as she wipes her tears off her face. "He died instantly, and my Mom only got a mild bruise on her ribs."

"And you? You don't seem to have any scars." said Keena.

"Body scars? No. Mental scars? Unfortunately yes...I would be in a coma for about a week and half. Due to me being behind Dad's seat, it was a miracle that I didn't die along with him. Then when I came to. My Mom was looking at me with bloodshot eyes. The first thing she told me was that she's thankful that at least I'm alive. However…I couldn't react, nor speak, and while I have my memory, all I could remember was before the car crash happened. I was barely conscious. Worse of all…I was paralyzed from the neck down.

My Mom was devastated, saying that she couldn't stand to see me suffer not moving my own body, so she felt that maybe her experiment could work here. It was all or nothing. A few days later, she finished up the remains while the doctors were continuing to inspect me closely. It was late at night, and I was asleep, and my Mom then filled a syringe with the fluids from her experiment and injected it in my brain.

When I woke up the next day, suddenly, I can speak, hear and even move again, but I was still confused...and I saw my Mom sleep. I woke her up. I was expecting she'd be happy, and she was…but then she looked sad…and told me Dad was dead…for a while, I couldn't get over it, but she then told me that he would've wanted us to move on."

Keena sheds a tear, with everyone also showing concerned faces. "Can't…believe you got through all that, Lily…" said Keena

"Then it got complicated. The hospital quickly noticed how I was able to recover so fast. My Mom thought that the whole nation would be against her, thinking that we used it for selfish reasons, to the point that she herself got slightly ill from even wondering about that. Lucky for us, that didn't happen. Everyone noticed that I was simply the first one to be cured from it, and suddenly, my Mom was considered to be a huge influence and icon to many people as she then shared her cure worldwide.

It was still bittersweet, though…she had to bring me along for trips around the world…I remember one time my Dad said that should my Mom be successful, we would be around the world…but since he isn't here…it just wasn't worth it. My Mom continued to try her best to make me happy, but I just simply couldn't accept it. Despite all this, when I got to school, I actually wasn't a bad student, and the rest of the classmates seem to stray far away from me due to how quiet I am. It was like that all until I was in fifth grade…that's where I met Michie."

Michie then steps in, "I actually took one look from her and knew that she had many depths inside. She was pretty calm, but…it's hard to believe everyone took odd glances at her. I was actually pretty curious. Since then, we actually played together a lot, talked plenty a lot to each other and for a while, Lily was smiling, happy and full of confidence."

"Wow! So Michie really saved you big time!" said Kanna.

"Correct. My Mom was even proud of me. As long as I'm able to move on proudly, she was relieved that I would be able to smile again. My powers then slowly developed. I was helping a classmate that lost a balloon in the air…I wanted to stretch my arm, so I could try to help, and suddenly, my arm did stretch for as far as I could reach and gave the balloon back to the kid, and everyone then suddenly took notice. Similar to my Mom thinking that they'd hate me, I had a similar feeling.

Turns out the rest of the classmates love it, and even I was impressed at what just happened, but I decided to keep it heavily secret, something that Michie also recommended. I immediately agreed, but then I recall one day that a fire happened in a building nearby. I wanted to run to there to check out what's going on. The firefighters rescued almost everyone, but a girl around my age was on the roof, and with the building potentially damaged, it could fall at any minute, so I extended my arms and grabbed her."

"That was…me. First time I met her… I remember now!" said Kanna. "We didn't immediately become friends, though. It took at least another few years later."

"I remember seeing that on the news!", said Keena.

"So did I! She got interviewed all over New England! She was sort of like a star." said Gavin.

"Well, I sort of got pressured…so me and my Mom requested that I can keep a normal life. Thankfully, it would work, as a we would come to terms. I then heard from Michie of an Academy where you can control, train, and probably gain new abilities. However, I was sort of already a major celebrity as soon as I arrived. So much so, that I got the student council president job without even trying. Luckily, I also made sure they didn't bow to me or anything. They ask me a favor, I'll do my best. And well…here I am now. Mostly bad childhood, and I almost even gave up…but I'm still remaining still today." said Lily.

"W-wow…Lily, no wonder you're heavily respected here…" said Keena.

"What about your Mom?" said Gavin.

"She's healthy and fine back at home. I admit that I do miss her, but luckily, she can call me anytime we would want a conversation. I even told her about my relationship with Michie, and she's also happy about it." said Lily.

"I'm real glad that you're able to tell us everything, Lily! Although…now I sort of feel bad if we pressured you…" said Keena.

"No, don't worry, guys…Michie advised me that I should not keep secrets any longer. I didn't want to bring back any scars back, but I now know that I'm able to move on and my Dad is able to smile upon me." said Lily.

"Couldn't be more proud than to be with this group." said Kanna.

"Know what I think? I say let's have a group hug!" said Keena.

"For our jolly good girl!" said Gavin as everyone but Arnoul approach Lily.

Lily chuckles nervously, "Hey, easy now, guys…don't squish me or anything…"

"Oh, you're not that small, my sweetie." said Michie as she first begins hugging her.

Keena, Gavin and Kanna then also join in the hug, "Hopefully, we'll remain as a group for a long time!" said Keena.

"We'll face any wrath that comes in our way!" said Gavin.

"And take a bit outta them!" said Kanna.

Lily then sheds s few tears, sniffs, then wipes them off, "T-thanks guys…Aaaaaaall right! So it's now settled! Our group doesn't even need leaders! To each of us is our own!" said Lily.

"Right!" everyone else said, then an awkward pause ensures.

"What's up, Lily?" said Kanna.

"I do admit that sounded leader-ish…" said Lily.

"You did say "to each of us is our own", so maybe we can all be leaders." said Keena.

"Oh, r-right. Silly me." said Lily as she laughs.

"_It's no surprise that Lily kept her secrets, but after hearing about it…makes me wonder how she almost lost faith after her father's death. I still believe my parents are out there, though. Regardless…Lily's story teached me one thing; is that miracles can happen to regain hope and perhaps more."_

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing nurse Mitsuko Torri, panting.

"Ms. Mitsuko!" said Lily as the group approaches her.

"Is there an attack nearby?" said Gavin.

"No…it's Eiko's whereabouts…you're not gonna believe it, but it's going to blow. Your. Mind."

The group has stunned looks on her faces

"_On the meantime, though, we're going to get to quite the bottom of this…it's gonna be bizarre."_

Suddenly, it's currently in a completely different setting. Taking place in what seems to be futuristic Tokyo. The streets seem quiet, with cars very rarely passing around. One street, though, has fighting sounds heard as multiple figures are seen, with another figure wearing a balaclava mask alongside with a knife, wearing a school uniform with blue vest and a red skirt with brown shoes.

"Tch…this virus…we're apparently being careless lately." the mysterious person said, with the voice of a girl. The people she's facing against all have demented faces, similar to zombies, but are clearly still more human. They try to attack her as she looks like she's focusing and she then jumps in between the center of 8 of the infected beings, then slicing their necks while twirling, causing them to turn to their backs, then the girl twirls again, now able to slice their heads off again as then then fall.

"Hm, the locals shall handle the clean-up. Well, that's it for the midnight run of them. Better head back to her place quickly.", she said, as she grabs a cigarette, lights it up and smokes, then blowing off a puff of smoke. "Healthy cigarettes; best invention in the world." she said as she then jumps high leaping building after building until she reaches to an apartment-like building.

"Hopefully, she doesn't jutz around with me this time.", she said, as she knocks the door two times. The door opens immediately, revealing a girl, who has blonde hair and brown eyes, also wearing the same uniform.

"You smoked for the sake of being cool, did you?", the blonde said.

"Considering it's the healthy kind, it isn't evil."

"Oh-ho-ho, but somehow it could backfire. You're gonna question me on how I made that joke, right?"

The masked girl sighs, then chuckles, "I'm not like that anymore, but I did just laugh at how you're not taking me seriously."

"Actually, I am, just that you're the brawn and I'm the brains."

"Is that so? Whatevs. Any updates of the virus?"

"Looks stable as of this point. The guys you got swooped in luckily, so we should be pretty okay for a while.. Also, one more favor."

"Name it."

"Take off that mask. It's like looking at a female Wolf Haley."

"It's not always bad to emulate him." said the masked girl as she takes off the mask, revealing to have brown hair and blue eyes. "And personally my name, Hazuki Makino, feels like some sort of action name. It's good enough."

"And Mio Tsuduki isn't? That's remarkably cocky of you." said Mio.

"My uniform didn't get stained…that could be it." said Hazuki.

"Still…I'm wondering…dunno if we can keep joking like this. I know it's to keep our spirits up, but it's kind of bizarre after, well…Myao disappearing and all. No location on Ayumi, either."

"We'll find her…she'd rather be dead than live as an infectee."

"Then there's also the fact that the SVC is somehow still active…something about how a woman is also supposedly now in charge of the company."

"We're going to need a hell of a miracle to survive." said Hazuki before she yawns a bit. "We should probably sleep now, Mio."

"Gimmie another hour…just to be 101% sure."

"Then you'll get this."

Hazuki then quickly pecks Mio's lips.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! Why did you kiss me?!" yelled out Mio.

"Well…just a small warning, that's all." said Hazuki.

"That was my first kiss! And yours too, I'm guessing! Why aren't you…?!"

"It's called "teasing", which was something you did to me when we met, as well."

"So, what about Ayumi, huh?"

"Ayumi needed friendship. That's all Ayumi wanted."

"You can't just suddenly move onto me, though…I'm…not really girlfriend material."

"Geniuses need someone close, too. Maybe I'm crushing on you…but if you want to start slow, be my guest. Now, off to bed we go."

"The fact we sleep together doesn't help either."

Hazuki chuckles, "You say that now?"

"I just feel awkward…" said Mio as they both tuck into bed.

"Hormones, maybe."

"Oh, ha ha ha, you're being clever now."

"I'm not even trying to be smooth, honest."

"If that's what you think. 'Night."

Hazuki smiles, "Good night.", she then turns off the lights.

(ending song)

_We're all young and naive still  
We require certain skill  
The motive changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls_

_Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

END OF EPISODE


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their chracters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

In what was previously the SVC building, Eiko looks from a glass window, entertained by the view from above the remains of the futurustic Tokyo..

"Well, this view sall serve a good enough look at the carnage." she said.

A mysterious figure appears behind. "It doesn't matter. As long as those young, feeble minds are out there, it shall not trouble me at all." the person said, who doesn't seem to sound like 2V.

"Oh, there you go again. You're quite the selfish man. You just want to eat. Wouldn't you be worried turning overweight?"

"It's not a matter of weight, but of finding the perfect kind of flavor. That one girl…I still want to find her…"

"Whatever that girl is. I don't think she'll be that big of a threat."

Back with Hazuki and Mio in Mio's apartment home, as Hazuki cooks breakfast, she then sneezes.

"Hey! Someone's talking about you!" said Mio.

"Damn it…I swear, what used to be SVC headquarters...I still think there might be something more there!" said Hazuki.

"Oh, that again? As great as I like to join in conspiracies, I just don't think it's possible. It's been abandoned for months. No way in hell is there anything fishy going on there."

"That's what you think—" Hazuki then sneezes, as she then growls and opens the door and yells "FUCK YOU, BUILDIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" as she then slams the door shut.

"H-Hazuki? You better need to cool down and rest, 'cause signs of yelling at inanimate objects means you're a little looney."

"Yeah. Yeah…"

"Also, congrats on yelling your first ever F-word." Mio said with a chuckle.

"Just wanted to let out some steam."

"At least rest a little, 'kay?" Mio then returns to check on her multiple monitors.

Hazuki sighs, then thinks to herself, _"I won't be satisfied…until that god-forsaken building is out of my sight. For the rest of my life."_

_[2__nd__ opening: "Arlandria" by Foo Fighters]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts  
A simple round of conversation  
Became a shameful equation  
I flipped from station to station_

Hey, don't go and turn the other way  
Don't say there's nothing more to say  
Come on, hear me out

_Hush, hush, settle down  
Button up, don't make a sound  
Shame, shame, go away  
Come again some other day_

__

You used to say I couldn't save you enough  
So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up  
And when you said I couldn't give you enough  
I started giving you up, I started giving you up

You are not me

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria  
Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

Episode 9: Toxicity

"A WHOLE OTHER ALTERNATE WORLD?!", the group exclaimed.

"Correct." said Mitsuko. "She must really have that big of an ego, that CIMO8 probably have built her some sort of gate that can take her to any kind of world she wants, but even alternate universes."

A long pause then happens, as the group exchanged unbelivable faces.

"So…how did you know this, anyways?" said Keena.

"I'll tell you when we get to my laboratory." said Mitsuko.

"Don't tell me…" said Lily.

She leads them to her office, as she hits a part of a wall, turning the small part over into small button numbers as she types 061411 as now a part of the floor opens, with stairs below.

"Don't be afraid to follow me, guys, c'mon." said Mitsuko.

"Well, we'd never thought to see a laboratory, but it's possible." said Gavin.

"And what happened more sooner was me killing a guy. _Wow_, that could _not_ have sounded out-of-context. But hey, he still deserved it." said Keena.

They walk to the stars, following Mitsuko until they reach the bottom, as the lights turn on, showing every nook and cranny of the laboratory.

"Welcome, my friends! I call it the Mitsukopad!" said Mitsuko.

"And not Mitsukoratory?" said Kanna.

"I admit, as punny as it sounds, that at least tries to be funny." said Arnoul.

"Nevermind the beezwax, guys. What's important is that." said Mitsuko as she points to a gate-like structure, with a computer keyboard on the low-right side, also a notable tiny red light flashing above.

"Nope, still doesn't explain why Eiko's basically pulling a Butterfly Effect on us. How does that know why it's Eiko, anyways?" said Michie.

"Eiko's is most likely a prototype CIMO8 made. Believe it or not, it's actually inferior compared to this one, which is probably what CIMO8 was trying to do. This one acctually is able to identify, as I say "wannabes", as a way to alert the cops. However, knowing CIMO8's security, they probably already knew that and realized the cops wouldn't localize them anyways." said Mitsuko.

"So they probably not just used Eiko to travel around the school for a bit, to be cautious, but possible blueprints of our notable technology…" said Lily.

Keena gasps, then saying "And they're copying us to see if they're able to one us up!"

"Most likely. However, they're inferior due to the fact that they're better at making their own projects. You know, it's funny how we know a lot about them yet can't localize them." said Mitsuko with a small laugh.

The group respond with a small groan. "No side-jokes, ma'am, just keep up with the exposition." said Arnoul.

"Oh, right." Mitsuko then clears her throat, "The odder thing is that she was oddly specific. She's not even in an alternate present, she's on an alternate world…and it takes place in the future."

"Guess she wanted the easiest path. Apocalyptic, maybe." said Gavin.

"As long as Roland Emmerich doesn't direct it, it's okay. Goddamn "Pull-Ups" line…" said Michie.

Keena then steps forward. "We're in."

"WHAT?!" the rest of the group exclaimed.

"To just let Eiko ramble around not just that world, maybe other ones? No way! She might kill innocent people and abuse her power! We can go beyond than just our Academy! Who's with me?!"

After a small pause, then Gavin raises his hand, "I'm with you! Not just for love, but she just shouldn't screw around others like that!"

Lily shrugs, "Parallel worlds…well, that shall be amusing to witness and be involved with. I'll go, too!"

Michie chuckles a bit, "Well, that does it, I have to join in. Can't leave myself behind. I'm in, too."

"This might be a problem, though…that means we can't defend the Academy. I just know Eiko could have something up her sleeve, knowing her. She could send some of her fellow teammates to attack us…" said Keena.

After thinking for a while, Kanna then raises her hand, then saying "Me and Arnoul shall keep the Academy in company…if you don't mind."

"Well, that's fine enough with me." said Arnoul.

"But…hmm…" said Keena, with slight concern.

"Keena-kins, hey, I know you want all of us to be together, but it's best to let them fight their own battles, which could involve a possible attack here. We don't want any major risks." said Gavin.

"Even so…" said Keena.

"Trust us, Keena. If I was lying, my ears would twitch." said Kanna.

"What happens when you shake your legs, like what you're doing, right now?" said Michie.

"It's this parallel universes business. Scaryyy…"

Keena then laughs, then hugs Kanna and Arnoul. "I'm happy that you both understand. When the time comes, kick ass for us, 'kay?" she said.

"You got it!" said Kanna.

"Count on us." said Arnoul.

After hugging them, Keena then walks to Mitsuko. "The four of us are going, and no one's gonna stop us."

"Mm, you're all pretty brave. You know what they say; time heals all wounds!" said Mitsuko.

"There's no time machine around your lab, ma'am." said Gavin.

Keena, Gavin, Lily and Michie approach the gate as Mitsuko then deals with the controls.

"Accourding to the gate, this universe takes place in 2035. I count on you to know possible future dangers!" said Mitsuko.

"We aren't scared at all, but they're probably gonna be scared of us!" said Lily.

"We'll be totally safe, you can guarantee it!" said Michie.

"So…for the benefit of flash photography…" said Gavin.

"Both couples shall kiss!" said Keena as she kisses Gavin, then Lily and Michie also kiss each other.

"Do I need a camera?" said Mitsuko.

"Oh, no, it's sort of our catch phrase thingy. That was sort of a practice session." said Keena, chuckling.

"My idea. All mine." said Gavin proudly.

"'Kay, flashy lights, vibrant colors, dramatic typing…now over the top lever pull!" said Mitsuko as she indeed pulls the lever to make the gate functional.

"Now,as Van Halen once said, let's go ahead and JUMP!" said Keena as the four of them jumped through the gate.

"The world is at stake, their lives is at the line, will they be able to save be world before—" Mitsuko said, before being interrupted by Kanna, "Thank you for the stock lines, ma'am, but try to practice being serious." "I'm trying to add a positive light about this, wolfy."

"Still…really hope they can make it out fine." said Arnoul

In the alternate future Japan, it's a sunny day with no clouds above as the group have now arrived in an empty street, with a camera noticing from one of the electric posts.

"Well, the films were wrong. Even on a crappy future, there can still be days such as this." said Michie.

"Actually, this future doesn't look too crappy to me…" said Lily.

"Yeah, it's looks perfectly fine…but I do feel suspiciousness." said Gavin.

"Thing is…where could it be?" said Keena.

Back with Hazuki and Mio…

"Hazuki, look! There are people there!" said Mio.

"Where?" said Hazuki, now quickly joining her to see the monitor.

"It's from camera number…10, so only a bit behind us!"

Hazuki immediately runs out the door and climbs to the roof.

"Hey, don't leave me this time! Even if I don't jump on roofs like you, I'm coming with!"

"Take your tiiiime!" said Hazuki in a slight teasing tone.

"Uuuugh…note to self; she's the new Hazuki Makino, although it's still a rough change…" said Mio as she runs.

Back with the group, Lily starts pondering.

"Hmm…maybe we should check houses to see if people are inside."

"Not so sure. They'd think we're drunk or soemthing. It'd be like "Hey, we're from a past in another world, shall we help you?" Then, they'd slam the door on us! Like they would buy that." said Gavin.

"Maybe we could try not telling them the "we're from an alternate world past" part." said Keena as Hazuki is seen leaping from a roof to try to attack them with her knife.

"Holy shit, Keena, behind you!" yelled Gavin as Keena then is able to stop Hazuki by using her hands to stop her wrists, preventing her surprise attack. Hazuki then backflips back.

"What's your beef?! Do you work for the enemy of something?!" yelled Keena.

"Are you guys infected by the virus? Or are you people from around here?"said Hazuki.

"Not gonna tell you, since you almost tried to slice me!"

"Force of habit…both of us haven't communicated with ones like our own in a while…damn it, my apologies…" said Hazuki as she bows.

"W-wait…what's going on?"

"Have you been in a coma for the past 12 years or something?"

Keena sighs, "You have no choice but to believe us in this."

"Are you…from overseas or something?"

"We should indeed tell her the truth."s aid Lily.

"Okay, yes, we're from overseas and also…werefromanalternatepastandhe ardaboutyoursituationsowetoo ksomesortofgatetotakeustothi sworldand—"

Hazuki then interrupts Keena, "Slow! Down! I do _not_ speak the hyperfast language."

Keena takes a deep breath, "We're from the past, but from a completely different world. We took some sort of gate to take us here since there's a girl who's quite evil that might be damaging this world."

A small pause happens. Hazuki tries hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, who saw that coming."

"Actually, I believe you."

Another small pause happens.

"You're not lying, aren't you?"

"No. My, uh… _friend_ actually immediately noticed that she's indeed not from this world."

Mio then joins in. "The green-haired girl, right? My hacking skills was able to identify her. Already from looking at her, she's bad news."

"Of course, she's bad news, Lily, what are you, blind as a bat?" said Michie.

"Um, Michie, that wasn't me who said that, it was her." said Lily, then pointing to Mio.

Yet another small pause happens.

"Holy crap, you two have the same voice." said Gavin in a distraught tone.

"And they're both blonde." said Keena.

"Not the point here, guys!" said Mio. "Listen well—" Mio then gets interrupted by a couple of the virus infectees slowly approaching from two directions.

"No time for exposition, Mio! I dunno where they came from, but we should take them out, anyways!" said Hazuki.

"What the—zombies?!" said Gavin.

"We gotta deal with this _again_?!" said Michie.

"Wait, again?" said Hazuki.

"Long story. Do we need guns against these guys?" said Keena.

"They don't bite you, but if they grab you, they'll try to pull your damn limbs off. Luckily, they're slow to attack."

"Good, cause hopefully, you enever try to attack me again."

"Force of habit, but looks like we might be teammates from now on."

Everyone then all prepare their battle stances.

"You're not gonna fight?" said Lily.

"Oh, I am. Watch." said Mio as she pulls out her familiar small blue monster plushie thing. "Her name's Mindy and she's all I need for these kinds of fights.", she continued as she pulls out a pair of nunchucks.

"Better do something than nothing." said Lily.

"Likewise."

"On my mark…" said Hazuki as a few seconds then roll by.

"GO!" yelled Keena.

"Reckless, aren't you?" said Hazuki.

"You're one to talk!" said Gavin.

The whole group begin their attack facing 9 infectees. Keena starts with a powerslide, avoiding them, then successfully attemps a powerful double bycicle kick, able to smash both their heads off. "A staple of rock and roll just saved me there." She said.

Gavin delivers a couple of european uppercuts to an infectee as he then lifts him in a suplex position and delivers a spike brainbuster on it, effectively knocking him out permanently. He then shouts out "O-le, ole ole ole!"

Lily throws two punches then backflips and jumps, "Sphererical Womp!", also able to demolish the infectee. "Didn't sound like I belched the move's name this time."

Michie uses her screech attack on two more infectees, blowing all the body parts with the exeption of the heads as they land on the ground. She then kicks both heads straight up to the sky, creating two twinkles. "Did that without steroids. Wait, are steroid jokes still funny?" she said.

Hazuki twirls her knife and crouches as she slices an infectee in half. "Somebody order a dead split?" she joked.

Mio dlivers three nunchuck attacks against the remaining infectee, then wrapping around it's neck, and somehow able to pop the head off. "And that's a wrap." she said.

"It's sort of disturbing that they don't seem to have blood in their bodies…" said Keena.

"Hm, they must be slightly more mutated ones…" said Hazuki.

"So wait, the virus itself can probably turn these people into even monsters?" said Michie.

"Correct. Best to go back to our apartment to fill you in the details."

They then run away on a different direction, as a mysterious figure is on a roof wearing a full body black armor, only watching them run.

Back at Mio's apartment home, the whole group all sit in chairs.

Hazuki then says "This whole mess started when I was only 2 years old. It started when some chemical spills infected the waters outside from a power plant. Instead of warning us, they tried to take take of the problem as quickly as they could. Considering how much people drink water, it would've turned ugly quicklier. They apperantly though they could take care of it easily. A year later, about 10 thousand people were reported to be infected. It took only 5 years before a high percentage of people worldwide would be caught by it. We're stuck with this damned virus for generations to come thanks to recklessness and overconfidence…"

"Jesus…" said Keena, destraught.

"Presumably, it is said that they don't mutate, but recent research have shown that it's a slow process at first, and that they can turn into fast, ferocious monsters that show no mercy. When their whole blood is gone, it would mean they're close to their second mutation, but we're able to stop it just minutes ago. For a while, it seemed that they wouldn't enter through to here, but they've been slowly entering in somehow in the past few days." said Mio.

"As a result, We've been taking care of things around here. There are civilians in houses, but need police to guide them." said Hazuki.

"Just you two? No one else?" said Lily.

Both Hazuki and Mio remain quiet as Mio then covers her face.

"Your friends died, didn't they?" said Gavin.

"Two of them are out there somewhere and one of them died, but not from the virus…she was murdered from a different sort of subject. Her name was Yuko Yabe. One of her friends thought she was plaguerizing from him, and even though we hid her and found a way to keep her safe with the police finding her, she still got killed." said Hauzki.

"I was a fucking idiot…all I could think was how the plan failed instead of mourning on her death…and got mad at Hazuki for no real reason other than being so selfish at myself…" said Mio, on the verge of tears.

"Mio…we've been through this. Ironically, we got too overconfident ourselves…Yabe would not want us to keep suffering for her, okay?" said Hazuki.

"F-fine…my apoligies for that…" said Mio.

"Were you able to avenge her?" said Keena.

"No…but maybe we still have a chance. You see…considering you're not even from this world, I assume you've never heard of the SVC. They're supposedly a protection service agency to take care of us, but in reality, they were taking kids our age so that the person in charge, Riichiro Ishida, can eat their organs."

The rest of the group respond with a gasp. "What a sick fuck…" said Michie.

"And you're planning on an attack on him, correct?" said Lily.

"Actually…the 4 of us faced him and he even threaten to eat me. One of our friends, naked Ayumi Kono just plain killed him. Looking back, I was horrified, but now…it would've made more sense if I killed him myself."

"So, you must have had these kinds of skills, recently, then." said Gavin.

"Actually…I was useless…couldn't defend myself like my friends, couldn't do anything…and then one day…while going out to hang around with Mio, a car pulled over right next to me, a guy then got out of the car and pulled out a gun, then aimed right at my forehead to threaten to shoot me unless I give him all the money I had, which I did. That's when I realized…I didn't want revenge, I just plain wanted to straight up murder him as payback. Mio warned me not to get involved, but it's either feel useless in a setting like this, or at least fight back. Mio just agreed, knowing that it's probably best not to back down without a fight. It wasn't for money. People like him needed to die. And so she hacked the the whole system, localizing the fucker's house so I can end his life. I immediately ran out, localized the house and as it turns out, he was about to shoot his little sister, who was only a baby, after already shooting his father, mother and uncle after an altercation. I figured it'd be more justifiable now to let this go unpunished.

And so he tried to shoot me, but I sliced his neck and proceeded to stab him, over…and over…and over… and over again. But not because of my own needs, but because he was just nothing but scum, no, lower than that. The girl found a new home with new parents…but she's ready and old enough to know what happened to her parents, all I hope is that she can move on. And so, it's the only time I've killed an actual human being, and it'll be the only one. I've controlled my rage since then, and trained, fighting to stay alive to what comes our way. It feels just about right. There's my story up to this point. Anythign else left to say?"

Ther rest of the group stare in concern and awe.

"_Nothing else needs more to be said. And I thought I was the only one who once felt useless…this girl found a way to overcome her obstacles and never backed down from a fight…and just like me, even killed a person who would commit a grave action…I believe that as long as we're in this world, we should help her, and mabe even this whole world to become better."_ Keena thought.

"Hazuki?" Keena then said.

"Yes?"

"I admit…I can relate."

_[2__nd__ ending: "Audience Of One" by Rise Against]_

_I can still remember  
The words and what they meant  
As we etched them with our fingers  
In years of wet cement_

_The days blurred into each other  
Though everything seemed clear  
We cruised along at half speed  
But then we shifted gears_

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons  
But even then we should have stayed_

_But we ran away  
Now all my friends gone  
Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway  
But what are we running from?  
A show of hands from those in this audience of one  
Where have they gone? _

END OF EPISODE


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their chracters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

**Author's Note:**

Well, time for a small milestone as I now reach my 10th chapter. It's pretty amazing how I still have the confidence in making this fic. I'm still going with the fun rule by making this fic as still fun as possible, regardless weather I'm criticized or not. I thank my bro for supporting me throught and any possible readers that got entertained reading this fic. Thank you. ^_^

Currently at Mio's apartment, it's raining with everyone but Hazuki and Mio, who are sleeping in sofas with leg rest, sleeping in small portable mattresses and all are covered with sheets. Keena is murmuring in bed, struggling to sleep. She then wakes up, nudging Gavin a bit.

"Gavin-gins, wake up." Keena whispered.

"Hng…? Huh…?" Gavin murmured.

"Hold on a second…" Keena then uses her magic to have them wear clear circular helmet-like figures on their heads.

"Can't sleep? And what's up with these circle things?"

"It's so we can talk without whispering. I got something to tell you."

"Is it about Hazuki?"

"No, I…had a bit of a past vision of me. I already told you about my parents…"

"I'm guessing your childhood wasn't so notable."

"Well, yeah, although I did read a lot."

"Was your favorite book Green Eggs and Ham?" they then both chuckle.

"Kinda close, actually. My mannerisms make me feel like I'm somehow a female Dr. Seuss."

"That's you, alright." Gavin chuckles and blushes.

"Hey~, you jokey-jokester!" they giggle a bit, and then the both try to kiss, only for their helmets to bump to each other.

They both then said "Whoops." and chuckle again, with Keena using her magic taking off their helmets and then then share a kiss and hug. A smooching sound is heard.

_[2__nd__ opening: "Arlandria" by Foo Fighters]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts  
A simple round of conversation  
Became a shameful equation  
I flipped from station to station_

Hey, don't go and turn the other way  
Don't say there's nothing more to say  
Come on, hear me out

_Hush, hush, settle down  
Button up, don't make a sound  
Shame, shame, go away  
Come again some other day_

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough  
So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up  
And when you said I couldn't give you enough  
I started giving you up, I started giving you up_

You are not me

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria  
Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

**Episode 10: "Surprise, Surprise"**

It's now morning, with still a bit of rain sprinkles falling outside. Outside at the former SVC headquarters, a large crowd is slowly forming nearby a tall platform as Yumi, alongside Icy Hail and Xavier, grabs a megaphone.

"Your savior will be with you momentarily! Also, if you're worried about rain, well touch shit!"

Xavier approaches her, "Would I recommend something?" he whispers throughout.

Yumi sighs, "I'm not going to try to toss a Molotov cocktail at the crowd. I like to build-up tension before we make a mess out of them." she also whispers throughout.

"You do know I'm not a waiting person, you dig? Icy over there looks hungry and primed for a rib-eye steak. Meaning people."

"Are you trying to make me hungry just so I can cave in?"

"Not really, just being curious."

"You're tanned. I can't seriously."

"Oh, c'mon…"

Eiko then arrives, "Thanks for warming up the crowd with your act, guys."

Icy Hail chuckles, "Maybe me and Yumi could do a live-sex celebration."

"There are children watching, Icy."

"Well, that's weak."

"No, that was just encouragement, so, so you just wasted it." Eiko said as Icy sighs.

Eiko then grabs the megaphone. "I was thinking of all of you to down down to me, but I figured I would think of something positive. From what I'm seeing, there are a couple of kids around here. If anyone is curious to bring their sons or daughters, especially if they're in their tween years to see possible improvements for the future here, don't be afraid to bring them here.

Almost all of the onlookers slowly seems to agree with her. A girl with a gothic-lolita-like dress appears, looking slightly infuriated.

"We're not gonna listen to you!" she said.

"Hm? A protester this time? This town keeps surprising me every day."

"Stop your remarks!" she then faces the crowd, "Don't you know that this could be a trap?!"

"Move it kid. You do know who you're dealing with, right?" said Yumi.

"I know. I'm just only giving a slight warning to everyone here."

Eiko yawns, "How threatening." she replies sarcastically. "Shouldn't you stay with your parents?"

"They're dead."

Xavier and Yumi both then laugh as Eiko tries to hold it, "Then why not be buried alongside them? A dead family is a close family, after all."

The gothic-lolita girl then whistles loudly and tells to the rest of the people "RUN AWAY!", as the rest of the pedestrians then leave quickly.

"If you're trying to make me shake in my shoes, you aren't because you're just wasting second after second." said Eiko.

"That is, if you live for a couple more!" The gothic-lolita girl then pulls out a small speck from her pocket.

"What's that, a tiny cracker?" said Icy Hail.

The tiny speck then grows into…a M-134 Minigun that the girl holds by the handles without a problem.

"That's…just a toy gun, right?" said Xavier.

"It looks over the top, I know. Would it fire real bullets, though?" the Lolita goth girl said as she starts to shoot and unleashes a flurry of bullets from the Minigun to their direction, as the rest of the bad guys dodge as much as possible. Eiko is seen growling as she tries to get closer the girl behind.

"It's impressive, but it's gonna end quickly!" Eiko yelled out.

"I was never left myself open in any way!" the girl said as she presses a button on one side of the minigun and a huge puff of smoke comes out, covering Eiko, Yumi and Xavier in the process.

Eiko then coughs, "Stop being so damn clever!" she yelled out, as she tries to locate the girl. Icy Hail, who was far enough of the smoke, notices the girl running away and gives immediate chase by flying towards her

"I'll freeze in your tracks, meddlesome girl, and by freeze, I mean you'll die!" said Icy Hail.

"Not if I "freeze" you first!" said the girl as she unleashes a barrage of shots again, but Icy Hail avoids them pretty easily as she summons a stalagmite and throws it at the girl, as she also dodges it. Icy Hail then summons more stalagmites as the girl keeps avoiding them one by one.

"If that's all you've got, maybe you're not worthy of chasing me after all!"

"Alright, that tears it!" Icy Hail responded back as she then summons a slightly larger stalagmite and laughs evilly. "I'm gonna aim at your freakish gun!" she yelled as she throws the stalagmite straight to the gun as the girl gets a confidence look on her face and swings her minigun to deflect the stalagmite, causing it to hit Icy Hail in the chest.

"AHH! GAH!" yelled Icy Hail.

"I never doubt my trusty gun for a second." said the girl.

"Oh nooooo! My cheeeeest! I'm stabbed and probably will bleed too death! Noooooo—bwa ha ha ha!" Icy Hail continues to laugh as it turns out she was only acting and takes the stalagmite out of her chest and she doesn't bleed at all, causing the girl to look a little mad, but still not letting her defense down. Icy Hail then says "Did you really think I'd fall for my own attack? I'm freaking immune! Learn how to know your elementals, girl!"

"I still won't let myself down!" said the girl, however, Eiko is then able to zoom past behind the girl. The girl turns around, but it's too late, as she's kicked in the face, knocking her to the ground, bleeding a little.

"Except, right there." said Eiko as the rest of her comrades appear alongside her now.

The girl then tries to reach for her minigun, only for Icy Hail to step on her hand with her foot. Eiko then notices something strange as the small girl's hair looks to be falling out. "The hell…? Is this a wig? Are you famous around these parts or something?"

"Not really…just concealing my identity is all." the girl said, sound a bit struggled.

Eiko then takes out the wig and turns out that that the girl actually has pink-ish hair with pigtails. "Kind of a far cry of what I was expecting."

"I'm actually surprised mself…"

Xavier then notices the gun, "Hey, ma'am, you won't mind if use this gun to shoot her, as in to make it more ironic?"

The girl then gets a confident look on her face, as Eiko notices the face and warns Xavier, "Don't grab the gun, IT'S A TRAP!", but it was too late, as he already grabbed the gun, and it causes fireworks to go out and explode in the sky, blinding them a bit, and is as loud as possible to have the whole town heard and be seen for miles. With the fireworks over, the girl is able to get her minigun again and disappears.

"GODDAMN IT, XAVIER!" yelled Eiko.

"Look, I have an excuse, ya know, men love to fire guns." said Xavier.

"Maybe you could shoot yourself, while you're at it." said Yumi.

"Yeah, and do it on a ladder, while you're at it." said Icy Hail as the then laughs, but no one else is. "G-get it? "Chutes" and ladders?"

A small pause is followed.

"I'm trying to cheer the mood up, so…I at least want one fucking smile."

Xavier then tries to smile to comfort her. "NOT FROM YOU!" yelled Icy Hail.

"Not to really worry, though. Let's just say that by this point the infected shall get a little more freakier." said Eiko with a bit of a chuckle.

Meanwhile, back at Mio's apartment, the group was able to hear the fireworks shortly after all having breakfast.

"I doubt there's a party." said Keena.

"It isn't… something tells me we're not the only ones against her." said Hazuki.

"Now I'm starting to think we're not the only ones who bended time and space to eliminate her." chuckled Gavin.

"That's gonna be a lot of TARDIS machines used, then." joked Michie.

"Anyways, all we can say is that we might take a better opportunity to attack them now while we can." said Mio.

"Wait… you actually think they got attacked?"

"Mio could have a point, Michie, but maybe it's a possible signal for help. We all planned a bit to try to attack there today, but then there's the infected probably getting in our way." said Lily.

"No to mention if they reach to their possible second form, and future forms, for that matter." said Keena.

The six then ponder on a bit until Keena gets an idea.

"Wait, why didn't I think of it before! I could use magic to get the infected back to normal!"

"Wait, what?" said Hazuki.

Keena then shows off her wand. "Forgot to show you this."

"Amazing! Go and magic-fy it up!" said Mio.

"WAIT!" yelled Lily.

"Wait, what's up?" said Keena.

"I'm uneasy on this…"

"It's only magic, Lily, what's the problem now?"

"It's not going to work."

"I think I know what you're getting." said Michie.

"Is this world just meant to be like this or something?" said Gavin.

"You could say that." said Lily. She then continued "Magic can work if it's used in battle, but as for making things normal, it's immune. We live in a world where if magic would be used as a cure, it could cause a possible uproar due to possible selfishness and it could initiate tons of controversy to follow suit. In short, should it have worked, politics would go mad, and the world will keep finding some sort of cure, although it won't exist and violence might break out."

A small silence breaks until Keena then stands up.

"Then we don't need it. We can find a better cure, and we'll start by taking care of the supposed "ruler" of here! Our attacks shall rebel through! You all with me?!"

Everyone are then all then able to show more confidence, as they all yell "YEAH!".

"Hazuki, Mio, stay with hope! We'll get through this together!" said Keena.

"And probably quickly, as well." said Michie.

"We're gonna stomp 'em flat!" said Lily.

"It's also gonna be a slobber knocker!" said Gavin.

"C'mon, guys, we'll knock them out of the way!" said Keena.

"Got it!" said Hazuki.

"Let's go all out, Hazuki" said Mio.

As they leave out of the apartment, Hazuki stops.

"Wait, you said "go all out", right?" said Hazuki.

"Y-yeah?" said Mio.

Hazuki then kisses Mio deeply, hugging her tightly, Mio then returns the kiss. After a couple of seconds, they let go. It then turns out that everyone else were able to see the kiss, all wolf whistling.

"Good going, you two!" said Keena, giggling.

"If you're trying to make us shy, it's not gonna work anymore." said Mio.

"I'm just a little more happier now." said Hazuki, smiling. "Now let's really go."

On their way, on a slight downhill slope, they notice a few infectees, as everyone prepares themselves.

"We got not pretty company coming." said Gavin.

"Hold on, guys, something's up with them." said Keena as she carefully tries to analyze, "Guys, these dudes look different."

"As in "pedestrians" different or "uh-oh, that looks freakin' awful" different?" said Michie.

"No, more like "oh crap, they grew up to the second mutate stage and are heading to our direction" different."

"In other words, attack, attack!" yelled out Gavin.

They charge ahead as the infected in their second stage have now long arms and legs and a long neck, as well as 4 scales on the front of it's body with different colors each, being yellow, red, black and white. They then face the infected.

"It's like they say; you can't teach old dog new tricks. Well, these ain't old dogs anymore." said Lily.

"I'm actually pretty curious to learn said new tricks, though." said Mio as she points to their scales.

"Did they combine with the game of Simon?" said Michie. "Guess they're sort of extraterrestrials now."

One of the infectees try to chop them, but the rest are easily able to avoid the chop, leaving a hole on the ground.

Mio first starts to attack, using her nunchucks to try to attack the body, but it doesn't make a dent, "Crap! That won't work anymore…"

"How about this, then?" said Hazuki as she jumps and slices it's neck off without a problen. She then lands in front of it as it's still standing. "They still aren't so hard."

The yellow scale then glows from the intectee, as Mio charges at Hazuki to have both of them get out of the way of a beam that comes out of the scale as it hits a wall and explodes. Everyone else were able to avoid it, as well.

"Oh, cheese and crackers, that's gonna be pretty annoying." said Mio.

The remaning infectees then group an attack against them as Keena and Gavin start jumping and kicking one of the infectees's head, but it shrugs off a bit.

"It's gonna have to be quick and painless!" said Gavin.

"I think I got an idea!" said Keena as she starts whispeing to Gavin. However, they didn't notice the infectee's whtie scale glowing, causing it to quickly uppercut them, then juggling their bodies and then punching them down.

"Did it just juggle us like it was a circus act?" said Keena drowsily.

"I believe it did…" said Gavin drowsily.

"Huh, guess infected people can have a sense of humor."

They then kip-up and jump again at it's head, but this time they both attempt to turn the head sideways to snap it's neck; it sucesfully works. Tons of bones cracking is head.

"Whoa, guess this form has tons of bones. It's like hearing a Top 40 pop song." said Gavin.

Keena giggles, "Or some sort of xylophone."

Michie and Lily then face one of the infectees, with Lily first uppercutting it's head so hard, that it's neck stretches reaches the sky, and Michie punching and kicking it's neck. However, it's still not knocked out.

"Know what would make this easier?" said Michie

"What?" questioned Lily.

Michie then ties it's neck into a knot. "A little something like this."

"It's humerous, yeah, but it's not like it's gonna fall to the ground."

A small pause happens. Both of them were expecting it'd fall, but instead the black scale glows, causing it to fire a beam. Both of them barely dodge it, but Lily's left arm gets hit.

"Lily, you okay?"

Lily looks distraught, but suddenly is able to realize it as in her view, her arm looks amputated.

"Everyone! If you're hit by the black beam, it causes you to have an illusion! It's not really affecting you! Keep on atacking!" Lily then tests it out by using said left arm as it successfully still can grow and attack, and is able to break through the illusion.

Hazuki tries to cut another infectee's neck, but this time the infectee can dodge, knowing her strategy well and uses the red scale to fire a laser, hitting her, causing her to hit a wall and fall to the ground.

"Hazuki!" Mio cried out as she checks up on Hazuki. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Hazuki's whole body turns red, "No, but…I feel weak…"

"That red laser must be the reason. I'll defeat it in a jiff." Mio then finds around inside of her plushy and finds a sword.

"How do you…?"

"I find things." Mio then leaps at the infectee's direction "Don't mess with my future wife, you rotten tomato!" she yelled, and uses the sword to slice the infectee's head off, causing Hazuki to turn back to normal.

"Phew…felt like snot there."

"A hot snot."

Small pause as they then both laugh.

"That was so lame, it's somehow funny!"

"I'll still work around that!"

The rest of the group find pretty interesting ways to slice their necks off; including Michie using her fangs biting on their necks, causing their necks to fall off slowly, Gavin dropping an elbow on their necks and Lily tripping the infectees, then using her big hands to squish their necks. Keena continued the strategy on flying and snapping their necks as she keeps finding them catchy.

"This plan is working, but…" she said as she notices more infectees coming. "We might need a little more extra firepower so we don't tire out…"

Keena then notices the gothic lolita girl, with her wig back on, to the left of her, jumping rooftop after rooftop, carrying her minigun. She then jumps over Keena and lands to the ground. Keena follows suit. The rest of the good guys stare at the girl

"I think…she's on our side! Yeah!" said Keena.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the girl said. Hazuki and Mio then both gasp and recognize her voice.

A bunch of infectees com at her away, but then she swings the minigun a bit. She then aims carefully at their heads and shoots away, annihilating the remainng 8 of them, with now leaving a clear view ahead.

"They're indeed pretty annoying, but it's likely we won't see them for a while." said the girl.

"You're welcome to the cause, miss." said Lily.

"You guys probably have heard the fireworks earlier. I made that with this baby."

"Better stick with us from now on, like glue, but not literally." said Keena with a giggle.

Gavin laughs and blushes then hugs her, "Nice one."

"So what's your name, anyways?" quesitoned Michie.

Hazuki then steps in, "I already might have a clue."

The girl then smiles and then takes off her wig, showing her pink hair.

"Yuko Yabe was never dead…because you're looking now at her."

_[2__nd__ ending: "Audience Of One" by Rise Against]_

_I can still remember  
The words and what they meant  
As we etched them with our fingers  
In years of wet cement_

_The days blurred into each other  
Though everything seemed clear  
We cruised along at half speed  
But then we shifted gears_

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons  
But even then we should have stayed_

_But we ran away  
Now all my friends gone  
Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway  
But what are we running from?  
A show of hands from those in this audience of one  
Where have they gone? _

END OF EPISODE


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their chracters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

Hazuki slowly approaches Yuko, with Mio also following her as they both hug her in excitement, but also crying tears of happiness.

"I'm really hugging you…I'm blessed…" said Hazuki.

"I'm sorry that when you likely died…I was too selfish to notice your death…" said Mio.

"You wouldn't believe the road I had to see you two again…" said Yuko.

Keena then steps in a bit, "You're…the one they talked about, right?"

Hazuki and Mio then release the hug to allow Yuko to have some space, "Mm-hmm. I noticed you're not from this universe at all. I noticed you fight these infectees in the first forms, hiding in a corner."

"Say, you wouldn't mind telling us how you supposedly never got dead, right?" said Gavin.

"That's exactly what happened. I never died at all. It goes like this…"

_[Opening theme]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts  
A simple round of conversation  
Became a shameful equation  
I flipped from station to station_

Hey, don't go and turn the other way  
Don't say there's nothing more to say  
Come on, hear me out

_Hush, hush, settle down  
Button up, don't make a sound  
Shame, shame, go away  
Come again some other day_

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough  
So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up  
And when you said I couldn't give you enough  
I started giving you up, I started giving you up_

You are not me

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria  
Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

**Episode 11: "Good Kids, Mad City"**

_(Flashback)_

"_The plan did go well, Mio. Just that I decided to take it to a whole unique spin. See, turns out the SVC sort of noticed how suspicious our plan was, so as soon as we left from your point of view, they told me a few unusual questions. As soon as they told me that it seemed that I wasn't lost, and could throw me in jail, I couldn't even risk that."_

_Yuko is able to punch one of the guards as the driver guard tries to punch her back, but she blocks it and then punches him, causing the car to go slow._

"_My own private plan was in motion, but in order to do so, I had to fake my death somehow. I secretly kept a pill to knock me in a coma-like state for two days. My body wasn't taken to casket, but to the actual SVC building. My body was stored in some sort of basement. My plan's been working a tad too well. Luckily also, there weren't any guards. I then heard police sirens. After a few more hours, I noticed some of the blood splatter around in some rooms of the building. I then found supplies to keep my stomach quite serviceable. I also found a secret weapon room where, turns out, they were also planning to sell weapons likely worldwide. I found the minigun in there. It's futuristic-like, with advancements such as including shirking the weapon unlimited ammo and no needing reload. Lucky for me, the minigun is the only weapon anybody has, as the remaining weapons are indeed destroyed by the government due to possibilities of theft from these weapons."_

"_I kept trying to find you two in our hideout, but turns out it got destroyed, and since I never found where you all actually lived, I kept being patient by moving in on abandoned houses. In the past few days, though, after seeing that Eiko girl, I donned a disguise as a heavy precaution although I do admit it wasn't really necessary."_

_(Flashback ends)_

"That's all up to this point."

After a few seconds, Hazuki then says, "I'm guessing you secretly learned how to fight, too?"

"Don't think I'm that good on hand-to-hand, so I figured I'd be more of a shooter."

"Sorry, I…just am a little bit flabbergasted on how you were able to survive all that…"

"I have a tough heart, too."

"It's amazing how you three just don't ever back down." said Lily.

"Yeah, now you can be a power trio, especially with your hair. Brunette, blonde and…pink." said Michie.

Yuko laughs, "Exactly."

Keena also laughs, then shakes Yuko's hand, "Welcome to the team! The more support, the better!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

"All we now need to do is cross that bridge to lead us to the used to the building to really know what's going on." said Mio.

"I walked with Kono through there before. I was pretty surprised that we weren't caught, though. Although knowing now, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a possible trap waiting for us." said Hazuki.

"You might be right…" said Keena. She then notices something up in the air. "What the…?"

"What is it?" said Gavin.

"Something heading our way—GAH! IT'S A GRENADE, RUN!"

The group quickly run ahead as the grenade explodes behind them.

"Shit! They definitely know we're here now!" said Michie.

"The grenades aren't coming from the building, but…I think they're coming from the bridge!" said Mio.

"There's more of them incoming!" yelled Lily as 3 more grenades head in their way from their as they also explode, also barely outrunning them this time.

"Eiko's calling us out, is she?!" said Gavin.

"Or one of her allies…!" said Keena.

"Damn it, she's gonna take that path _now_?" said Hazuki. Then, two grenades land inbetween them, trapping them.

"No problem!" said Keena as she quickly casts a barrier spell from her wand that is able to shield them from the explosions.

"I love the smell of magic shields in the morning." said Keena.

"You could also have said explodey smoke, Keena-kins." joked Gavin.

"Okay, explodey smoke and shields in the morning." she joked back.

"We really need to get going, otherwise we're toast bread walking." said Hazuki, which cause a stifle of laughter from everyone else.

"I wasn't sure if that was intentional or not." joked Lily.

"Either way, it's friggin'hilarious!" said Michie.

Hazuki then breathes a sigh of relief.

Back at the former SVC headquarters, Eiko is seen communicating through the Student Handbook.

"Hm, that shall lure them out of hiding, or maybe even splattered a little bloodshed."

A slightly familiar female voice is heard on the other side of the line, saying, "I badly need to face her again…I bet she'll be scared of me when she sees me again."

"Pardon for the delay. And even if if you lose, try and try again."

"Oh, I'll be patient, alright." They both then hang up.

"Weather I may regret it or not, it's funny how they followed me. Still…I shouldn't be wary of that fancy-dressed minigun girl…she's likely to already meet them by this point. I won't give a shit either way."

The main group now approaches the bridge en route to the former SVC headquarters.

"Hey, Keena…" said Hazuki.

"Uh-huh?" said Keena.

"Were you really this frustrated back at your world, were you belong in?"

"I admit I'm even more curious, too." said Mio.

"You secretly some sort of brawler or something?" said Yuko.

"Well…it's not really to brag, really…" said Keena.

"It ain't nothing to brag, Keena-kins. It's always cool to share how you are now." said Gavin.

Keena responds with a laugh, "Right on. Hazuki, Mio, Yuko, all I can really just say is that some sort of events happened back at the Academy I'm in. Throughout all of it, I felt sort of out of place, you know? Let's just say I felt like wet paper. I actually could fight, but it felt like there was something holding me back. I really indeed hated always being in the backburner, being oblivious and all. I do admit I was a little too secretive in myself to actually fight. I figured being too nice could be the reason why, but I still am nice even with all the fighting."

"You did mention killing a person once." said Mio as Yuko responds with a gasp.

"Don't panic, Yuko…he just deserved it. I would never kill unless he or she really badly deserved it."

"Hey, now that you brought it up…would Eiko be an example of that, too?" said Michie.

"No. We're just going to stop her and her comrades. We only need to knock them around a little, send them to jail, and that's all we'll write. We're then finished with this whole business and go back to our hanging lives."

"We'll then celebrate with rice!" joked Gavin.

Keena laughed a bit, "That'll be likely. "

"On the meantime, we'll all march on." said Yuko.

Evil laughter is then heard.

"Hold on, guys…" said Mio.

A familiar voice is heard, "I wanted to badly lure you…Keena Soga!"

"How'd she—wait, she sounds—oh, no way…" said Keena.

The figure appears from above, landing on the ground, revealed to be a girl with familiar raven hair.

"Samantha…"

"And to think I would be handicapped and miserable, but this is just more proof how I follow Eiko." said Samantha as she stands up with now a metallical arm where her right arm used to be.

"You throw those…grenades from _that_?!" said Mio.

"Damn, Keena, she really must have given you one hell of a fight once, huh?" said Hazuki.

Keena sighs, "I lost it at that time…I was really hoping I wouldn't see her again."

"Oh, so you feel bad _now_. I actually kinda wanna thank you, ya know."

"If I could, I could just use my magic to make your arm back to normal."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Before you even think about it, it's immune, so it's pretty pointless."

"Either way, my Keena-kins is gonna knock your blocks off! And by blocks, I mean your arm!" said Gavin.

Keena takes a deep breath, "Let's huddle."

The main group then huddles up.

"Hrm, so much for taking this seriously." said Samantha.

"Guys…you go on ahead. She wants to fight me and fight me only." said Keena.

"No way. Can't we all take her on?" said Gavin.

"You guys need to move on. It's all your objectives and all."

"You think there could be a trap?" said Lily.

"Not really, but she's apparently kinda dumb enough to not care about letting you pass. She has a bit of a…loofy boyfriend."

"I would know, I kicked his ass." said Gavin.

"However, it's best that me and Gavin should stay here while the rest of you move on ahead."

Hazuki nods, "Agreed. However, is this like some sort of unfinished business for you?"

"More like for her. I'll be more careful with her. If I knock her out soon enough, we'll join you quickly.", Keena then chuckles a bit.

"What's so funny?" said Michie.

"I just had an 'action hero' moment…it's kinda awkward."

"Oh, I can relate. Sneaking out that building had me feel like that, too." said Yuko.

Everyone then begin to laugh a bit. Samantha then notices and gets annoyed, "You're making me get curious, and I hate that!"

The group then stops huddling up and Keena then moves a bit forward as the wind picks up with their hair flowing. "You just want me, right? Can my friends go on?"

"Oh, they can move on. Not like they have a chance in hell on what's ahead."

"That's good enough odds." said Lily.

"As well as the challenge we need." said Michie.

"Hm, you two. I admit, I feel bad for the both of you after what Eiko told me not too long ago." said Samantha.

"Oh, anti-same-sex comments?" said Michie.

"She should try better." said Lily.

"Heh…well, go on ahead." said Samantha.

The rest of the group except Keena and Gavin go on ahead.

"We'll catch up, guys!" said Keena.

"Don't know who she is, but I know you'll win!" said Hazuki.

"Go get her!" said Lily as she stretches her hand all the way to where Keena is and they both fist bump. Lily then unstretches it and runs with the others.

"Isn't your boyfriend gonna join them?" said Samantha.

"We aren't gonna separate from each other, you know. Hm, come to think of it…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Where's your boyfriend, anyways?"

"Part of the plan."

"The plan being that he pussied out hearing about me?" said Gavin.

"Flawed, Samantha, flawed." said Keena.

"Nah, he's only afraid what he might do to your boyfriend. It'll be messy."

"Then why can't he do it now?"

"He just can't."

"Why can't he?" said Gavin.

"He likes it not being messy."

"Why doesn't he like making it messy?" said Keena.

Samantha then approaches Keena, "You don't seem to fear my arm at all, do you?"

"I'm a hero now. Maybe I would before, but now? No way."

"That's problematic for someone like you to say."

"I got 99 problems…but a bitch ain't one!"

Keena then attempts a punch on Samantha, only to dodge, then tries kicking her, also causing her to dodge. They both then exchange punches for a while, then then separate from each other.

"Bored playing fair already." said Samantha as her arm then turns into a chainsaw.

Keena then blinks two times, "You're not gonna say it?"

"Say what?"

"Groovy."

"I have no damn clue what you mean."

"Well, that wasn't sweet…"

Samantha then swings her chainsaw around as Keena continuously dodges her slightly struggling swings, as the chainsaw seems to be a little heavy to wield for her. She then decides to stop swinging it.

"I admit I still need to learn this darn thing…" said Samantha.

Keena then goes for a spinning backfist, saying, "Here's something I learned though.", but Samantha reverses it into an arm drag, saying "Not learned enough.", as she tries to attack her with her chainsaw, but Keena backflips in time. Samantha withdraws her chainsaw and instead turns into a grenade launcher.

"Yeah, no way you'll beat me with that." said Keena.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna drink your words."

"…what?"

"Instead of eat your words, drink. Like you're spilling blood of your mouth. Twisting a common catchphrase."

"I admit, you may need to work on your villain-y stuff more."

"It's good as it is!" said Samantha as she blasts grenades out of the launcher as Keena continues to run around as each grenade explodes, causing smoke to surround the area a bit.

"Well, I'm not liking this…"

Keena then walks behind Samantha, with her still not noticing.

"Get your redhead rear back here!"

Keena giggled a bit, "How about behind you?"

Samantha then turned around, "Oh, thank—wait."

Keena then uppercuts her as Samantha gets thrown up in the air for a bit and lands on the ground.

"I call that 'Smoke Womanmuscle'. Wait…that somehow sounds a bit weird." said Keena.

"You go, Keena-kins! You just went all Bugs Bunny on her!" said Gavin.

"Well, it's all built up on sleuth concentration, Gavin-gins!" said Keena as she winks.

Samantha slowly gets up and says, "Well...that's kinda riling me a little, ya heard?"

"Don't feel bad; you're not a bad fighter. I do admit that you're counting on the metal arm a lot…" said Keena.

"Not really. This fight's still starting. I got even more tricks up literally up my sleeve. Not joking, either."

"Let's keep dancing!"

They then exchange blows once again for a while, with much dodging, including Keena standing on top of her, and then doing a headscissors takedown on her, but Samantha quickly recovers, with Keena trying to kick her, with Samantha countering by rolling her leg to the ground, then punching her in the stomach twice, with Keena blocking the third one, and then quickly recovers up.

Samantha then growls and turns her arm into a rocket launcher.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" said Gavin.

"Say your prayers, Keena!"

She fires a missile off as Keena gets in position, deciding attempting not to dodge it.

"I can do it…I can definitely do it!" Keena yelled as she punches the rocket with her right fist, sending it spiraling out of control and heading fast to a side of a ridge, making contact with it, causing it to explode.

Samantha looked in disbelief and Gavin looked amazed, as Keena pants a bit, shaking her right hand a bit. "I can't tell if I'll do that again or not…"

"Unbefreakinlivable…" said Samantha.

"Love of my life kicking ass right there." Gavin said with a blush.

Keena then stands up directly again as she stretches a bit and jumps. "I'm still just warming up, Samantha! Take even more best shots, cause I'll always be an easy target to miss! It's time to really show what we got!"

_[Ending theme]_

_I can still remember  
The words and what they meant  
As we etched them with our fingers  
In years of wet cement_

_The days blurred into each other  
Though everything seemed clear  
We cruised along at half speed  
But then we shifted gears_

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons  
But even then we should have stayed_

_But we ran away  
Now all my friends gone  
Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway  
But what are we running from?  
A show of hands from those in this audience of one  
Where have they gone? _

END OF EPISODE


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their chracters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

Eiko is seen investigating the action on the bridge from the remains of SVC building.

"Oh, so desperate to save this world. Too bad it'll be doomed either way." said Eiko.

Yumi approaches her, saying, "I can't help but think…I still think it's a bit of an odd idea to bring one of their members' morale down to drop their confidence."

"Interesting opinion, but remember, now that you're out of the Academy, you can use your mind powers which were banned from use in there. And she sure had something that she regretted."

"I do remember that it's also for revenge, correct?"

"That's exactly it. I almost could've won that little war we had had it not been over her. I'll crush her heart and ruin her for quite a while. Lily Shiriashi, you'll feel shame and regret after all this. Vengeance shall be mine…" Eiko then cackles evilly.

_[Opening theme]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts_

_A simple round of conversation_

_Became a shameful equation_

_I flipped from station to station_

_Hey, don't go and turn the other way_

_Don't say there's nothing more to say_

_Come on, hear me out_

_Hush, hush, settle down_

_Button up, don't make a sound_

_Shame, shame, go away_

_Come again some other day_

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough_

_So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up_

_And when you said I couldn't give you enough_

_I started giving you up, I started giving you up_

_You are not me_

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

**Episode 12: "It Was An Honest Mistake"**

The battle continues with Keena and Samantha as Gavin continues to look onward.

"So, that's your trick, huh? You trick your opponents with your innocent looks to wrap their heads, is that it?" said Samantha.

"No, no, no. Although it's kinda funny that you're underestimating me again, unless you're bating to want your leg broken or something." said Keena.

"Actually, as long as I'm with Eiko, I can just recover quicker and quicker."

"Heard that, Keena-kins? She might just wish for a rocket-powered leg." said Gavin.

"That's a rather silly image." Keena said.

"Hm, well lucky for your boyfriend over there, he'll get something to do in the meantime." said Samantha.

An infectee approaches Gavin from behind, close to chopping him.

"Gavin-gins, look out!" yelled Keena.

Gavin is barely able to avoid the chop as he jumps up high, then lading, facing the infectee.

"Not too shabby on the surprise, but either way, I'll knock you down 1, 2, 3, freaky infected guy!" said Gavin.

Gavin the lunges forward at it, only to get chopped from behind by one of the hands which were high up above, knocking him down a bit, then getting up as the infectee then throws left and right punches with Gavin barely dodging them, being hurt by the chop.

"Gonna keep spamming punches, huh?"

"Keep on dodging, Gavin-gins!" yelled out Keena.

"Ugh, dumb cutely nicknames…no one's gonna take you seriously calling out stuff like that in battle." said Samantha.

"Don't disrespect cutesy nicknames! It shows heart and kindness! It's what makes us, us!"

Keena then lunges forward at Samantha with an uppercut, but she blocks it. Keena then throws another uppercut, once again being blocked as Samantha then spins her around, stretching her arms.

"Don't mind if I hang ten using your body as a surfboard?" said Samantha.

"Huh, that actually sounded kinda funny. Not funny enough, though!" said Keena.

Keena then counters with a mule kick, sending her up into the air, but lands with her feet. They both then lunge at each other and exchange punches and kicks once more. Meanwhile, Gavin kicks at the infectee's neck tons of times, but taking a while to make it snap. The black scale from the infectee then begins to glow and launches a beam.

"No nightmare fuel for me today!"

Gavin again jumps up high to avoid it, but the beam then follows him.

"Shit! It's homing?!"

Gavin tries to roll on the air to safely dodge it, and then lands a little roughly on the ground, running towards the infectee and jumping over it as the beam hits the infectee as it glows red.

"So…what's going to happen when it hits an infectee…?"

Samantha then notices the infectee, while separating from Keena, "Don't tell me the black beam hit it…!"

Keena notices it as well and gasps, immediately goes straight to Gavin, by flying towards him in high-speed. "Grab my hand!" said Keena.

Gavin then nods as Keena is able to grab his hand and flies as far from the infectee as possible can while Samantha also attempts to fly off as the infectee explodes in a big blast, destroying a part of the bridge.

Meanwhile, back with the group composing of Hazuki, Lily, Michie, Mio and Yuko, they stop running to notice the big explosion taking place far behind them.

"Holy crap!" said Michie.

"I can feel their mana, they're both alright, guys." said Lily.

"Ah! Incoming!" yelled out Mio as tons of infectees are in their way.

Yuko then prepares her mini-gun. "Hope you all like headshots!"

She then unleashes a barrage of shots on the infectees, disintegrating pretty much their neck areas, knocking at least half of them down.

"How'd you like them rough apples?!" Yuko then yelled out.

However, more and more infectees keep swarming around, frustrating them.

"My ammo might be done by the time we'll get through them…"

"Large crowd, all in line, well, might as well. Let me handle these pale creepazoids." said Michie.

"Methinks she has an interesting strategy already." said Hazuki.

"I think I might know what she'll indeed do." said Lily.

Michie then takes a deep breath and starts building up energy. Vampire wings then sprout out of her back and flies up a bit, grinning.

"This is my way of thanking you." said Michie as she then summons two energy balls, throwing it at the enemies above them as the energy balls then collide into one another, creating a big, dark, static ray moving onward, obliterating all the infectees in the path, leaving the road clean. Michie then lands her feet on the ground as her wings then fade away. Lily then hugs her.

"YES! I knew you would have to do that move someday! That took ovaries, but it was worth it just watching it!" said Lily.

Michie then giggles, "They deserve it. Pretty annoying how it can be such a chore."

They both then kiss deeply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, there's no time to showboat." said Mio.

"Sorry…it just felt like it's been a long time since we kissed." said Michie.

"Well, save the great sex after this is done with." said Hazuki.

"Actually, we already did." said Lily.

"Yeah, we're no longer virgins." said Michie.

A small pause occurs with Mio starting a nervous chuckle.

"Do…your friends know?" said Yuko.

"Yeah, but they're pretty cool with it. Of course, they always are." said Michie.

Lily laughs, "Kinda like me at one point, right guys?"

Suddenly, everyone but Lily abruptly stand still.

"G-guys? I was only joking, you know—w-wait…they're not moving at all, but I do? I know this kind of spell…some sort of mind power that can mess with reality no matter what the setting, time or place is…"

"That's because I had something to do with it."

That voice came from Eiko, riding her alchemy-like symbol flying mechanism, then landing her feet to the ground.

"No time, long see, Eiko. It's only appropriate." said Lily.

"Aw, did you miss me? Cause I sure as hell didn't."

"You can't be responsible for this. It'd have to be someone working under you, right?"

"Yeah, that was Yumi. You see, when she indeed first came to the Academy, she wanted to learn being some sort of psychic, but you wouldn't allow it."

"That kind of technique was just recently banned. Too many people have messed around with it lately, so no dice for her."

"No dice, huh? How lucky is it that I was able to steal the book on my first year."

"I really should've known about that…"

"I'm not here to relive so-called nostalgia, though."

"Testing me? Teasing me?"

"Obviously, neither, but I decided that maybe this planet isn't worth it anymore, so I'm just gonna go atomic on this bitch."

"W-what?!"

"That's right. Your friends piss me off so much and now realizing how un-influential this alternative universe planet is, I'll just blow it up. I wanna see you squirm in failing this."

"So I'm guessing it was a ruse all along?"

Eiko laughs evilly, "I admit it, yes it was!"

"That'll just make our pursuit the more stronger, though."

Eiko laughs again, "Oh, rich, so rich. Seeing you and your girlfriend from afar is just awful."

"Is mocking us all you're going to do?"

"You'll never end up with her, nor even get to spend with her forever, hell, nor even marry."

"If you're trying to piss me off, you're failing already."

"You're cursed, Lily. And the funny thing is? It's your own stupid fault!"

"Y-you're delusional, is that it?"

"You should have thought better than to do what you did."

"Whatever it is, I doubt it'll do much harm to me. I still don't believe your half-assed curse."

"Yumi detected all your past days in your head, and while I could mention how freaky your family is…"

"Not fucking funny, you bitch, now just stop screwing around with me and just tell me so we can get this over with."

"You kissed a certain Akuto Sai, didn't you?"

"If that's all you have to say, then yeah, too late. Michie understood that it was only a little weird thing I did, and yes, I admitted it wasn't very bright."

"Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily. Your foolish lips should have cleared away from him. Considering he's the supposed Demon King, kissing him basically equals that you're automatically engaged to him."

Lily then doesn't move, nor react, but her eye then twitches a bit.

"Aw, what's the matter? Felt like your heart got broken?"

"No…"

"You're nervous, I can tell."

"No, you trying to break me and all. Like I would believe that."

"There's proof, you know."

Eiko then finds paper from her pocket and tosses it to Lily, catching it. Lily then begins reading it. After reading a bit, Lily just tosses it out. After a couple of seconds, a tear slowly drops from Lily's face.

"Aw, shush your eyes, little one. It's not so bad."

Lily then slowly walks forward, enraged, now tears falling off her eyes and attempts to punch her, only for Eiko to quickly dodge, then roundhouse kicks behind her head as Lily then falls to the ground and her hat falls off.

"I didn't knock you out totally, did I? Hopefully, you can hear this: you and Michie are never meant to be together."

Lily then starts sobbing, pounding one of her fists to the ground. Eiko then sits next to her, as in to mock her.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh. At least it's likely you'll get more power from—"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! How could this happen…I'm nothing but a goddamn lost cause!"

"Now the "weird little thing" has become your worst mistake ever. Enjoy the madness, little one." Eiko then laughs evilly as she leaves and time then resumes. The remaining of the group notice her down.

"Wha? Huh? L-Lily? What's wrong?" said Michie as she runs over to her girlfriend.

"What the hell just happened…?" said Hazuki.

"It just felt like…we stopped." said Mio.

"I defiantly felt something…" said Yuko.

"Lily, get up! Are you hurt or something?" said Michie.

Lily then sniffs, still sobbing, "I fucked up…I don't want to believe this…"

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Time stopped and…Eiko then appeared and told me right to my face that we can't be together…"

"You can't _possibly_ believe her, do you?!"

Yuko then notices the note to the left of her on the ground and picks it up. She then runs up to Michie, "Maybe this is it?"

Michie then reads the note as she then looks terrified at what she reads.

"I…remember now…I know this page form a book I once read…I thought it was only a myth…"

"It's some sort of curse, is it?" said Mio.

Michie then comforts Lily, hugging her, still looking heartbroken. Michie also starts to look like as if she's struck by grief.

"Y-yeah…she only did it to tease him, and now it's forcing us to deal with this…"

Michie starts to sob as well, hugging Lily tightly.

Meanwhile, back at the explosion site from earlier, Keena and Gavin are both on the ground, both softly unconscious, but they then both slowly wake up.

"Ugh…wow, well, landing could have been worse…" said Keena.

"Looks like even flying as far away as possible still almost gets us in the blast radius." said Gavin.

"Those infectees are apparently walking mines, too?"

"It's black ray shot all the way to itself and…that's about it."

"Guess it made it unstable."

They both then stand up, stretching their bodies a bit.

"How's your bod, Keena-kins?"

"All okay. Our clothes are real trashed, though."

"Eek, and we smell."

"We are _soooooo_ gonna have three baths a day after this."

They both then laugh, but then they realize something.

"Wait a minute…where's Samantha?" said Keena.

"Uh-oh…she could surprise us at any—"

Gavin then gets interrupted as Samantha rushes through the surface from below the bridge in front of them, looking at them and breathing in fury. Keena and Gavin then look at her unfazed.

"AHHHHH! You two think you can just laugh away?! I'll missile both of you to pieces!" Samantha yelled.

She points her metallic hand at their direction. After a couple of seconds, nothing happens.

"H-huh?!"

"Wait…it looks damaged!" said Keena.

"C-crap…"

"Looks like our advantage has moved up ten-fold!" said Gavin.

"Not so fast…I'm still able to do this…!"

She quickly finds a smoke bomb in her pocket and quickly tosses it to the ground. After the smoke cleared, she's gone.

"Damn it! She bailed out!" said Gavin.

"I'm guessing we'll see her again, too…maybe more improved. But I'm not scared, should that happen!"

They both then feel a disturbance.

"Someone from our team is down…" said Gavin.

"Quick, let's check with the rest of them!" said Keena.

Keena then carries Gavin as she starts to fly.

"Erm…" Gavin stuttered.

"Hm, what's up?" responded Keena.

"You don't need to carry me like a princess…"

Keena then notices the way she's carrying him.

"Ah! S-sorry…just that we're in sort of a rush and I didn't think straight."

"Your flying lessons are pretty sweet, though. Even if I'm only floating for a few seconds."

"Believe in your heart still, Gavin-gins~. You'll fly like me sooner than you'll think~." said Keena with a wink.

Gavin winks back, "Right~!"

They then see the rest of the group ahead of them. "There they are!" said Keena.

The rest of the group slowly then notice Keena and Gavin approaching.

"Guys, they're back!" said Yuko as she notices Keena and Gavin far away. The both of them then land on the ground as they both gasp, noticing Lily on the ground.

"Is she seriously hurt?!" said Keena.

"No…but her heart is." said Hazuki.

"Lily, we're back! Whatever it is—" said Gavin.

"Leave me alone…" said Lily.

"My God…whoever did this?" said Keena.

"I'll…explain it all, as hard as it can be…" said Michie.

Meanwhile, back at the remains of the SVC building, Samantha lands on the ground from her flying escape with Eiko, Yumi and Xavier coming out of the building and facing her.

"He-ey, Sammy, you kicked they asses grass, eh?" said Xavier.

"Ugh, no…looks like my fist might still need upgrades." said Samantha.

"Hm, had sort of a feeling. You really dug it, though, right?" said Eiko.

"Oh, it was a blast, all right. It was like a Power Glove on steroids, it was that magnificent to have!"

"There's more room for improvement. Trust me; it won't take long like last time."

"So, how's the nuke plan going?"

"Oh, it's going smooth sailing." said Yumi. "It was literally a phone call away. With the way this universe rolls, nobody bothers to make a second thought on blowing up a country for the sake of the virus not spreading."

"And the reason why I wanted to take over the first place. Turns out I got bored easier than I thought. Should they fail, we'll see them squirm and doubtful, and I'm doubtful that they'll succeed. But either way, we have a surprise attack on their Academy that'll gain us the advantage" said Eiko with a noticeable snarl.

Back with the main group, Keena and Gavin gasp after hearing the details. Keena then covers her face.

"And I-I-I…I…I almost kissed him, too…I was drunk, but…fuck…what a close call." said Keena.

"At least you almost couldn't help yourself…" said Lily, now sounding emotionless throughout.

"Lily, don't give up to the absolute bullshit she told you! I'm sure there's a solution!" said Gavin.

"It's pointless…I don't think I ever deserved having a partner, much less another woman. It's like it's a crime to love women, so people like me need a "cure" to automatically love guys."

She then laughs in a slightly maniacal way, slowly losing her sanity.

"It's like the movies…it makes sense…maybe there's so much truth in that! Maybe Hollywood's right, there should only straight couple otherwise it's always hell for same-sex couples! TV shows, movies, anime…they're right! Even if you love a girl, you have to be cured by a guy! Heh heh...heh..!"

Lily then laughs maniacally as the others look in confusion at this bizarre turn of events.

"Well, I'm just gonna accept that, then! Maybe get Ben Affleck and cure my love of you, Michie, maybe cure you, too!"

She laughs crazily again, but then Michie punches her face, knocking her down as the rest of the group gasps.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?! We've been together for months, MONTHS! AND YOU THINK THAT LOVING ANOTHER PERSON, REGARDLESS OF THEIR GENDER IS NOT MEANT TO BE?! WHAT THE _FUCK_?!"

This causes Lily to stop her insanity, straining a bit.

"…Did…I really say just that…?"

Michie then sobs and cries, "It's almost like you were about to go postal…"

Lily then stands up and gives her a big kiss on her lips, holding onto her for a while, and then they release the kiss.

"My brain suddenly went crazy…I'm…" said Lily.

"Sorry. I know that." said Michie.

"I know you two will find a way. After our rescue here, we won't also give up on you two being together forever possible!" said Keena.

"We'll support you throughout!" said Gavin.

"Us, too! Count on it!"

Both Lily and Michie finally then smile again and laugh.

"So…you thought the Gigli reference was a little weird? said Lily.

"Oh, yeah, that's the real reason people hated it. Jennifer Lopez plays a lesbian, then suddenly turning straight for one guy. Ugh."

"Why couldn't they make her bisexual? That solves the problem."

"Don't remind me of Mizuki from the ef: A Tale Of Two anime, though, that deserves a bigger "UGH", honestly."

"And many more examples that we can't really mention."

"Oh, amen. They _wish_ they could be like us.

The rest of the groups then laugh at the conversation.

"It's always nice for a cheerful laugh after what we just saw." said Mio.

"Like back at the Academy, it even makes us go in hysterics!" said Gavin.

"All right, now that we got all the laughs and friendships together, how's about we head straight to the building to end this madness once and for all!" said Keena.

With everyone smiling, they all give out a loud yell. As they then run straight at where the building's direction will be, but then the person with the full-body black armor with a dark mask appear, right in front of them as he pulls out a knife.

"Don't move a muscle…" the person said in a slight quiet voice.

"_Another_ ambush?!" said Mio.

"Something tells me he isn't exactly a good guy or girl…" said Michie.

Hazuki, Mio and Yuko then quickly notice the person's yellow eyes.

"I should deal with this." said Hazuki as she approaches the mysterious person and then goes into combat stance. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

The person then just stands there likely surprised at her action.

"I…won't…even with Eiko's orders…"

Hazuki then hugs the person.

"I never thought I'd see you again…Ayumi Kodo."

_[Ending theme]_

_I can still remember_

_The words and what they meant_

_As we etched them with our fingers_

_In years of wet cement_

_The days blurred into each other_

_Though everything seemed clear_

_We cruised along at half speed_

_But then we shifted gears_

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons_

_But even then we should have stayed_

_But we ran away_

_Now all my friends gone_

_Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway_

_But what are we running from?_

_A show of hands from those in this audience of one_

_Where have they gone?_

END OF EPISODE


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their chracters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

As Hazuki hugs who is supposedly Ayumi, Ayumi suddenly aims the knife towards Hazuki's chest. Hazuki then quickly notices this as she uses her knee to strike the hand and knocks the knife off the hand as Ayumi chuckles, then fades. Hazuki looks on with anger

"Shit…!"said Hazuki as she pounds the ground with her hand.

Mio runs to her, "An illusion of Ayumi…what was up with that…?"

"G-guys…remember when time stopped? Eiko mentioned how Yumi has supposed psychic abilities…this could be one of them." said Lily.

"She just messed with all our heads this time! Damn it!" said Gavin.

Yuko then fires a warning shot in the air, "Come on out there, Eiko! Stop hiding yourself and your allies already!"

"I'm not gonna lie, but…in terms of someone like Eiko, she pretty much can strategize whatever and whenever she wants." said Michie.

"I'm not so sure about that. Think about it, guys. We've been fighting in the past few hours while they're just relaxing and biding their time, but for the most part, we've been dominating over them so far." said Keena.

"Maybe they're a bit scared to come out, is that what you're saying, Keena-kins?" said Gavin.

"It's a good old fashioned battle between brains vs. brawn! Don't feel down, Hazuki, I'm sure Ayumi's still alive there!"

Hauzki then suddenly runs off.

"Well, she's got one hell of a head start." said Michie in a flat tone.

"She must run on "tricked" fuel." Keena said, chuckling nervously.

Lily then gasps, smacking her own head, for not saying it sooner, "WAIT!".

Hazuki then stops as Lily then continued, "Guys, when the time also stopped, Eiko mentioned that…this place is going to be nuked…!"

The group responds in gasps and with horrified looks.

"D-did she…r-really…?" said Hazuki.

_[Opening theme]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts_

_A simple round of conversation_

_Became a shameful equation_

_I flipped from station to station_

_Hey, don't go and turn the other way_

_Don't say there's nothing more to say_

_Come on, hear me out_

_Hush, hush, settle down_

_Button up, don't make a sound_

_Shame, shame, go away_

_Come again some other day_

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough_

_So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up_

_And when you said I couldn't give you enough_

_I started giving you up, I started giving you up_

_You are not me_

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

**Episode 13: "You Waste Time Like A Grandfather Clock"**

Yumi, in the SVC building, is seen chuckling evilly.

"Putting the cherry on top like that is just enjoying the little things!" said Yumi.

The rest of Eiko's gang then appear.

"Yumi, turns out Operation Make Lily Go Mental didn't work. I say we finally stop hiding and actually deal with them."

"But wait…what about the 4th level infectees? We should sic 'em with those babies." said Samantha.

"Yeah! Even if they'll lose, that'll give us time to pound on them to the pavement!" said Xavier.

"The mutation is taking surprisingly long, and regardless, the nuke is arriving in possibly less than an hour. And I might as well get a round against Keena. I won't have a cheap win like last time. Maybe better: I could leave her lying on the ground along her pathetic friends and domination in the real world shall be easily implemented upon me."

"Understood, ma'am. However, I don't if Samantha's in fighting condition with her metallic hand still damaged." said Yumi.

"Actually, my BF found a way to fix it." said Samantha giggling evilly.

"Ah, perfect. Didn't know you'd repair metal. How'd you do it? said Eiko.

"I told her to pound the fist into a wall." said Xavier

A small pause occurs.

"I'll just pretend some magical bullshit happened to repair it, instead. It's actually more believable." said Eiko.

"Wait, where's Icy Hail?" said Samantha.

"On the roof. She said she needs to store energy. She knows we'll have to fight, too. And it'll be quite soon."

Back with the hero group, as they plan out how to deal with the whole nuke plan.

"We'll have to find a way to somehow prevent it…" said Keena.

"You have magic, though, so maybe that could work?" said Gavin.

"I do recall Lily saying that it could work if it's in battle…depending if we face it face to to…missile." said Mio.

"We could make it backfire somewhat…" said Hazuki.

Keena then thinks for a bit, and then comes up with an unorthodox plan.

"I'll wing it." she said.

"Ooh, Keena's gonna improvise. I smell shenanigans." said Michie.

"Just hope it's nothing too dangerous." said Gavin.

"When push comes to shove, it'll be done." said Keena.

"Time to go in, then." said Yuko.

However, the door opens and Eiko's team then walk slowly out. A small pause occurs as both teams stare at each other.

"Well, that didn't take long, did it?" said Eiko.

"Guess not. If I won't defeat you, we'll at least will save this Earth!" said Keena.

Eiko then feigns an evil chuckle, "Oh, you're trying so hard, and I'd applaud you for that, but face it, you killing Mr. X is still sort of a facade."

"You really still don't take me seriously just yet, huh?"

"Not until you actually try to really beat me. Then my teammates are able to really see your power."

"Then I'm ready. Let's see how we'll fight."

"Heh heh…no."

"Huh? Are you tricking me or something?"

"Not exactly, it's just…with your teammates and mine, it'd be just distracting. I figured it should just be the both of us."

Both teams gave questioned looks, notably on Eiko's side.

"Wait, that wasn't a part in the plan…" said Yumi.

"Trust me, guys, I just want to smash her supposed pretty face in." said Eiko.

"It's so very obviously a trap…don't accept it, Keena." said Gavin.

Keena nods, "How would I trust a supposed ninja like you, then?" she said.

"Samantha, if you would, please." said Eiko as Samantha turns her metal hand into a button. "If Samantha pushes this button, it causes a bomb that is actually good enough to kill us all if you don't accept my challenge."

The rest of the group then react with disbelief, but also with caution.

"Jesus…she seems desperate." says Michie quietly.

Keena, with a confident look on her face, then nods, "If it has to be, it has to." she said.

"Keena…" Gavin responded, hugging her from her back. "Show her what you're made of."

Keena then turns around and gives him a kiss and hug. After a couple of seconds, their lips then part, "I know my heart is no doubt more confident as hers." said Keena smiling.

"You go, my girl." said Gavin.

"Oh and she needs to come with me, too." said Eiko, pointing to Hazuki.

Hazuki gave off a slight questionable look on her face, but then nods, "Okay, I'll go. It'll be quite hard to not slash your whole head off."

Eiko laughs, "I think I'll have that as a possible ringtone."

Hazuki then notices Mio also having a approved look on her face, starts to walk, but then turns around and plants a big kiss on her.

Yumi then sighs, "Not this again…is it obligatory, too?"

Hazuki the finishes the kiss, "We'll really be together when this all ends."

"O-okay! I'm sure you'll beat whoever you might face!" said Mio.

"Leave it to us to deal with her buddies!" said Yuko.

Hazuki then nods and then starts to follow Keena, following Eiko going inside the building.

"Well, well, now that those two out of our way, maybe it's appropriate that we tear you to shreds!" said Icy Hail.

"Hold a sec…how many of us and how many of you?" said Lily.

"I believe it's 4 against 5…in favor of us!" said Michie.

"I don't mind facing two. It'll be double the infliction! I especially wanna face that gunned girl and tiny one!" said Xavier.

"I'll face you, Lily! I may not have broken your spirit, but I might break you myself!" said Yumi.

Icy Hail laughs evilly, "Vampire girl, you won't get lucky this time!"

"I couldn't be bothered to take on Keena, so I'll just settle beating her boyfriend instead."

They good guys then think for a bit, but then nod, "We accept!" they all said.

They slowly form up battle stances.

(Fucked Up's "Days Of Last" plays in the background, starting at the 0:37 portion of the song)

"NOW!" all exclaimed.

They all then launch at each other's opponents.

Lily starts off with a Spherical Womp already, but Yumi then uses her mind powers to try to control Lily's own fists at her. Lily, however, was able to avoid it and control her fists again, but Yumi then appears in front of her and lands a couple of knee strikes on her face, but Lily then counters with a dragon screw, sending Yumi to the ground. Lily then tries to go for an elbow drop and is able to land it on her stomach, causing Yumi grunt a bit.

"That was a kind of people's elbow, if I say so myself." said Lily.

Yumi uses her mind powers to then cause Lily to suddenly space out, causing Yumi to give a cheap kick straight at her face, causing her to fall with her face looking flinched.

"The mind shall vanquish the sword. Or freakishly large hands, for that matter." said Yumi

"Unless I'll keep trying!" said Lily.

Yuko and Mio both take on Xavier, as Yuko uses her minigun to shoot at his chest, but the ammo just bounces right off.

"W-what the…?!" said Yuko.

"Ha ha! Your puny bullets are up against my now new impenetrable body!" said Xavier.

"Not if I try to blow your head!"

"Not a chance!"

Mio then finds a tonfa in her doll, "Then maybe I'll give you a blunt head truma!"

"What?"

"A really big boo-boo!"

Mio then lunges forward and tries to hit his head, but he dodges it and counters into an abdominal stretch. Yuko then jumps and attempts to shoot, but as soon as the shots fire, he catches the ammo in his hand. However, he accidentally lets go of Mio as she sweeps his feet, causing him to fall. She then attempts to strike him in the face with the tonfas, but Xavier then blocks both hands.

"Now what, huh?" said Xavier.

Mio thinks for a second, then headbutts him hard, which actually works and knocks him out.

"Holy goodness, that actually worked!" said Yuko.

"Lots of milk, Yuko. Milk."

However, Xavier then quickly wakes up and stands and grabs their legs, swinging them fast, then letting go, causing them to be thrown and land violently on the ground. Xavier would laugh throughout all this.

"I only feigned that! I'm surprised your head isn't the one broken!"

Both Mio and Yuko cough a bit of blood.

"Only know he's down due to almost lack of pulse." said Yuko.

"Ugh…gotcha." said Mio.

Icy Hail throws stalagmites against Michie, as she dodges by rolling cartwheels over and over. She then attempts to run straight at Icy, but Icy then throws ice cubes, but Michie dodges them as she's able to connect an axe kick at her face.

"Eat ground, human iceberg!" said Michie.

"Hell no!" said Icy as she then quickly gets up and backs away. She then launches a beam of ice.

"Oh, I can do the same, only much cooler-looking!" said Michie as she makes a beam of her own, which is darker looking. Both beams collide and they make a small explosion. A big smoke emerges from it as Michie then emerges from the smoke and attempts to roundkick Icy, but dodges it, turns one of her hands into stalagmite and stabs Michie in the stomach, who grunts a little.

Icy then laughs, pulling her stalagmite hand out of her, "You're nothing but a tag-along girl for your friends! You're gonna—"

"Not die? Oh yeah, my vampire-like powers improved so much that this is just a scratch."

"W-w-wha?!"

"Aim it at my heart, and I do die, otherwise…I just kick your zero temperature ass!"

She then unleashes a butterfly kick, launching her to a side of the building. Michie then gets on her knees and coughs blood a bit. "Still...that was real painful…now I know how it feels fighting Sub-Zero…or like Kim Jong-Il…or Trevelya…no wait, that was from above…"

Icy then tries to sneak attack her from behind, but Michie backfists her without even looking as she continues talking like nothing's happening, "No wait, maybe Sebastian Cane…"

Gavin and Samantha exchange punches, a combination of blocks and head connections throughout.

"I've been hit by boys before, but this is going to be ridiculous." said Samantha.

"My Keena-kins doesn't need to deal with you, cause you aren't important enough!"

"Then will she go for a shock when I beat her lover, of course, you!"

Gavin tries to kick her, but Samantha is able to grab his foot, only for Gavin to counter with an enziguri, knocking her to the ground. Gavin then picks her up in a fireman's carry and spins around 10 times. He then lets her stand as she's dizzy, so she walks around completely spaced out.

"Eh…heh heh…I feel so buzzed right now…" said Samantha, sounding like if she were drunk for some reason.

"Now you're gonna get it! Hyah!" said Gavin as he goes for a roundhouse kick.

"Just screwin'with ya!" said Samantha as she suddenly stops being dizzy, dodges the kick and uses her metal hand to stretch the hand as if it has springs and punches him hard in the face, causing him to flinch. She then opens her hand, sending out chains and wraps Gavin, spinning him around, then spinning him in the air, finally throwing him hard to the ground as he yelps out.

"She won't hear you, you know. Tough shit for you!"

"I…I know she can beat Eiko! I know she will! And your leader's gonna let you down!"

(the song ends)

Back inside the building, while on an elevator, Keena suddenly looks back with a worried expression.

"Don't even try to return to help your friends, or kaboom." said Eiko.

Keena growls slightly, but then calms down, "I'm guessing you're also trying to do this to other universes too, huh?"

"I promise you that this is the only alternative universe I'll fuck with. It was already ruined to begin with."

"Bullshit! We will recover from the infections! There'll be a cure for people everywhere in our world!" said Hazuki.

"Oh yeah, you…I'm aware someone's waiting for you. And before you ask, it's not your transsexual friend."

"T-the hell?"

"That Ayumi…thing."

"Ayumi's not…!"

"Ayumi's a transsexual, alright. I believe you heard him/her in both ways. It's like some sort of bizarre vocal effect in your brain that has you listening both the female and male side of Ayumi. Something tells me he/she is no doubt hiding something more personal from you."

Hazuki attempts to lunge after her, but Keena grabs her shoulders from behind.

"Keena! Let me go, goddamn it! If I kill her, it'll be over!" said Hazuki.

"Yes, but for us, too! This whole building will explode and with all of us surrounding it! And then we'll all be dead! You wouldn't be with Mio, or with Yuko, or maybe even with Ayumi!" said Keena.

"Don't show your anger with me, but with someone I'm pretty sure you're also angry with." said Eiko. He's in the floor where we're going.

The elevator stops and the door opens up, revealing another dark hallway.

"I doubt you'd have anybody else in there. Is is just another trap?" said Hazuki.

"Do as I tell you." said Eiko, now no longer grinning.

Hauzki growls softly as she now heads slowly exits the elevator.

"Hazuki…whatever you do, always know we're always pulling for you."

Hazuki gives off a small smile and nods, "I won't just not lose, I'll make a triumph."

The elevator's door closes. Hazuki takes a deep breath. "Come what may at me, whatever it's going to be."

A mysterious voice is heard, "Come what may indeed, my little girl…". Footsteps are then heard slowly approaching.

Hazuki then sees the figure approaching, looking a little appalled, "I actually am pretty pleased to see you again.", she said with a snark tone.

Meanwhile, the elevator reaches the top floor, both Keena and Eiko then exit out. The room they're located in is the same location that Hazuki mentioned; the place Ayumi killed Riichiro Ishida.

"This room looks surprisingly clean…" said Keena.

"It wouldn't make sense to not try to trash it up, huh?" said Eiko.

"I'd laugh, but I just can't when it comes to you.

Eiko then laughs a bit, "Guess you don't mind me laughing."

"Actually, no. Not gonna stop you in that department."

"Good, because even if I don't defeat you, stopping the nuke is good enough."

"Hm. Did Samantha really give you such a hard time?"

"Just a little. She couldn't stop thanking me for her new arm."

"Cause you're generous, even to us."

"No thanks, I'm taken."

Eiko laughs again, "I'm not gonna lie, but you looked pretty intimidating for once, even if you made me laugh. Have any remaining words before our fight?"

"It doesn't matter if I make you laugh. What matters is that I'm no longer the girl that would get easily captured, be a damsel, mind-controlled, oblivious to embarrassment, miss classes and be socially awkward. I'm a different girl now, but if there's one thing that's still with me is my cheer, and it's gonna drive me stronger, and with the help of my friends, I can no doubt do this! I am Keena Soga! And we'll win our war!"

_[Ending theme]_

_I can still remember_

_The words and what they meant_

_As we etched them with our fingers_

_In years of wet cement_

_The days blurred into each other_

_Though everything seemed clear_

_We cruised along at half speed_

_But then we shifted gears_

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons_

_But even then we should have stayed_

_But we ran away_

_Now all my friends gone_

_Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway_

_But what are we running from?_

_A show of hands from those in this audience of one_

_Where have they gone?_

END OF EPISODE


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their characters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

Radars around the world are tracking down the nuke that is now only 1000 miles away from Japan. Many news reporters are questioned on how this happened and why it's happening. Turns out they also all know exactly it's headed to and why.

_[Opening theme]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts_

_A simple round of conversation_

_Became a shameful equation_

_I flipped from station to station_

_Hey, don't go and turn the other way_

_Don't say there's nothing more to say_

_Come on, hear me out_

_Hush, hush, settle down_

_Button up, don't make a sound_

_Shame, shame, go away_

_Come again some other day_

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough_

_So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up_

_And when you said I couldn't give you enough_

_I started giving you up, I started giving you up_

_You are not me_

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

**Episode 14: "Redemption"**

Keena and Eiko look at each other with intensity. Eiko decides to no longer show her usual evil smirk, now actually looking seriously at Keena. Keena takes a deep breath.

They both then lunge to each other as Eiko starts with a kick, countered by Keena by grabbing it, then attempting a low kick on her other leg, causing Eiko to fall, but then rolls back up as Keena then goes with a barrage of punches, in which Eiko is able to block all of them. Eiko then grabs Keena's shoulders and leaps above her by front flipping, then using both her back feet to kick the back of Keena's head, causing her to land on the floor.

"See any trees around here? Your tree analogy won't really work that well this time." said Eiko.

"Don't need no trees…it's actually more fair this way!" yelled Keena back.

She then quickly gets up with a barrage of quick kicks this time. Eiko avoids some of the kicks at first, but then gets hit at her stomach at one point, causing her to lose balance for a bit, then gets kicked in the face. Eiko growls angrily a bit softly before then lunging at Keena as then then exchange punches, sometimes dodging each fist, even catching each punch. Then both step away from each other as Eiko then finds a shuriken.

"Thought you'd cheat already…" said Keena.

"Actually, I only want to see if you could catch this!" said Eiko.

Eiko throws the shuriken at Keena as she catches it literally between the middle and index fingers.

"A+ for effort, but look again." said Eiko

"What the—" said Keena before being interrupted by the shuriken suddenly blasting into smoke.

She coughs and can barely see through the smoke, suddenly, Eiko slowly sneaks in and punches her face twice, then a powerful kick enough to launch her to the wall.

"My, my, my. Did I mention that's just one of the simplest tricks in the book?" said Eiko.

Keena gets up, as a bit of blood runs down below her nose and has a bruise on one of her cheeks.

"That just means that I won't get fooled again. Pull any trick and I flip it right up." said Keena.

Keena lunges forward with a punch. Eiko avoids quite casually, but Keena quickly improvises, "I got this from Gavin-gins!" said Keena as she goes for a soccer bicycle kick and connects to the top of Eiko's head. Keena then quickly stands up and knees her in the face, causing her to cover her face.

"Gah! Hah…name-dropping your boyfriend, I see…" said Eiko.

"Stop covering your face, Eiko. Ever heard the phrase "Beauty is never tarnished"? Well, we're not following that rule now, are we?" said Keena.

"Yeah, you're right…" said Eiko as she uncovers her face, already with a notable bruise.

She lunges forward again, as then the both of then exchange punches and kicks, countering with blocking again. As a result, Keena gets pushed to a wall. Eiko attempts a kick, but Keena catches it and uses her strength to lift her leg, using her body to hit the wall on the front and back sides as Eiko yelps. Keena then drops her.

"That was…something…" said Eiko, sounding with a small struggle in her voice, but then gets up.

"I admit, so…but anything goes, right?" said Keena, sounding really confident, then taunting Eiko by having a "bring it" hand gesture.

Keena and Eiko lunge at each other again. Keena attempts an arm drag, but Eiko counters with an arm drag of her own and punches her arm a couple of times. Keena then elbows at Eiko's face twice to get out of the hold, but as they get up again, Eiko grabs both her shoulders from behind in a nelson hold. Keena would then run ahead to a wall to attempt to lose the hold by landing her two feet in it and attempting a backflip, but it backfires as Eiko still has her shoulders on tightly and Eiko connects a vertebreaker move, causing to grunt loudly.

Eiko then stands up, chuckling, "Your head must feel like your head is split in half!"

Eiko rolls Keena's body as Keena is gritting her teeth in pain. Eiko sits next to her.

"Come on, Keena, you're a big girl, you can get through with it. You at least tried to do something quite daring, but you just could come up with the right one."

Eiko then punches her face, chuckling again,"Just so you know, if you get some sort of brain damage, you just walked right into that one."

"I'm in pain…but you don't see me crying, do you? That's will, Eiko." said Keena.

"There you go with your dumb hero remarks."

"What I'm doing next isn't dumb, though."

"Huh?"

Keena then raises her right foot, hitting Eiko in the back of the head, flinching her a bit as Keena then gets up and grabs her head.

"In fact, it's solid!"

Keena than bashes Eiko's head against a wall three times. Eiko then struggles to get up a bit, her face a bit more bruised now.

"You're taking me seriously, but did I mention that this is how I get serious?" said Keena.

"Not gonna lie…at this rate, you could have killed a simple human being with the way you're fighting. Thing is, you sort of already." said Eiko as she slowly gets up.

"I have already wiped out a guy off the face of the earth indeed, but you might be stretching it a tad by calling him a human being."

"You know, it's funny that you still can think you're a hero when just about at a time last year, you were basically hoping for Akuto to be a good Demon King. You sounded real idiotic, the words coming out of your mouth."

"Yeah, well, there are two words to express on that; Not anymore."

"W-what?"

"See, the whole Law of Identity destiny of mine? I pretty much threw it away if all I do is get captured a lot and barely stand on my own. It's funny, really, because I would hate to have such a pessimistic destiny."

"Pessimistic? So you'd rather be a fighter than to stay safe. I would respect that, but look at yourself for a second. You've killed someone; you're likely to get hurt over and over again, having scars, and I doubt you'll keep your looks in check forever. Face it, Keena Soga, you're going to be a mess for the rest of your life!"

After a small pause, Keena then giggles a bit.

"The hell you giggling at? Saw a deer or something?" said Eiko.

"You got so concerned over me. I couldn't help it. However…I may have scars soon, but that's just the price of doing the right thing. You might get run over, but as long as you did a good deed, the road to recovery isn't all that painful. Me killing Mr. X was one of those good deed that had to be done. I didn't celebrate it at all because it's wrong, but as long as despicable people like him are taken care of, you can say it's a silent victory."

"Stop talking crap!"

Eiko then lunges right at Keena with a kick, but Keena dodges, then saying "This could be a bad idea, but…" as she then headbutts Eiko's head. They both then cover their heads as they're in pain.

"Now you're really begging for brain damage…" said Eiko.

"Think of this as the quarter point of the battle. We're still starting!" said Keena.

Meanwhile, back to where Hazuki is, she notices the figure slowly approaching more, revealing to be Riichiro Ishida.

"Do you know how badly I want to slice you? I don't even care how the hell did you get revived."

Riichiro then chuckles a bit, "Now hold on, child. Before you try to vanquish me of my existence for real, I should probably note that I never really did mean to try to eat you. I just thought you'd like to try vital organs, with me, too."

"You're just trying to find an easy way out, are you? I'm still too pent up on how we're suffering, yet you're basically eating the insides of kids like us, you fucking piece of human filth!"

"Sharp tongue, but are you sharp enough to kill me? I've heard about how you've killed someone, too."

"Know my story, too, then. I'm not just gonna stare dramatically and watch, I'm part of the action, motherfucker, you're dead meat!"

"No need to captivate upon such language—"

Hazuki quickly slices off his neck, interrupting him, similar to how Ayumi did back before.

"Payback, you bastard, now rot."

"Hm. Lucky for me, Eiko pretty much not just reanimated me, but also added me a little surprise."

"Believe it or not…I could already sense that, so…"

Hazuki then quickly slices up his body all over the place with her knife, similar to using a samurai sword as Riichiro gasps Hazuki then finishes the slicing.

"I'm a Loups=Garous…did you think I could let you off transform that easily? I don't think I'll even have to look at you, but it's appropriate. You really are pieces of human filth."

Sounds of wet blood splattering are heard as Hazuki slowly walks away. "Right, my friends!"

Back outside, the good guys continue to fight mightily as much as they can. Lily continues attempting to punch Yumi, but continues dodging as Yumi then makes 5 clones of herself by messing with Lily's brain as Lily swings her arms through all of them, but they only fade away as Yumi then makes a cheap shot by kneeing the back of her head. Lily is also seen bleeding.

"Not a scratch on me. You, on the other hand…" said Yumi.

"I don't think I ever told this to an opponent, but…you're an opportunist bitch…" said Lily.

"The Ultimate Opportunist…thanks for the nickname. Now for my latest act, my brain shall try to deactivate yours, even if it'll take a while.

"Try as you'll might! It's not gonna happen!"

"Oh, really now?"

She then focuses hard, using her brain to attempt causing Lily to be brain-dead, as Lily continues to attempt punching and smashing her, but to no avail as Yumi continues to avoid them in quick succession.

Michie, meanwhile continues to avoid Icy Hail's stalagmite gun attack, however, she notices Lily in danger and quickly has an idea.

"Hey, Icy, here's a riddle: what's blunt, but it also shrieks?" said Michie.

"Yeah, not gonna fall for that." said Icy Hail.

Michie then gives off an annoyed look, "Well, screw you, then." she said as she summons a couple of bats to distract her.

"Oh, that's actually kinda cleer—ow! Get the hell away from me, you fanged freaks!" said Icy Hail as she tries to swat them off.

Michie then heads straight at Yumi and screams out a loud screech, causing Yumi to yell loudly in pain as her brain hasn't been developed enough to resist high-frequency sounds.

"W-what?! Am I…somehow still in the early stages of my powers?!" said Yumi.

"Go, Lily! Beat her up!" yelled Michie.

"My lovely pleasure!" said Lily.

Lily grows her hands and attempts a punch at Yumi.

"WAIT, WAIT, NO!" yelled Yumi as Lily then stops the punch about an inch away.

"What, you can't take a small punch or something?"

"I'm…rather fragile. One punch and I could be in a coma, that's it!"

"Oh, then maybe close your eyes."

Yumi closes her eyes, "O-okay…as long as I don't get—"

Lily punches her anyways, punching her so hard blood spurts out of her nose and mouth, knocking her out instantly to the ground.

"You sort of brain-raped me not too long ago, why the fuck would you think I wouldn't punch you?" said Lily.

"Not gonna lie, you'd think she would read your mind, at least." said Michie.

"You caused it, you know." Lily joked, then pecking Michie on the lips.

"I take full blame." joked Michie, giggling a bit.

Icy Hail slowly approaches them, "I hear you joking. It isn't funny, and furthermore, I'm still here." said Icy Hail as she launches an ice beam at them.

"Rematch time, then!" said Lily.

"With the both of us!" said Michie.

Icy Hail uses her ice powers to make up 10 fists as she punches wildly at them. Michie dodges them easily, while Lily struggles a bit due to being beaten up by Yumi and then eventually gets punched in the stomach and face.

"Should probably thank Yumi later. She softened you up for me." said Icy Hail, floating up on the air.

"Well, you could thank me for a small distraction!" said Lily as she sticks out her tongue and blows a raspberry noise. Michie sneaks up behind Icy, creating the dark energy static ball from earlier to attempt at a surprise attack.

"Well, that was surprisingly childish…wait, what?" said Icy Hail as Michie then quickly throws the energy ball at Icy's direction.

"No way you're gonna attempt to reflect that! It can penetrate through any defense ever!" yelled Michie.

Icy, however, quickly dodges, as the ball is now heading towards Lily's direction.

"Oh, SHIT, LILY, NOOOO!" yelled Michie in panic.

Lily gasps, but then improvises quickly as she uses her stretchy large hands to spike the energy ball upwards, now heading towards Icy's direction, who looks in shock.

"T-that can't be! I'm not gonna…!"

Icy then attempts to protect herself with a shield of ice, even if Michie mentioned that it's unblockable as it then blasts Icy with a big explosion, but the explosion also approaches Michie's range and gets thrown hard to the ground. Icy's unconscious body also lands on the ground hard.

"Michie! Michie!" Lily yells as she runs heavily hurt. Michie then gets up slowly.

"Ugh…damn blast radius…" said Michie.

"We somehow got her…all I had to do was spike it." said Lily, hugging Michie.

"A little unorthodox, but got the job done. Thankfully, too."

"We got the upper advantage…hopefully the others do, too…"

"And I think they can totally take them on without a problem."

"Hey…we sure reek of blood, huh?"

"Not as much on me…I'm more concerned about our clothes." Michie joked.

Samantha continues to use the metallic chain to attack Gavin, as Gavin dodges, but he then attempts to grab the chain and pulls it with all his strength, launching her straight as his direction.

"Crap! These chains aren't endless!" said Samantha.

"My turn to put in the hurt!" said Gavin.

Gavin then uppercuts her, knocking her up in the air, casing the chains to retract back to her fist. Gavin then jumps up and grabs her in a suplex position.

"If it makes you feel better, your boy toy got hit by this, too!"

"Well, at least that's something."

Gavin hits Samantha with a high impact brainbuster for impact. Seemingly, this knocks Samantha unconscious as she's on the ground.

Gavin pants a bit, "And another one bites the dust…"

With his back turned, Samantha gets up, then quickly turns her metallic hand into a saw and slashes his back as Gavin yells and kneels to his knees. Blood spills down his back.

"You know, it's funny how I've faced off against your girlfriend twice, and to be fair, we're sort of tied. You on the other hand…"

She then approaches him, closing the saw close to his neck, "So it's only quite appropriate that I make her feel like she lost something more."

"She'll never lose me…we love each other too much for me to just go down and die! WE WON'T BACK DOWN!"

Gavin then launches to do a headbutt from reverse knocking Samantha to the ground as she bleeds from the forehead, as Gavin also attempts successfully a backflip.

"Grr…I'll still slice ya!" said Samantha as she gets up and swings around the saw to Gavin as he continues dodging them. He then lands two punches to Samantha's face, however, she still continues to swing it, in a slightly more crazily matter.

"Stay down, will ya?!" yelled Gavin.

"HA HA HA! Never!" responded back Samantha.

Gavin then trips and falls, as Samantha nears the saw on his face.

"I'm so gonna enjoy ripping your head off!" said Samantha.

"Well, it's not gonna happen!" said Gavin.

"And why shouldn't it?"

"Cause this!"

Gavin then quickly adjusts the Gogoplata submission to Samantha, where the legs are held very high against her upper back. Gavin then slips one foot in front of Samantha's head and under her chin, locks his hands behind her head, and chokes Samantha by pressing his shin against the her trachea. Samantha tries to approach the saw close to Gavin's face, giving him a small cut on the forehead, but Gavin tighten the hold further, causing Samantha to almost not breathe and then faint. Gavin then carefully releases the hold and pants.

"Hopefully…this doesn't make her crazier somehow…" said Gavin. He would then look to the SVC building, "We're winning, Keena! Now it's all up to you!

Meanwhile, with Mio and Yuko's against Xavier, the both of them continue to struggle at him as Mio continues to attempt hitting him on the head with the tonfa repeatedly, but fails as he just continues to block the hits and he pushes her off, then does a big boot right at her face.

"Try, try, try again, but I just continue to be impenetrabl—" said Xavier.

Mio then tries kicking him in the groin. It also doesn't work.

"You know, that actually kind of tickled, but that ain't working, either.

Yuko tries to find a way to shoot his head from a slight distance, however…

"10 bullets left…I also doubt one can just hit him badly…" said Yuko.

"What's the matter over there?! Are you really gonna bide your time?!" yelled Xavier, pointing to Yuko.

"And fight straight against you? PS; you're annoying to try to hit!"

"Guess you're gonna say good-bye to your little friend here, then!"

As Xavier says this, a bit of a figure can be seen from above jumping out of the SVC building. Yuko and Mio both quickly notice that it's Hazuki, as Hazuki adjusts her position like a torpedo aiming straight at Xavier.

"Wait! Care to hear my final words?" said Mio.

"Sure little brat, what are they?" said Xavier.

"DIG THAT SUCKER DEEP, HAZUKI!"

"Well, that was point—"

Hazuki sticks her knife as deep as possible at the top of his head, pulls it out, then yells out to Yuko, "Waste your bullets on this guy, now!"

"You go it!" said Yuko as she shoots her remaining 10 bullets on Xavier's head.

All that is heard is his body tumbling into the ground, basically lifeless.

"I think I just popped his head. Phew…" said Yuko.

"How was it inside there?" said Mio.

"Eiko revived Riichiro…but he didn't live long…I actually left him up there."

"You must feel pretty satisfied, huh?" said Mio

"About 50% of me is satisfied, but now…all that's left is Keena to end it all."

Back to the top of the SVC building, both Keena and Eiko look like total messes, with bruises and blood all in their faces. Keena kicks Eiko across the stomach, then gives a roundhouse to her face, causing her body to land on the ground.

Keena pants a bit, "At this rate, this fight isn't gonna end…but I won't mind that!"

"Actually…I'm getting kinda dead tired…let's even it up!" said Eiko as she throws 5 shuriken at Keena, as she dodges them, however the shuriken then quickly turn to Keena's direction and 5 of them hit and dig deep on the top of her chest, one on each arm and one on each leg and she yelps in pain.

"Ah, heat seeking types. Doesn't help that we're quite in a warm area, as well, so that's why they got faster."

Keena struggles hard to stay up to her feet.

"_T-these...pointy things…won't stop me…if I can just…" _thought Keena as she then carefully takes out the shuriken on top of her chest slowly, not even wincing of pain when she removes it, as blood slowly curdles down.

"You fool…even if you remove them, you'll just bleed to death faster!"

"You're showing unusual concern…"

"Not true, just wondering if you're really willing to perish soon."

"Well I say thanks for the support!"

Keena then continues to remove the remaining shuriken, dropping them to the floor. Keena takes a couple of breaths in and is then able to stand up straight.

"Im…possible…" said Eiko with legit shock.

"I still…can go on! I WON'T DROP DOWN AND DIE!" yelled Keena.

She then quickly punches Eiko on the face, causing her to cover her face in pain. Keena then grabs Eiko's shoulders and leaps over her front flipping, mimicking on how the fight started, complete with Keena successfully kicking her in the back, causing Eiko to approach the wall, then Keena quickly attempts to punch her, but Eiko quickly throws another shuriken, but instead of catching it, Keena kicks it straight to her direction, as it blows smoke. When the smoke clears, Keena's suddenly gone. Eiko looks on in frustration.

"Where'd you go?! C'mon! That's pretty hypocritical for you to suddenly go off like this!" yelled Eiko.

"Actually, I'm still here."

Eiko then looks behind her. Turns out Keena was flying up aside the wall.

"Sorry, Eiko, but now it's time for my own little tricks!"

Eiko quickly throws a shuriken at the wall as Keena dodges it and lands behind Eiko.

"Goddamn it, you! Stop being heroic! Honestly, I still don't believe—"

Keena then grabs her head and uses her head to smash the wall hard three times.

"Well, I just believed your face met the wall hard."

Eiko seemed unconscious, but somehow still gets up.

"Fine then…cause I admit I can be sort of a bad loser…" said Eiko, able to let out a soft chuckle, as she then summons the button that supposedly causes the big explosion.

Keena then steps back, "You're somehow gonna blows us up still, huh?"

"No…with this, we're just gonna leave you here. If you're dead, we celebrate, if you stop the missile…well, I'm just gonna keep doubting you, cause you're still not really hero material."

"It's getting kinda laughable, now…seems to be an excuse, huh? Guess next time I try to defeat you, your excuse to even meet you will be that."

Eiko growls a bit, "Enough talk, see you…if possible!"

Eiko presses the button and disappears, alongside her allies.

Keena then falls on the floor, panting.

"I bled…that much…what a rush…c'mon, Keena, get up...ah…!"

She then slowly gets up and notices a window, runs towards it and leaps outside as she then slowly flies down.

"KEENA!" yelled Gavin as the rest of the group then notice her flying down.

Keena then slowly lands on the ground. The rest of group then approach her as they react in shock from her appearance.

Gavin immediately hugs her, "Oh my God, Keena, you okay?!"

Keena giggles softly a bit, then coughs a bit of blood, "Eiko was no pushover…neither was I…" she said as Gavin carries her by the shoulder.

"We dealt with the rest of her group. Turns out we all got them unconscious, especially that one big guy." said Hazuki.

"So, I'm guessing the whole fight is over?" said Yuko.

"Actually…" Keena said as she looks up, as well as the rest of the group as then then notice a small spark on the sky.

"…there's that missile…and it's not that far away anymore."

_[Ending theme]_

_I can still remember_

_The words and what they meant_

_As we etched them with our fingers_

_In years of wet cement_

_The days blurred into each other_

_Though everything seemed clear_

_We cruised along at half speed_

_But then we shifted gears_

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons_

_But even then we should have stayed_

_But we ran away_

_Now all my friends gone_

_Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway_

_But what are we running from?_

_A show of hands from those in this audience of one_

_Where have they gone?_

END OF EPISODE


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. I also don't own Loups=Garous, nor their characters, as they're owned by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, Production I.G., Trans Arts, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Sentai Filmworks. Support both official releases.

Eiko and her cohorts return to CIMO8 headquarters through the switch that Eiko activated back at the remains of the SVC building.

"When I open my eyes…I want to see success, not failure." said Eiko.

She opens her eyes and notices the bodies of her allies badly beaten up, especially Xavier, who doesn't even have a head anymore. Eiko would then have quite a displeased look on her face.

"What in the world am I looking at…?"

Samantha slowly wakes up from her fainting.

"H-huh? We're back here?" said Samantha.

Eiko slowly approaches her, "I see you failed again, so has everyone else."

"E-Eiko…no offense, but…you—"

"Look like shit? Of course. Keena's no ordinary being I'm facing with. She's willed, aggressive and no doubt lets her power all on me. I'm also quite surprised that she can be clever."

Samantha then slams her fist to the floor, "Damn…and her boyfriend is no slouch, either…he had me into some sort of unorthodox move that almost caused me some sort of heart failure…"

"Tell that to Xavier."

Samantha looks at Xavier's lifeless body and quickly approaches him. It seems she's about to start crying, but then resorts to laughing, which even Eiko raises an eyebrow about.

"We can just use particles of his blood and DNA to make a new brain with his memories still intact. Whaddaya say?"

Eiko chuckles, "There's nothing CIMO8 can't do. And besides…that missile should land any minute now. I can just taste the destruction."

_[Opening theme]_

_Ain't that the way it always starts_

_A simple round of conversation_

_Became a shameful equation_

_I flipped from station to station_

_Hey, don't go and turn the other way_

_Don't say there's nothing more to say_

_Come on, hear me out_

_Hush, hush, settle down_

_Button up, don't make a sound_

_Shame, shame, go away_

_Come again some other day_

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough_

_So I've been saving it up, I started saving it up_

_And when you said I couldn't give you enough_

_I started giving you up, I started giving you up_

_You are not me_

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_You and what army? _

_Arlandria, Arlandria_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop!_

**Episode 15: "All Out"**

The missile is clearly seen as a bright white on the cloudy sky. The group that were able to defeat Eiko's team stand and look.

"It's like sort of a falling star…only deadly…" said Keena.

"At this rate, it's only about 20 minutes or maybe less away before impact." said Lily.

"Eiko's that heartless enough to really do this sort of thing…" said Gavin.

"We really need to do something…! But what…?" said Hazuki.

"This might sound crazy, but maybe someone should try to stop it with bare strength…" said Mio.

"What's the process of it?" said Michie.

"Well, we could go two ways; first would be to identify where the nuke will exactly land and try to hold it…but chances are that if it fails, we're doomed. The other thing being to fly up there and try to stop it." said Mio.

"And only Keena and Michie can fly…" said Lily.

"All the strength I had in the previous fight is pretty much wasted. I could try my most powerful technique, but it would take a little too long…" said Michie.

Keena then takes a deep breath and looks at the sky, then to her friends, with a confident smile on her face.

"I'll do it."

"Wait, you sure you can? You didn't waste any energy against Eiko at all, right?" said Gavin.

"I wasted quite a lot, actually…but I have just enough strength to stop it. However…"

"W-what is it?"

"I have to aim carefully to the direct center. If I go even the slightest bit off-target…it'll explode too soon and take my life along with it. I'm going to try going through the nuke and hopefully, as soon as I get past it, I continue to fly far enough from its blast radius. We'll then see how it goes."

The rest of the group turned into deep silence with concerned looks from their faces from hearing that. Gavin would then hug her tightly.

"Don't do it…there could be another way, right? Right?"

"There's no time…and I'm aware how your reaction was going to be…so what I can say is to pray for my safety, otherwise, we'll all perish, too…"

"I…I…"

Gavin begins to sniff, and tears falls off his face for a bit before Keena wipes them.

"Wish, pray, hope for my safety…everyone can join in too. What I'm gonna is do is reckless and insane…but it's the right thing to do, and what we all did is not just to prove our strength, but to also prove our courage."

Gavin gives a peck to Keena, then smiling, as he then wipes his own tears, "Do it, Keena-kins. I now know that you can definitely go for it!"

"I'll promise…that I'll live for more."

Keena then flies up, carefully lining up to where the nuke is likely to hit.

"_The past couple of months have been nothing short of fun…it's no doubt showing how we're united as one great group of people we can be…all because of silly old me…I first thought that I could make magic, but turns out I'm a fighter after all…and I'll even learn more from down the line. I'm now starting to not care whether it's for heroic reasons…it really is just the right thing to do no matter what…if we're really classified heroes, so be it. If not, we'll just keep helping everyone, cause that's how we do things!"_ thought Keena.

She then powers up with full force and flies in hyperspeed, heading straight towards the nuke, now facing directly it's center, which is now only a few minutes away from facing it as she then lets out a battle cry. She puts her arms in front of air as a superhero would and then plows through inside the nuke as quickly as possible, only taking about 5 seconds to breakthrough to the other side of it, then continues flying upward as the nuke slowly becomes unstable as it then massively explodes, pushing out all of the clouds that were present, with Keena being slightly far of it's blast radius, but the explosion quickly catches up as Keena continues to fly away, slightly distracted by being hurt by going through the nuke, wasting energy, but also trying to conserve it. The blast then stops as Keena then turns around, noticing the mushroom cloud as she pants.

"I really did just fly away from that…we really just won…"

Keena then, due to exhaustion, falls out of the sky.

Meanwhile below, the group notice the mushroom cloud from afar as the sun is now slowly peeking through the skies as well.

"S-s…I think she did it. I think she did it!" said Gavin.

Hazuki hugs Mio tightly, "We're safe! Keena, you saved us!" said Hazuki.

"Now that's a dramatic conclusion. Way to go, Keena!" said Michie.

"Hold on…I think I see something up there…like some sort of small speck falling down…" said Yuko.

Gavin gasps, "That's Keena, no doubt!"

Gavin then takes a deep breath and starts to run.

"I think I know what he's gonna do!" said Lily.

Gavin then starts to jump and now begins flying, trying to localize Keena.

"Hold on, Keena! I'm gonna catch ya!" said Gavin.

Gavin flies faster, now getting close to where Keena might land as he now sees her body falling from above. He's then able to catch her unconscious body.

"You're alive…you did it, we all did it! But now…wake up whenever you need to, okay?" said Gavin.

Keena then wakes up. However, it's not in the real world, as it turns out she's dreaming. She looks around, until she sees none other than the being of the Law of Identity, who looks exactly like her, with the same body, and same style of hair, only light brown.

"We meet again." the being said.

"I got rid of you…I didn't want to give God's powers to anybody or anything…nor even myself. Just so you know…I'm aware at how you and Boichiro were in a romantic relationship." said Keena.

"Indeed, you are correct. I made sure to possess you to make sure how pointless it was for him to attempt to get to you so you can be safe."

"However…if it's true that you're sort of a past version of me…did I break the tradition of having the Law of Identity power? I just didn't want to simply do that, I couldn't accept it..."

"I've noticed…and indeed you're the first. You're not only able to break the cycle, but also cause a whole new breakthrough in the fact that you can be able to defend and fight for yourself."

"That's exactly it…I struggled in the past year coping with being useless…and if that my true purpose, it's just not right."

"It's hard to comprehend your reason, but just so you know, if you do get rid of the Law of Identity, it's for certain that you'll have to be the one to kill the Demon King."

"W-wait a minute…I thought…Hiroshi would have to do that..."

"Should the possession of me be annihilated, the world would feel unbalanced, as the world cannot support him, no matter what. Even if he turns out to be a good Demon King, the laws of religion wouldn't matter. If you don't kill him in a span of a year starting today, the world will meet its end. If you do end up killing him, no one else can ever be considered Demon King in the future ever again and no one can ever assume the Law of Identity, either. The world will turn into a better place."

"Only way, huh? Something tells me you're just going to criticize me simply for even trying to attempt to fight. Eiko seems to really hate the fact so much she keeps bringing me down with it…"

"You're brave and courageous. I can't even think of doubting the route you took. In fact…I actually sort of thought of doing that, but didn't bother. You went to a completely different universe to save it because it's the right thing to do. And you just did it. You're not afraid to have broken bones, to have your face constantly get hurt. You're that unbelievable."

"And I'm going full-on should I try to kill him, especially if it's the only way to go. Next time he sees me. I won't be a menace, but a fighter. And he better damn well accept it."

"Just remember…the doomsday clock is now officially ticking."

"I'm hearing it. We have as much time as possible to plan."

"I now must bid my farewell…do what you must for the future…"

Gavin has already taken Keena back to where the group is, lying on the ground, but then wakes up for real and slowly sits up. "Ah…h-how did I get here?"

Gavin then hugs her, "You were right. It was indeed sooner than I thought!"

"T-that means…no way!"

"I can fly! I believe I could fly and I got it!"

Gavin then slowly helps Keena up and Keena then pecks him.

"I think my pain's going away just from hearing that." said Keena, giggling a bit.

"Not to also mention that the nuke threat is over, too!" said Hazuki.

"That was hardcore, Keena!" said Michie.

"And it was quite the nice fireworks show, too." said Mio.

"Well, the danger seems over in here, but…wait…there's the whole infectee thing…" said Keena.

"Turns out…we might have a miracle after all. After I defeated Riichiro, turns out there was a secret room that reveals a heavy amount of antidotes, plus possible hundreds of infectees that actually can be cured. In fact…I also found a way to get all the National Guard, the Army and Navy to arrive in a few hours. At the rate this is going, Japan's going to be recovered in a span of a year or even less." said Hazuki.

Everyone smiles and then celebrate.

"Who knew we would get such a happy ending after all?" said Yuko.

"Hrm…there's still Ayumi…depending how that goes…but at least our country is going to be safe for the most part." said Hazuki.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see Ayumi, no doubt."

"So, also…shouldn't we now leave? Don't think Mitsuko ever told us how we would leave here." said Michie.

"Come to think of it…I have an odd feeling it could happen at any minute now." said Keena.

A small gate then appears close of them, similar to the one that the 4 students entered.

"Okay, a little too convenient, but, that was welcome."

"Don't know if I should make jokes how we were so miserable that God Himself literally sent us 4 additional people to our short, but important journey." said Mio.

"Go ahead, we'll just be here all week." joked Michie.

Everyone then laughs for a bit.

"So it's a goodbye?" said Keena.

"I promise you all, that we'll be okay." said Hazuki.

"You can count on us!" said Mio.

"Maybe you indeed be also able to see us again." said Yuko.

"Thank you all guys. Hopefully, we'll all indeed meet again in the near future. I'll be less bloody until then." said Keena.

They all laugh again as they all shook hands and give out their goodbyes to Hazuki and her friends as they then go inside the universe gate.

"_And now…the recovery shall begin."_ thought Hazuki.

Keena, Gavin, Lily and Michie all now return to their own universe out from the gate as it turns out Mitsuko is indeed there and the cause of the gate opening, who is then concerned from how beat up they looked.

"Oof…must have been hell, huh?" said Mitsuko.

"Hey, _nurse_, way to be concerned." said Michie.

"Do you want me to be your mom or something?"

"No thanks. Say…how long have we been out?"

"Oh, it's only been a day. Barely anybody knew you all were gone and I covered you all up nicely."

"Hm…sure you didn't tell them we were in some sort of ice cream land?"

"Okay, now you're just being a weird jerk."

"Don't take my girlfriend seriously…just an innocent joke." said Lily.

"Could you maybe give us a couple of bandages and other healing thingies, Mitsuko?" said Keena.

"And food. Maybe pizza." said Gavin.

Mitsuko laugh, "That's a little too demanding."

"Keena-kins flew through a nuke and survived." said Gavin.

"Oh yeah, there's that." said Keena, giggling a bit.

Mitsuko blinks twice, then says "_Damn_."

A couple of minutes later, pizza then arrives to the Mitsuko's office. Arnoul and Kanna both then also arrive, with Kanna expressing relief and happiness on their friends' safety.

"OhmyGodohmiGodohmyGod! I can't believe you fought Eiko and her baddie crew, saved Japan and kicked tons of ass!" Kanna quickly said.

"Quite amazing indeed." said Arnoul.

"Yeah…really sorry you guys couldn't join, though…but it was just in case. Turns out Eiko didn't trap us so she could attack the Academy, she just baited us and doubted us a lot." said Lily.

"Ah, that's okay, no prob." said Kanna as she munches on a slice.

"We fought off infectees, one of the baddies with a metal glove, and my girlfriend stopping a nuke by going through it. It was like a bad-ass vacation." said Gavin.

"I don't mean to brag on the whole nuke stopping fiasco, but I kinda was sort of indestructible there. Sure, I bled a lot, but that's the price of fighting." said Keena.

"I'm more curious on what Eiko could do next…knowing her, she'd think we're dead, just like that, but is she oh, so wrong." said Michie.

"She'll know we're alive, and hunt us once more, but then again, she might as well lurk once more to surprise us again." said Lily.

Keena then suddenly remembers her dream with the being of the Law of Identity and takes a bit of a deep breath.

"Guys…Eiko's not our only worry…there's someone else we have to target, and yet…it's kind of hard."

"Wait, what's that?" said Gavin.

"Another enemy?" said Lily.

"Well, this might sound weird, but…I saw the Law of Identity again…" said Keena.

"Like the one who restarted time, but ended up the events to be the same and got the Academy repaired somehow?" said Michie.

"Yeah, and…well…she told me that I pretty much am now responsible to kill Akuto."

"So…Hiroshi's not the real hero, you are?" said Kanna.

"It's kind of complicated, but I broke the cycle of being the Law of Identity as it's supposed to carry on through some sort of tradition. I decided not to go with that. But without it, the world might slowly crumble and grow unstable as a result. Me illing the Demon King is the only way we can ever have the world safe, not to mention for no one else to ever get considered to be a Demon King, either. We also only have a year to do so, otherwise…bang."

A big set of silence spreads on the group, either out of slight nervousness or deep in thought.

"I'm…sorry for bringing this up, but I might as well bring it sooner than hiding it for later...but we have tons of time to plan, train and maybe try to contact him. After a couple of months, we'll definitely get across it and fight against it together. Anybody with me?"

Gavin then stands up, "If you have to kill him, we'll still indeed back you up."

Everyone else took a while to think about it so, but then grew with confidence.

"Hopefully he'll understand, but we have no choice." said Lily.

"For the sake of me and Lily's future, all of us." said Michie.

"Um…what Lily said!" said Kanna.

"Can't reject all of you guys." said Arnoul.

"Together, we'll indeed overcome anything, and if the odds are even tough, shame on them, cause we'll still like their odds! We'll prevail, guys!" said Keena.

Everyone then gives off a cheer and share hi-fives.

Later in the night, Keena and Gavin are resting in their bed, getting close to sleep.

"So…Keena? Was Akudo really that evil?"

"Not exactly…thing is, I can easily tell the stress he had with the whole debacle. The fact that I took it a little too casually is…pretty much proving how much I could try to help."

"It's a little crazy, though, isn't it? All it takes is to find him, right?"

"All I know is that he's in Europe…don't know if he's training, or he just wanted to get the heck out of here. Not to mention he's not alone. There's also Junko, who I once told you about, being with him, also."

"So…boyfriend and girlfriend, too? Would this mean you have to kill the both of them? I mean, wouldn't she become Demon Queen, then?"

"That's…something that's been on my mind, too…the Law of Entity never told me that a Demon Queen may be added to the mix…"

"Come to think of it, I've actually heard tales about the Demon King being too busy with women to even get a proper wife."

"That's quite a notable theory…but like I said; we'll work it out when we get to it. Let's not think too much on the downside, 'kay? Gavin-gins~?"

Gavin blushes, then says "Hee, r-right~…then don't mind doing me a small favor?"

"Go ahead."

"I know we're still not the proper age to make love, but is it okay if I…grab your …breasts for a bit?"

Keena then blushes as well, slightly being nervous, but then smiles, "You got it~. It'll feel like maybe a tickle, too. Just be careful around the places where I sort of got stabbed…" she said, giggling nervously."

"Oh, I'll be smooth~. Okay, now~…"

"Wait, on one condition~."

"What's that~?"

"I think I want to try touching your…buttocks~?"

"YES~! I mean…" he then clears his throat, trying to hide it, but then says, "Ah screw it, I love you too much to resist that~."

"Aw, Gavin-gins~. Love you bunches of lots, too~!"

They then embrace and share a deep kiss.

_(Green Day's "X-Kid" plays in the background)_

"_While the whole Academy doesn't know about our bravery back on the alternate universe of Japan, we really don't mind that. It's better to actually make students respect us a long way than simply taking so much credit. That'd make you sound like a bodacious paparazzi hog. We felt like we did the right thing as friendship, love, justice and power prevailed it. We know Eiko could try to strike back at any time. It's not an ongoing war, though. Just a battle with long breaks. Whenever they attack, we'll be ready to take them. As for Akuto…we'll also break through. However, it doesn't mean the 6 of us won't stop hanging out as much as possible, in fact, we're going to the biggest possible event ever."_

Keena and Gavin both open the doors to the Student Council office as they look happy in glee as they both also pant.

"Whoa, you two sure had a workout. Is a marathon coming here or something?" said Michie.

"I'd so win in those." said Kanna.

"Of course, you do, Patrsche." said Arnoul

"…huh? That's a dog name? Let me think if it is…"

"Yeah, she's not gonna get that. Nice one, Arnoul." said Michie, chuckling.

Lily also chuckles, pecking Michie's lips, "So, what is that you want to show us, you two?"

"We didn't think it'd be possible, but Keena-kins, tell 'em!"

Keena then giggles, holding up 6 Super Bowl tickets, causing the rest to gasp in shock and awe. She then says the magic words, holding the tickets up high:

"Are you all ready for some fooooooootbaaaaaaall?!"

_(song ends)_

**[Epilogue]**

Meanwhile, in Tallinn, Estonia, at a Edelaraudtee train station, two figures enter in a train. One with brown hair and one with blue hair.

"Hm. This is kind of ironic."

"The fact that we met on a train. How condescending."

"Don't forget how you leapt over me."

"Yeah, don't try to go there…"

"It's funny how we literally have beaten up each other one time or another, yet we can't seem to separate."

"Don't make me joke about that. It's a bit of poor taste. Remember, no one here knows your true being."

"It's still sort of a drag, but something tells me that there's something up in the Academy."

"You can detect it?"

"You could say that. It's not in danger or anything, but it's defiantly strong."

"Think you know who could have such strength?"

"I dunno…but I do know said power now has the new responsibility of killing me."

"You're… serious, right?"

"Looks like Hiroshi isn't the only one after all. And he, or even she is likely not going to simply back down."

"Shall I try to interfere…Akudo?"

"Sure you can, Junko. We're officially married, after all."

They then lean in for a kiss.

**SEASON 1 END**


	16. Chapter 6 5

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

Yep, a bonus episode. Taking place between chapter 6 and 7, indicating what happened immediately after the "Weekend Warriors" arc. Slightly goofier episode than usual and maybe some personal opinions about the current anime state. _Very_ personal.

"_It was only one day after that fateful weekend where we all got together as an official team that the ruckus still didn't seem over. Looks like our Academy sort of got…unneeded. But first…beach time fun time!"_

All of a sudden, the whole group is on the beach, all smiling in delight.

"Yay! Beach time! Even though it's only 53 degrees out and it's the highest temperature of the day, but either way, necessary bikinis! Whoo!" said Keena in a happy fashion.

"Yep, not clichéd at all! Jealousy of chests, accidentally tripping over women, yep, totally natural! Yay!" said Gavin.

"Uh…why ya two spouting like that? That's something I would say." said Michie.

"Maybe it's the minor heat going to their heads." said Kanna.

"Guess it's meant to be ironic. Or something." said Arnoul.

"Yeah…maybe you two have watched too much anime." said Lily.

"Yeah…dunno why we said that…" said Gavin.

"Maybe because there's too many beach episodes on them…were we a little too hard?"

"Nah, I would've said that, too. In fact, I'm also gonna say that in those kinds of episodes, the male character doesn't have an obnoxious close-up sexy shot because he's simply not a girl." said Michie.

Gavin would then looked slightly humorously annoyed, "Yeah, thanks..." he said in an annoyed tone.

"What's that? Looks like someone's about to go in the "Waaambulance"! said Michie

"Hey, hey, Michie, calm your pinkness down, 'kay? It's okay, Gavin, she didn't mean it. Now it seems she's the one taking it a little too seriously." said Keena

"You're right, kinda ironic when you think about it." said Gavin as they both then chuckle.

"Uh-huh, nice snarky response, you two." said Michie.

"Now, time to see what's all under our covers!" said Kanna.

They all throw their normal clothes and make a pose. Keena wears her red and white-striped two-piece swimsuit that has a tiny skirt, Gavin wears a tight white and black striped speedo, adjusting it a little. Lily wears a yellow two-piece with white outlines, Michie wears a pink bikini, Kanna wears a brown one-piece and Arnoul wears a blue one-piece swimsuit. After a couple of seconds, she would look slightly annoyed.

"So…are we still going to the beach or are we still posing like clueless models?" said Arnoul.

"Really, who goes to the beach to splish-splash, take a bath?" said Gavin.

"Yeah, we play volleyball!" said Keena.

"Ah, servicing up while servicing._ Clever_." said Michie.

"Well, I can throw a mean spike, sooooo…" said Kanna.

They then set up the net quickly as one team is comprised of Keena, Gavin and Lily against the team of Michie, Kanna and Arrnoul. Both teams spike the ball to each other in rather over the top ways. No matter how hard they hit, they always find a way to hit it back. That is, until…

"And now, my nastiest spike yet! I call it; The Nastiest Spike Yet!"" yelled out Michie as she actually _kicks_ the the ball instead of using her hands.

"Wait, is that legal?" said Gavin.

"Lily, don't you think that doesn't count?" said Keena.

"Oh yeah, it does." said Lily.

"Barnicles! You're her girlfriend, of course!" said Keena and Gavin.

The ball approaches the both of them.

"Let me, I can try to kick it, too to see if she likes it!" said Gavin.

"No, wait, it's getting closer to me! I'll try a unique counterattack!" said Keena.

"Lemme~!"

"No, me~!"

"Lemme~!"

"No, me~!"

"Wait, let's both do it!" they both then settled, as they then jump quite high…only for them to notice that the ball is on the ground.

"We were such dummies!" they both said as they then yell as they both crashland to the ground.

"Well, I would laugh, but this ain't really that funny, really." said Michie as everyone approaches to Keena and Gavin.

"You two ok—_WHOA._" said Lily before looking shocked.

"Um…I don't think I've ever seen that before unless it was done in some sort of underground indie film of sorts." said Michie.

"You go, Keena! Although it was obviously accidental, so…why am I cheering?"

"It's usually the other way around." said Arnoul.

Keena slowly opens her eyes, nuzzling her head a bit as a small moan is heard, "This is a weird, but soft, feeling…" she said softly as both of her hands grab something and another small moan was heard. "What's that noise?"

She gets on her knees and opens her eyes, looking real shocked as it turns out, Keena's hands are grabbing Gavin's rear as they both blush as red as a tomato.

"_I just grabbed my boyfriend's butt…this should be bad, yet…why is it so bizarre and non-cliché-ish instead of worrying?" _

Suddenly, Keena jolts up in bed, panting a bit.

"Whoa…talk about out of the usual rehash…" said Keena. She looks to Gavin snoring next to her as she takes a deep breath and gets up and stretches. She then looks at the clock, which reads 6:06 AM as then a commotion is then heard outside.

"Guh~…what's that noise about?" said Gavin

"A protest, maybe?" said Keena

"Who would wake up at 6:00 AM to protest?"

"Fighting to have gay marriage legal?"

"Hm, maybe Lily and Michie are secretly leading it."

Keena would then open up the curtains to the windows as she would then look stunned at the calamity outside. Turns out it's tons of people with cameras, flashing all around.

"What in the world…?" said Keena

"Keena-kins, what's wrong?" said Gavin.

"We apparently have a river of paparazzi…"

"So, basically, tons of empty souls with a body."

"Yeah, that seems about it…"

"_And that's just the start. I would say if it could get worse, but instead, I wanna substitute it to the word weird. Its gonna be a wacko trip."(giggles nervously then sighs)_

_[OVA Opening: "So Long & Thanks For All The Booze" by All Time Low]_

_Pick yourself up off the ground  
You're sure as hell too good to let them hold you down_

_Waste of chances, waste of time (You gotta let me be me)_

_You waste it all on wasted lines (You gotta let me be me)_

_Back myself into a corner once again_

_Take you for a liar while you called yourself a friend_

_It's the end_

_It's the end_

_So gimmie gimmie my motivation_

_Gimmie gimmie my dreams_

_You gotta tear me down to set me free_

_And gimmie gimmie my revelation_

_Gimmie back my scene_

_You've gotta let me be_

_You've gotta let me be_

_You've gotta let me be… me!_

**OVA Chapter: "Paparazzi Parasites"**

The group of 6, all now dressed in the Academy uniforms, are currently in the Student Council office, looking slightly concerned, but also planning on the situation.

"Has Constan Academy always been ridiculously private?" said Keena.

"Well…this isn't really the first time this place got attention, and I'm not even sure it's real." said Lily.

"Funny thing is, that there was archive files located about it, but to prevent further attention, they were heavily hidden." said Michie.

"I bet they buried them under here, the old way to hide epic sources!" said Gavin.

"Nope!" said Kanna happily as she puts her foot down on the floor hard, causing the wood plank to flip over as an archive of files then flip up from below. "They entrusted it to us!"

"Why, _hello_, awesome convenience!" said Keena in a happy tone.

"Note to self, consider being principal someday…" said Arnoul softly.

"Aha! I was…technically right?" said Gavin.

"Close enough, if you say it like that." said Keena, giggling a bit.

Lily then opens the files as the group then form a circle around the table.

"Around the mid 90's, there were reports that students were involved in learning either unique abilities, magic spells, and other forms of self-defense. These old pictures of the Academy almost did it in, so to speak." said Lily.

"Kinda odd…since the only entrance here is through a monorail." said Arnoul.

"And that it looks futuristic…" added Gavin.

"And that it should be noticeable even from far away…" added Keena.

"And that's it's called the Constan MAGIC Academy…" added Michie.

"Yeah…we just call it the Constan Academy to everyone else. They just though it looked slightly futuristic." said Lily.

"Whoa! Look! There's even a picture of the director back then!" said Keena, pointing to a picture of him. "He doesn't look much different, I admit."

"Oddly, he's never revealed his age. Ever." said Michie.

"Hey, says here that the guy who took the pictures even went to prison for trespassing!" said Gavin.

"His name was Pagan Heron." said Kanna.

The rest of the group try hard not to snicker, but are heard.

"What's so funny?"

"Sounds like some sort of parody name." said Keena.

"There's a phrase I never thought I'd hear." said Arnoul.

"I still don't have any clue. You guys are weird with a capital d at the end."

A small pause occurs.

"Anyways, so how in the world did get the attention outside?" said Gavin.

"Remember how in movies, people usually complain about something huge happening, like some sort of robot attack or big creatures, but the people in the movie's world don't take pictures to share it on social media websites or YouTube it for real proof?" said Michie.

"Uh-huh…" said everyone else.

Many minutes later, they then see themselves fighting their enemies on YouTube. Most notably Keena and Lily's fight against Mr. X on Friday, the fight against the rest of Eiko's team on Saturday, specifically Keena and Gavin battling Samantha and Xavier, and actually pretty much even one uploaded included the whole Icy Hail battle a day before. The group then react in shock.

"They were _bored_, weren't they?" said Kanna.

"This makes no sense…I was hiding when they were facing Mr. X, and not once did I get a suspicious feeling about cameras…" said Michie.

"Look carefully, though…there's a top angle on it, so it must have been up on a tree, but then X does the shockwave-like move, and he or she turns it off…" said Lily.

"And yesterday's fight has tons of uploads already!" said Keena.

"The Academy's rulebook hasn't stated about social media…and as a result…the mess outside." said Arnoul.

"They call us the Weekend Warriors…that's pretty predictable" said Lily.

"Sounds pretty catchy, although we can just be warriors any other day." said Gavin.

"Really? Not even "The Powered-Up A-Team"? " said Michie.

"I'm pretty sure even that's copyrighted." said Kanna.

"Says you." said Miche as she rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna hide another lie, aren't we?" said Keena.

"Seems to be the only way to go. We could just tell them we were…secretly filming a movie!" said Michie.

Another small pause occurs.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Lily.

"They _always_ fall for that excuse. I mean, all that ice from yesterday can be considered to be good 'ol CGI. And the fights? We just have an awesome choreographer…from Thailand! They always make some insane fights."

"Ooh, ooh! We should ask the Mr. X guy to gain more scenes if we make this flick!" said Kanna, who's somehow completely misses the point.

"Um…I kinda took care of him." said Keena.

Kanna then blinks, "You petted him?"

"No, she killed his sorry ass." said Gavin.

"Yes." Keena said.

"Moving on, well, we're going with the movie excuse, then. But how are we gonna tell them to go away?" said Lily.

"Can't we just ask the Academy director dude?" said Gavin.

"He's become a bit of a heavy sleeper lately, I wonder why?" said Michie.

Meanwhile, in the Director's bedroom, he's sound asleep, holding a kittie plushie, murmuring in his sleep, "Cats everywhere…I wanna hug you all…"

Now, back in the student council office…

"Maybe he's a stamp collector." said Keena.

Everyone then nods their heads and agreement with comments like "Oh, that make sense." and "That also could explain the beard."

"I do have an idea, though. Who's willing to turn into the Director to tell them off?"

Gavin raises his hand, saying, "Well, I'm the only dude, so I can do the voice well, I think."

"I remember trying his voice once…they thought I sounded like Hulk Hogan." said Lily.

Another small pause.

"I vote for Lily, brother." said Gavin.

"Lilymania is running wild!" said Keena.

"Brother, brother, brother!" said Kanna.

Lily then looks with a humorous shocked expression in her face, then runs over to hug Michie, "They're kinda bullying me, Michie…"

"Wow, even you have your little kid moments." said Michie, giggling.

"Does that mean I don't need to be the Director?"

"Aw, you don't need to—Keena, now!"

Lily is suddenly turned into the Director by Keena casting magic at her.

"Sorry, Lily, but it'll only be once, I promise with a pinky swear." said Keena, then giggling nervously

"Well, it's gonna be a hell of a lot of pinky swears after this is done with." said Lily.

Disguised as the Director, Lily opens up of the main door of the Academy as tons of the paparazzi look onward. Meanwhile, the rest of the group watches from a room above, specifically Keena and Gavin's room.

"Hopefully, Lily's gonna blow them away!" said Keena.

"Hope so, seeing as she can't risk having a long speech." said Michie.

"Or referencing a quote on a character that she looks like." said Arnoul.

Lily takes a deep breath, then says the following with the deep voice, "You shall not pass!"

The group then laugh a bit except Arnoul, saying "Huh, I thought she would reference Seth Rogen."

Lily then continues, "Sorry, force of habit. I shall begin by saying that what you saw through the headlines, videos and even radio, if youngsters even listen to that whipperin' and snapperin', with those AM and FM station crap."

"Is she…is she ranting?" said Kanna.

"No, just trying to sell into the old man form well. Let's hope she doesn't overact." said Michie.

"Guess I do. C'mon, World War II jokes!" said Arnoul.

"You're having some sort weirdness thrill out of this, are ya?" said Gavin.

"Anyways, in short, we're…um…wait…uh…oh right, actually, what you saw was only testing footage being shot. They were testing a new CGI, uh…thingy, and they felt this was the perfect place. They all are now in either in Canada, Massachusetts, or even Greenland right now." continued Lily.

"Silly Lily. Greenland doesn't have people." said Kanna.

"Actually, just some people." said Keena.

"56,370, to be exact." said Arnoul.

"What a poor island." said Kanna.

"So with that said, there's no business for you being here. You can leave now and leave this peaceful Academy alone."

A small pause occurs as the paparazzi guys and girls all look at each other.

"So is there no Q&A?" one of them questioned.

"Back away, mortals!"

They all shrug and quietly leave quickly…however, a mysterious figure is outside the entrance as he talks through in a walkie talkie, saying "Unleash the secret weapon, boys."

"Uh…don't you mean unleash us, sir?" said the person on the other line.

"You're suspended after this."

The rest of the group sigh in relief, as Lily then quickly returns, now back to normal and sighing deeply, walking up to them, "I admit, that was easier than I thought."

"You should have heard Arnoul. For an android, she kinda didn't wanna shut up." said Michie.

"Is it wrong for me to riff on a shaky performance?" said Arnoul.

"No, I admit I stunk, too. It tried too hard."

"Like Matthew Fox. Did I say that right, Michie?" said Keena.

"_Nailed it_." said Michie.

"At least it was only a tiny scare. No way this'll get any more devious." said Gavin.

Suddenly a ninja appears out of nowhere crawling on the window, takes a picture, then disappears. The group would turn flabbergasted at this.

"Did Rubber Man just take a picture of us?" said Michie.

"Well, the Academy may now be safe, but we sure aren't." said Lily.

"Wait, before we jump the curiosity gun, maybe that ninja just liked taking pictures of people in conversations." said Keena with a cheesy smile.

"So…a secret agent."

"Yes! Wait, no! Wait…"

"She's the ninja! Get her!" said Kanna as then Arnoul flicks her in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Not cool, Kanna! Aren't you supposed to be as smart as a dog?" said Keena.

"I'm not dumb, just rushy. Like a dog."

"Well, either way, whoever that was…he'll come to play soon enough." said Keena.

"Is he gonna play hopscotch?" said Kanna. The rest of the group respond with a groan.

("Don't Speak (I Came To Make A Bang)" plays in the background)

It's then close to evening as Keena and Gavin then move into the women and men showers, taking off their clothes and then just as they start to take baths at the exact same time, they also sing and dance a little at the same time:

_Don't move, don't speak, even whisper_

_There's something happenin' but don't be scared_

_I'm too smooth, you never see me coming_

_I'm never in a hurry, I'm just movin' fast_

Their singing is heard by some of the other students from both bathrooms who, instead of checking for curiosity, or telling them to be quiet, they just shrug and roll with it.

_I said haow!_

_Oh yes you know I said haow!_

_I came to make a bang!_

_I said haow!_

_Yeah_

_Yes, I said haow!_

_I came to make a bang!_

The music stops for a bit. Both of them leave the shower with towels then wrapped around them as they then walk to their room.

"Hm, so how we doing this?" said Gavin.

"Simple: no peeking~. Otherwise, you'll get spoiled." said Keena.

"That goes same to you." said Gavin, chuckling.

"Oh, I knew you'd say that." said Keena, giggling.

They then enter their room and as soon as it closes, the music and singing resumes as they dress up.

_Pull me, I'm your fabulous weapon_

_I'll hit your target, boy/girl, so you see_

_Well I'm in too tight, gonna feel it tonight, yeah_

_Baby here I stand, I'm your impossible woman/man_

_I said haow!_

_Oh yes you know I said haow!_

_I came to make a bang!_

_I said haow!_

_Yeah_

_Yes, I said haow!_

_I came to make a bang!_

_I came to make a bang yeah!_

_Haow!_

_I came to make a bang yeah!_

_Haow!_

_I came to make a bang yeah!_

_Haow!_

_I came to make a bang yeah!_

_Haow!_

_I came to make a bang yeah!_

_Haow!_

Keena wears jeans down to her elbows, a white shirt with a dragon-like figure on it, red Heroyk shoes and ends up with wrapping her usual hair. Gavin would wear long khaki pants, a blue shirt with the outline of a black puma in it and Adidas Celtics shoes.

"Oh, right, does Lily know about our date?" said Gavin.

"No prob, she already knows. She did say something about keeping watch, though." said Keena.

"You don't think they're gonna spy on us, aren't they?"

"What, the ninjas? So what? At least it won't connect too much to the Academy, right?"

"No, I mean, Lily and her buddies…"

Keena then hugs Gavin, "Aw, I doubt it. They can't be too curious. Not to mention now that we're friends, it'll be likely that they're concerned about our well-being."

"Mm. Hakuna matata~!"

"True that!"

They both then go to a restaurant around the Bangor city area. Interstingly, it's located

"Can't believe how such a fancy restaurant can have such low prices for it!" said Keena.

"And I'll pay it all!" said Gavin.

"Actually, maybe I could pay it."

"No, I insist, it was my idea, too."

"Aw, but I don't wanna leave you broke."

"But you're such a sweetie to even pay."

"You're the sweetie one."

Gavin blushes deeply,"Dah…!"

"Hee hee~! You lost!"

Gavin would chuckle a bit nervously, "You sure got me~…"

"You know, sure is a nice view and pretty unique that a restaurant is placed this up high."

Outside of the building, the remaining 4 of the group are standing on a rooftop of another building, trying to search around.

"Half-hour so far and there's not a single sight of a skinny dude in a black spandex suit." said Michie.

"Dang it…how's on your end, Kanna?" said Lily.

"I'm looking…" said Kanna as she's eyeing the food in the restaurant.

"More like she's looking to hunt something, Pres." said Arnoul.

"Focus, Kanna! Don't forget to look behind just in case…they could also be sneaking on us…" said Lily.

They all slowly turn around; only to turn back…three ninjas then appear to crawl on the building and as two take pictures of the 4 of them, takes pictures of Keena and Gavin.

"Shit, I knew it!" said Lily.

"All it took is three seconds! Three seconds!" said Michie.

"Not if I have something to do with it!" said Arnoul as she picks up one of her guns from her small bag. Turns out to be it's a railgun, with modifications.

"Holy mother of math…" said Lily.

"But you'll make noise!" said Kanna.

"Think I'd be that foolish?"

Arnoul the fires off three rounds of electricity from the railgun as literally no noise comes out of it and successfully hits the three targets as when they're just about to fall, they disappear.

"What the…" said Michie.

"Yep, these guys love to cheat." said Arnoul.

"Damn it! We're really gonna need to warn them now—wait, where'd Keena go?" said Lily.

"She went somewhere…you don't think the bathroom, right?" said Kanna.

A small pause happens.

"I would say I hate it when you're right, but I'd sound like a jackass…" said Michie.

A flush is heard in the ladies bathroom as Keena leaves one of the stalls and washes her hands, however, she's unknown that one of the ninjas is above her. She then gets a suspicious feeling that then concerns her. She looks in all of the stalls as they're empty, and then she looks up, but the ninja is now gone.

"Whoever it is, would kindly show yourself? I'm sort of new in this action thing, but…I can still pack a wallop!" said Keena in a nervous tone.

The ninja then appears from below, appearing behind her as he attempts to chop her, but she catches the chop. Keena then chuckles.

"I made myself sound nervous for you to underestimate me. Although, you should have at least noticed by my not so girly pants!"

She throws the ninja to the ground as he quickly gets up, as he keeps giving chops, then a kick, but Keena dodges carefully, not to damage any property, then launching a roundhouse kick, but he also dodges by jumping. He then tries to kick her while on air as she barely misses by back flipping. The ninja then runs after her, but Keena then quickly gets an idea, as when the ninja approaches, Keena opens one of the stall doors and successfully hits him, causing him to daze out.

"Sorry, ninja guy, but you also sort of deserve this for going to a girls' bathroom in the first place. Hyah!" said Keena as she punches him with a wind-up punch to his face. Evil laughter is then heard somewhere.

"Where's that coming from…?"

Turns out there was some sort of micro camera that also works as a comunnicator on the ninja's chest, as the slightly flamboyant voice then says, "Good, good showing there, Ms. Soga."

"You're the one responsible for dishing out the dirt?"

"Well, that's a little uncouth. I say I'm that I'm the one who's unraveling the secrets. The Academy shouldn't stay shy, young girl."

"Hey…wait…you're Pagan Heron, right?"

"Aw, congrats. That's one piece done."

"Is this all because you got locked up? I bet it's further than that…"

"Actually, it's to help you."

"Y-you're kidding me…"

"Shouldn't you get thanks for what you did the whole weekend?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm hanging around my friends. As long as the other students talk smack about me about the people I hung around earlier this year, I won't budge."

"Hm, that's so you. Just note that if you don't agree with me sooner or later, I'll keep attempting to scrutinize your lives."

"I dare you to try! We'll find a way out, and when we do, you might learn to respect a little privacy."

"Actually, I doubt you will…one of your friends is gonna take advantage of millions—nay, _billions_ and will cause the attention to last even longer, maybe, forcing the secrets."

"She or he'll commit something, no doubt. Enjoy the possible conspiracies, Ms. Soga."

The micro-camera then shuts off and the ninja disappears.

"_Hm…we need to have a reunion talk before we get sleep…" _thought Keena.

Keena then returns to the table where Gavin is located.

"Whoa, Keena, you look like you worked up a sweat…did you squint?" said Gavin.

"Would you, uh…believe me if I fought a ninja in the bathroom?" said Keena.

"You're kidding."

"I smacked him with one of the stalls, then delivered a wind up punch."

"No, I'm surprised you didn't get touched."

"…Oh. Anyways, the 6 of us need to talk…I didn't just face the ninja…the mastermind of all this is revealed."

"Gotcha. I bet you're hungry as heck, huh?"

Keena then blinks, "You're absolutely right. 3 full ribs, please!"

"Me too!"

Later that night in the Academy, once again in the Student Council room, all 6 of them start their conversation.

"So they _do_ attack after all?" said Lily.

"Yup. And at the way this is going, we're threatened to be chopped liver every day for the rest of our lives!" said Keena.

"Well, great, we're in possibly never ending nightmares, now we can't even possibly sleep at night!" said Gavin.

"We all need to plan accordingly." said Arnoul.

"True that. Let's brainstorm a bit…" said Michie.

Everyone starts thinking for a few seconds until…

"Aha! Here's my plan…maybe we should sign the contract, lure him out, and wham! We surprise him!" said Lily.

(Small pause occurs)

"So part of the plan is signing his contract, possibly having some sort of loophole that we can't get out of, abuse our asses trying to break it, thus putting us in more deeper ground that before?!" said Michie.

"Um…wow, that is kinda surprisingly dumb…guess I got desperate…" said Lily.

Michie then pecks her in the lips, "No, it's okay, I overacted, too. Blame the ninjas that might attempt to stab us in our sleep." said Michie, oddly calmly while hugging her girlfriend.

"Okay~…" said Lily.

"Anyone else? Maybe we should just sneak on wherever he is, and bingo!" said Gavin.

"That could work, but…that might sound too easy." said Keena.

"Yeah, his uber ninjas could just sneak on us…and they'll even tease us with jump scares!" said Kanna.

"Ugh, I hate that…valid point, Kanna. Want a doggie treat?" said Michie as she carries some sort of small, bone shaped chip on her left hand.

Kanna walks and swipes the snack and bites on it, "Yeah. I get it. I'm part-dog. HA."

"Whoa, grumpy." said Gavin.

"Where'd this come from?" said Keena.

"I mean, I was gonna tell you to host a press conference, get as many cameras on us as possible, use someone to say something outrageous to try to lure him so he doesn't summon his ninjas in a public place, then reveal him as the guy that attempted to swipe at us, and finally that the contract might also be a fraud. But yeah, keep treating me like a mutt, why don't ya?" said Kanna

(Small pause)

"What I'd say?"

The rest of the group the shake their heads, then Arnoul says, "Nothing in particular. Just a rant about animal rights."

"Oh well." said Kanna as she finishes the treat.

"Wait, what about the ninjas?" said Lily.

"I could cast a spell to have a shield put up, but…" said Keena, sounding uneasy.

"So, go ahead, Keena." said Michie.

"I kinda don't wanna take the easy way out. I'm feeling confident that I want to be a fighter, as I'm sensing a strength that's been in me all along lately. I kind of just don't feel like using this wand anymore…I'm still sort of inexperienced it with it. If I have to, though, I'll do it for my friends."

Just as Keena is about to do a spell, Lily then stops her.

"You're right…if you want to be a fighter like us; I figured it'll make it more interesting to face this crisis." said Lily.

"But remember, you're still with the wand until you've finished your studies here. Maybe you could use it from long range in some sort of way." said Michie.

"But still, Keena-kins, that's awesomely brave of you to say that. You're like a hero speaking like that!" said Gavin.

"I wouldn't say hero, but…oh, wait, we need to deal with the ninjas first, though!" said Keena.

"Actually…I don't think we even need to do anything." said Arnoul.

Everyone else then said, "Huh?" in mass confusion.

"I doubt there's anyway the ninjas will try to infiltrate us. You can all sleep soundly. Trust me on this."

Everyone then thinks for a bit and then nod, "We'll go with you, Arnoul." said Keena.

Deep later in the night, everyone's asleep in their respective beds as then plenty of black figures try to invade outside the Academy grounds. They then attempt the teleporting trick. However, after many of them attempted it, they instead end up about 100 feet in the air and start to fall. They attempt the teleporting spell again to try to land safely on the ground, but they don't have the power anymore, as they land on the ground, but instead of their bodies splattered, they explode in black dust as the wind then blows it all away. Two more waves of ninjas also try it, but also to no avail as they also vanish.

"Uh, boss…?", one of the ninjas tells with full of fear in his voice through a micro camera where Pagan Heron is watching, "I think that place is haunted, man."

"Oh, bull! They're just playing mind tricks on you!" said pagan Heron.

"But boss…we tried teleporting and they just end up mysteriously on the air and they can't seem to teleport back…"

"I don't care! I trained you all for a reason, didn't I? Said reason is to spy, photo and comment! Now get going, you nincompoops! Try and try again! We'll end up victorious!"

"Turns out, they didn't end up victorious."

It's now morning time as Arnoul says that. Many of the students surround the heavy amount of black dust left by the fallen ninjas, as comments follow to be related to this such as, "Did we have an overnight parade?" and "I didn't know we had a Halloween-esque party." The group of 6 are also there, with Arnoul, of course, the only one who knows about this.

"The Academy has an anti-teleporting effect, sucking out all the energy of the user who would try to cast it, causing the caster to suddenly be about 100 feet in the air and on the ground hard. Luckily, since these ninjas don't seem to be actual human, they just disappear." said Arnoul, telling it to her friends.

"The Academy sure trusts us back." said Lily.

"Hm, maybe I should call you the female Sandman, from the way you dusted them off." said Kanna.

"No, she needs a cane to whack people with, and then we can call her that." said Gavin.

"Don't you two mean "Sandwoman"? said Keena as she laughs a bit.

"Wait, as part of the plan that Kanna spontaneously gave to us, who's gonna be the person saying something outrageous to lure him?" said Michie.

They all then look at Michie and nod.

"I'm guessing me, huh?"

"You're the critic, after all." said Keena.

"Horrible idea."

"Eh? You playing reverse psychology on me or something?"

"No, that's the sad, yet scary truth."

"And why's that? Peer pressure?" said Gavin.

"No, I exaggerate."

"But isn't that perfect? The press would go nuts over any profanity you might use!" said Lily.

"So in other words, like how in the Crank movie sequel, with that one scene with the news reporter, it'll be uncensored for no adequate reason, but for shock value?"

(Small pause)

"You can say that." said Lily.

"Good. Although, could you bring Japan to my attention, too?"

"Wait, what?" said Arnoul.

"It's the only way I'll do it, guys. If I'm gonna have a couple of minutes of fame, I might as well shout, shout, let it all out to these things that I could do without, so come on. I'm talking to all of you, come on."

"Clever 80's song reference. She's serious." said Arnoul. They all then nod. "I should also note…I did a little hacking on this Pagan Heron…the rumors on this guy seem pretty legit."

"So he's done crime, too, huh? Let's see if we'll actually bust him this time!" said Kanna.

"It's all settled! Guys, let's give 'em a photo finish to really talk about!" said Keena.

After a few hours, the same paparazzi that appeared on the day before would actually be allowed to enter this time, however, a hefty amount of Japanese reporters also appeared, actually even more than the actual paparazzi. From above the Academy's roof, Keena and Gavin notice the whole spectacle.

"This is gonna be kind of a cinch. Michie better be careful to not admit a little too much." said Keena.

"I'm more curious on why she wanted Japanese reporters, though." said Gavin.

"Maybe she wants to spread the love of vampire critics everywhere!" said Keena.

Gavin then tries hard not to laugh.

"It's okay, you can laugh, Gavin-gins." said Keena, also trying to hold a laugh.

"Just the idea of more vampire critics is just bizarre, yet awesome!" said Gavin, then laughing.

"Or maybe not being shy of having pink hair."

"Knowing people who like name, they might hail her with a color like that. Oh wait, it's gonna start in a bit."

"Let's jump down there. Okay, Michie, let's see how you roll along with your mouth."

They both jump off the roof and land on the ground with their feet. The conference then begins to start with many flashing cameras as Michie then appears out of the curtains as she approaches the microphone, then clearing her throat. In a private room in where he's located, Pagan Heron would watch this on a big TV, grinning, then saying, "I knew you all couldn't help it."

Michie then takes a deep breath, then finally starts talking.

"Um. Hey. Look…for all the rumors you've all been hearing about the Academy being a possible supernatural place. How long are you gonna believe false rumors. Have you all checked Twitter lately? It's like a fake death trending. That's the whole deal with the Academy. It's just an Academy where they teach us all the usual studying systems and it just looks slightly flashier. It just so happens to be in Maine and it's surprising how it didn't get covered form its inception. However, I am gonna say something, so don't even try to tune out.

See, the anime industry has kind of been down in the dumps lately. However, not because of quality, not because of choosing exposition over action, not even because the heavy reliance of fanservice. No, the real cause of this is no doubt Harem anime."

"_Oh_. No wonder she warned us." whispered Keena.

"Risky, but she's no doubt spoken the truth about it in blogs, but speaking it to probably almost the whole world will definitely get attention. My girlfriend indeed." whispered Lily.

Michie then continues, "No one wants to fucking see that. It's sexist, it's desperate, and the worst part is this shit always sells! It sexist for BOTH genders! It's sexist for females because it shows how desperate they are just to get one guy and battle each other for him, despite the fact that there are more fish in the sea and at least learn to communicate with other possible males around, not just get one fucking guy! And it's sexist for males because the writers make it seem that if you're boring, generic and uninteresting; you're no doubt the _perfect_ guy. That's a big "fuck you" for males who actually do have unique quantities, trying hard to even try to get a girl, no matter if they look ugly or pretty and have difficult lives.

As for the ladies, it's also a big "fuck you" for the fact that instead of accepting the terms that a guy you might have a crush on is already taking, you try to seduce him. I've seen PORN more charming, developed and amusing than this! Also, Japanese animators, it doesn't always have to just be porn to involve sex! Ecchi anime have also been tease, after tease, after fucking tease! Newsflash, Japan! You don't have to show and tell, you can just imply it in the most subtle way possible! Or, at least make it softcore to at least show that that you're ballsy enough to show that you're going for it, not just have teases everywhere, not only to bait us, but that it could actually be surprising! Have the guy suddenly take advantage to really surprise people to show he's not that boring after all! Have the girl realize how wrong this is and realize that this is not the way to go!

My advice to Japan is this; if you want to make Harem anime, fine, but at least try something with your male lead. Make him a pervert, or sleaze, or berserk, or snarky guy that has a heart, ANYTHING! As mentioned before, your freaking porn actually has these good quantities, plus actual sex! And for that matter, why must it be a group of girls hanging round a guy and they all have a crush on him? CAN'T THEY JUST BE FUCKING FRIENDS?! Does these Japanese know the word "friends"?! We're hanging around a guy and we're not fawning over him! We're gonna be nakama! We're gonna be true companions! Not the bullshit ones you see in Harem anime, no, we're gonna be one of those ones with a real deal! This weekend we're either seeing a movie, or going to the arcade, or even train with each other for fun! Basically, what I'm trying to say is….there's not enough friendship and too much fake love over an uninteresting guy. And as for love, at least make a legit relationship, no matter if it starts slow or fast, at least no one has to battle for a guy, or even a girl. A loving relationship can be with two people, but you can still make as many friends as possible. In fact…"

She then looks at Lily to the left of her as she responds with a nod and walks to her.

"Her name is Lily Shiriashi and…we're gonna marry someday."

They then kiss for a couple of seconds as the cameras really roll with the flashes, causing tons of chit-chat. Pagan Heron then sees this dollar signs on his eyes and says, "I must go there right now!" as he then leaves on where he's located.

"Um…was this part of the plan?" said Gavin.

"She's really pulling out all the stops. However…it's indeed quite personal for her." said Keena.

As Michie and Lily part their lips, Michie would continue, "Speaking of teasing, Japan, instead of promoting how there could be a couple between two girls, why not actually do it? "Kanamemo" could do it, so why not everyone else?"

"And not just a cheap relationship, either, make it notable, too, and like Michie said, be ballsy and don't be afraid to be too shy about kissing either!"

"And with that last said, that finishes everything wrong with the anime industry and thank GOD I've let all the steam out of me, so peace, everyone!"

"WAIIIIIIIT!", a voice said. That turns out to be Pagan Heron, running towards them as he then jumps over the paparazzi to be in front of Michie and Lily. His now-defined appearance is quite something as he has a Hawaiian shirt, long jeans, looks to be in his early 30s and the biggest shock of all is that he actually has muscles and looks quite ripped.

"Huh, I was expecting him to look kinda portly." said Gavin.

"He kinda reminds me of that Xavier guy…" said Keena.

"You two sure put on quite a show! I'm also aware about your whole team and that maybe you deserve a better deal than before! How about you all get your own mansion, maybe set you up with a reality show for vh1, or any wishes your desire!"

"Hm, that would be nice…but I got all that I need, you dope."

"Huh?"

"Forget all the fancy rich stuff, cause what we all have is enough!" said Lily.

"It's a nice little price, though, I promise there are no lies, it's all truth for me!"

The rest of the group then approaches him.

"No lies, eh? What do you explain of this?" said Arnoul as she then carries an amount of archived files.

"Just a couple of files, what's your deal?"

"You've been rumored to cause crimes of fraud in the past 15 years, running more than 3,000 lives by doing the same shtick by taking advantage of stories, changing name after name, even changing your appearance a few times to keep it hidden throughout the US. Funnily enough, the only crime Pagan Heron did was jumping over here in 1994." said Lily.

"You've been with at least 15 different names, and yet you got away with some of them, yet some look-a-likes are the ones being in jail cells instead, getting even more innocent people suffering for nothing!" said Keena.

"Some people even call you the closest to having a deal with the devil. A more recent photo of you shows that supposedly you're a Satanist. Seems like you made a similar deal with some sort of devil yourself." said Gavin.

"You have the power to summon ninjas from the dark by overachieving your Satisnism." said Arnoul.

"You're not just a bad person, you seem ridiculously evil!" said Kanna.

Pagan Heron then laughs a bit, then saying, "Okay, maybe I may have done some of these things, and I admit, I'm quite proud, too! I'm $900 million dollars rich as a result! I barely even waste them at all! I love all this worthy wealth!"

"Congrats, you bastard. Congrats." said Michie as she sarcastically claps.

"And even if I get arrested, I'll just bail out of there in no time flat! I'll still have some million dollars left! America's that gullible!" said Pagan Heron as he laughs.

"Actually, maybe we could help out on that." said Lily.

"Ha! What do you mean?" said Pagan Heron.

"The pain you suffered to the innocent people you tricked!" said Keena.

"What's that?"

Michie first begins to slap Heron 8 times as Lily then uses one of her big hands to toss him up in the air up to 100 feet as he yells loudly, and then catches him with the same hand and puts him on the ground as he looks dizzied out. Kanna then goes into dog form and headbutts him hard in the stomach as he kneels over. Gavin then approaches and then gives him a DDT, faceplanting him onto the ground. Keena would then pick him up to his feet. He would daze around like a drunk person.

"I…wasn't ready…c'mon, I have muscles, you know!" said Pagan Heron, attempting to swing his fists as he stumbles around.

"How about I let you try to land a punch on me? That good?" said Keena.

"You're gonna be sorry, then!" said Heron as he attempts a punch, but Keena catches it and Heron struggles to get out.

"Hm, I'm not even holding your hand that hard."

"N-not fair, I thought those steroids would be foolproof!"

"Well, isn't that ironic? Now you share to kinds of pain; being tricked and karma!"

Keena then gives than lands an uppercut on him as he would be launched pretty high on the air and he lands hard on the ground as he's now knocked out cold.

"Checkmate." said Keena.

"_The police would then arrest him and at this rate, he's looking up to about 100 years in jail. Think of this as revenge for all the people he tricked. Interestingly, his powers magically disappeared as a result. They say getting caught by the Police will have your powers magically leave out of you since most deals work with without getting caught. Interestingly, the paparazzi where all his, too, as they also vanished into dust, with the Japanese reporters being the only ones to witness it all after all, however, what only mattered is Michie's speech, who no doubt is gonna cause some sort of controversy within Japan, but America immediately agreed with her and it turned out to be a top news story, too. We don't know if it's gonna heavily affect Japan, but hopefully, it's some sort of wakeup call to stop its repetition. The Academy remained secret and better social online laws have been stated for this to not happen again. So now we can relax in peace. My friends truly rocked, no doubt, and we're sure to have awesome adventures together, but I do admit there was one weirder thing that I can't believe happened." _thought Keena.

The bell rings as the students then leave from the classroom. Keena and Gavin would walk together on the way to their room.

"Gah…kinda weird that an Academy like this would have these kinds of subjects…I mean, is Math even magic-related?" said Gavin.

"If you put it in a chemical sort of way, then perhaps it's a yes." said Keena, giggling a bit.

"Well, at least it's now Friday, so no more studying worries for a while, also, football!"

"Let's all watch it! I'm sure they'll also dig the Saints. Although, I think it'd be nice if we also watch a Ravens game, though."

"Oh yeah, you were born in Baltimore. And it's also Ray Lewis' last year, so it'd be appropriate."

"Maybe they'll even be in title contention! What do you think? Think they're gonna reach there?"

Gavin then chuckles, "When they day comes, we'll know."

They then open the door to their room, then enter and then close.

"Its funny how non-chalantly take we off our clothes. Thank goodness we're not shy about it, so it's a welcome change." said Keena.

"I do admit I blush sometimes looking at you, though." said Gavin, who's actually blushing right now.

"Well, guilty as charged, then." said Keena as she giggled and blushed a bit.

They both start to take their clothes off, only leaving their underwear.

"_Hm…I could try to surprise glomp him from behind. That's gonna be a real cute and playful showing!" _thought Keena

"_I could suddenly and surprisingly kiss her to show how smooth I am and ballsy I am while still playful!" _thought Gavin.

"_Ready…set…go!" _they both thought as they then try to surprise to each other, but then they trip on their feet and fall.

Keena slowly opens her eyes, nuzzling her head a bit as a small moan is heard, "This feels rather soft…" she said softly as both of her hands grab something and another small moan was heard. "This is kinda familiar…"

She gets on her knees and opens her eyes, looking real shocked as it turns out, her hands are grabbing Gavin's rear as they both blush as red as a tomato.

"_You have got to be kidding me…I can't tell if this is a dream or a nightmare or…" _thought Keena.

"_Mnn…she's groping me before I could…it was an accident, but still…_" though Gavin.

They both both then stop worrying as they then begin to laugh at their current situation. After a while, they then stop laughing.

"If Michie saw us, she would have praised us right now." said Gavin.

"Know what? That'd be one heck of a genre buster right about now." said Keena as they both giggle for a bit more.

_[OVA Closing: "Panic Station" by Muse]_

_Doubts will try to break you  
Unleash your heart and soul (soul)  
Trouble will surround you  
Start taking some control (-troooool!)_

Stand up and deliver  
Your wildest fantasy (-sy, -sy)  
Do what the fuck you want to  
There's no one to appe-e-ease

Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes  
And this chaos, it defies imagination  
Ooh, 5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives  
You've arrived at panic station

_(First part of guitar solo only)_

Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes  
And I know that you will fight for the duration  
Ooh, 5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives

_You've arrived at panic station (Whoa!)_

OVA END


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

_A baby is heard giggling as it's from her point of view. The baby crawls around for a bit until she sees a woman and a man reaching out their hands, both smiling._

"_Over here, little sweetie~.", the woman said, as she does kissy noises._

"_Go towards mommy~. You can do it." said the man._

_The baby is revealed to have short, red hair as she then attempts to stand up, making tiny steps before falling on the floor. Luckily, there's a soft carpet. She makes a bit of a pouty face._

"_Should I still help her raise her arms?" said the man._

"_I don't think she needs to. I can see determination on her face, and I'm real proud of that. Go, little sweetie, go~!"_

_The baby then slowly gets up and then starts to stand up again, taking tiny steps again. This time, though, she's able to balance herself._

"_No way…" said the man._

"_At 7 and a half months old, too…makes me wonder how energetic she can be when she grows up."_

_The baby walks to the woman's hands, still giggling as the woman hugs her, and they all smile._

_6 years later, the baby is now a small girl, as rushing over to the dinner table._

"_Oh boy, oh boy~! You serving up French fries for dinner, Mommy?" said the young girl._

"_Well, me and Mom thought you might want to try something new." said the father._

"_And I'm sure you're gonna like it." said the mother._

"_Something new? Um…" said the young girl._

"_Hm, what's that? You sound a little nervous, little sweetie. You don't want it?" said the mother._

_The young girl giggles, "On second thought, I can take it. Bring the yummy food~!"_

_The mother brings a bowl of rice with curry and sets on the table in front of her daughter._

"_They look kinda tiny…what's this called, Mommy?" said the young girl._

"_It's called rice with curry sauce, little sweetie." said the mother with a smile on her face._

"_It looks a bit fishy…but I'll give it a shot~."_

_The girl would then grab a spoon, getting a spoonful of rice and starts eating it. She then gasps with bliss._

"_It's really, really yummy~!" she said with laughter as she would eat the rest of the bowl in a matter of minutes. Some of the curry sauce would end up around her mouth. "All done~!" she said._

"_I'm real glad that you ended up loving the, but maybe you got a little too hyped." said the father, giving the girl a napkin._

"_What do you mean, Daddy?" said the young girl._

"_Feel something covering outside of your lips?" said the mother._

"_Huh? Oh, woopsies~!" said the young girl as she cleans up with the napkin as they all laugh._

_6 more years roll by as the young girl is now close to being a tween as she mimics a couple of martial arts and fighting moves with ton of punches and kicks on the backyard. Her parents would then see her self-made training._

"_Still training, I see." said the mother._

"_Eep! Erm…didn't notice you two there…wait, "still"?" said the girl._

"_Mom told me that you've been mimicking fights and dodges from action movies." said the father._

"_And that you've been seeing his favorite action movies." said the mother._

"_Um, well, you see…I really want to learn from myself on self-defense…you wouldn't think someone like me would want to defend myself a little, but I really don't want to feel useless..." said the girl._

_The mother approaches her with a hug. "You don't need to be shy in telling us that. Both of us understand with that sort of difficulty on at least trying to have no choice but to face it." _

"_Were you some sort of fighter, too, Mom?"_

"_I was practicing self-defense on a bit more of a younger age. I believe I broke a boy's and a girl's noses, but that was only because they messed with me too many mines. We forgave each other after all._

"_Well, lesson learned; never to tick you off.", the girl joked._

_The father also approaches, "I got into my own few fights as well, but only because I looked sort of like a criminal. Thankfully, that also changed."_

_The girl raises her hand, "Oh, oh! We have whole family fighting training, how about that?"_

"_Hm, that could work. How about we start this weekend?" said the father._

_The mother nods, "Sure, but it's best not to do that all the time, though. On the meantime, you can keep your own style of training going as well. It's not doubt different and reliable."_

"_Yes, madam~!" the girl said, laughing._

"_Oh, also…we're going to do another cool thing for the weekend." said the father as she shows her tickets for a Ravens game."_

_The young girl has a shocked, yet happy look on her face. "Could you bring a heater in here? I think I'm frozen and stuck." she joked as she then laughs and hugs both her parents._

_A few more years would roll by as the parents are about to leave the house with bags around._

"_I'll ask one more time…you sure you don't want to join us, little sweetie?" said the mother._

"_Like I said…I figured that I almost feel like an adult that this feels more like some sort of new challenge. Not to mention that just in case, what if the trip lasts too long? It could affect my learning on the Academy…" said the girl._

_The mother would then nod as the father approaches after hearing her daughter's response._

_The mother then nods, "It'll only be a few months. Even so, we'll all still call each other, and hopefully, you'll be able to get new friends in the Academy." said the mother._

"_Maybe also a boyfriend." the father joked._

"_Phbt, I don't think that's gonna be easy. I look rather kinda, maybe…plain." joked the girl as she laughs._

"_Sure got a sense of humor in you." said the father as he then hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "We'll see you again soon."_

"_I'll miss you, Mom and Dad. Love you both." said the young girl as she heartwarmingly hugs them back._

"_One more thing." Said the mother as she finds something in her pocket, which is a dove hairpin. "It's an antique that's been along the family generation since my mother gave it to me. I figured that now you should hold onto it."_

"_It looks…real pretty…is it really that old? It looks real fresh!"_

"_I've been taking care of it since I was your age. The dove represents that you're flying free, representing bravery and carefree attitude. It suited me, now it's time for you to wear it."_

_The young girl then grabs it and nods, "I won't let you two down. I'll make sure to represent hope and courage in the school year! If anything gets in my way, I'll be brave enough to put it out! I'll possibly maybe even be my hero as my name is Keena Soga!"_

Suddenly, a female's person's eyes are suddenly seen waking up and slowly starts waking up. She then draws a long sigh and figure then slowly goes to a bathroom and washes her face. She then takes herself a look in the mirror, revealing to be Keena Soga.

She draws another long sigh, _"I think I'm feeling hypocritical…"_ she thought. _"No Keena, you can't be a buzzkill today! For them…for my friends~!"_

She then claps once as she now is able to draw a smile on her face, "Ms. Depression Face has now officially left the building~!" she said loudly, then covering her lips as she carefully looked outside the room. "Whoa, heavy sleepers." she joked a bit as she laughs softly a bit.

_[3rd opening: "Force" by Superfly]_

_Sarakedase tetsu no tobira wo  
Oshitaosu chikara ga hoshii no sa  
Baacharu na sekai ni damasareru mae ni  
Iza akushon yobisamasou, saa ryoute wo sora he to kazase_

Force, force  
Kowarenu chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Abaiteku chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tobira wo akehanatsu  
Chikara wo ataeta mae

_Force, force  
Aisuru chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tachimukau chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tobira wo buchikowasu  
Chikara wo ataeta mae_

Give me force, yeah!

**Episode 16: "Heavy Hitters"**

As the sun sets up real early in the morning, the setting is revealed to be in a hotel in New Orleans as Keena first wakes up, yawning and stretching.

"Whoa, I sure can wake up with no trouble." She said. She then notices her boyfriend, Gavin Miranda, hugging her with his face on her abdomen.

"Gavin-giins~, time to rise and shine."

He doesn't respond, so Keena then decides to shake him a little, which immediately wakes him up.

"Ah! Is there an earthquake?!" Gavin exclaimed a bit as he stood up.

Keena couldn't help but chuckle a bit at what he said as she also stands up. "Did you move the Earth just for me?" Gavin continued.

"No, no, I just shook you. You were grabbing my stomach like if you were holding a teddy bear."

"I call it a Love Grip. Basically, you just do this." said as he would hug Keena from behind.

"Ack…! Can't…break out…of the hold…" said Keena, pretending to lose strength as a joke. They then both laugh.

"Wait, wait, let me now do it!" said Keena.

"How can I say no to my GF? Go ahead." said Gavin as Keena attempts the same hold, only Gavin isn't joking around like Keena did earlier to tease her.

"You two having a no-decision kind of match?" That voice is revealed to be from Lily Shiriashi, which comes from the other bed that room had available.

"That yell woke us up, and we couldn't help but stay quiet and keep watching." said Michie Otake, Lily's girlfriend. "Oh, don't mind us, keep going." she then chuckled.

"Hm, if only Kanna and Arnoul would see us now…still stinks that there's only two beds in this room." said Keena.

Just as she said that, a door then breaks, revealing Kanna Kamiyama and Arnoul falling through the door, landing on top of each other.

"Well, they heard us, at least." joked Michie.

Kanna then clears her throat, "Oh, don't mind us; we were just…wondering if you all were okay. You know, maybe you could be under attack at any minute—"

Arnoul then interrupts "She was concerned if you are going to have the best pillow fight ever."

"Er…Arnoul clearly had too much robot android juice. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"That doesn't exist."

Kanna would then stammer for a few more seconds, "Okay, I admit it."

4 pillows would then get thrown on Kanna.

"There's your pillow fight." joked Lily as the whole group all then laugh, with Kanna last joining the laughter.

Meanwhile on a roof, a mysterious figure with a hoodie is seen standing up with some sort of hearing contraption. "Hm, you're here after all…" the person said, revealing to have a soft, although slightly emotionless voice. She would then leap off the roof in a backflip and lands perfectly on the ground. "Kind of feel bad no one saw that." she said as she walks off with her hands on her pockets.

After the whole group dress up, many hours pass by, and they're just outside of the Louisiana Superdome.

"There she is guys. Man, I never thought I'd actually be here." said Michie.

"I don't think it was ever even in movies. Such a crime." said Lily.

"Have you ever been here, Gavin-gins? I'm kinda curious seeing as you know this kind of stuff." said Keena.

"I haven't been in one, but I did know that the Super Bowl was played here 13 years ago with my hometown's team. " said Gavin.

"Oh. That's unfortunate…" said Keena.

"Wait, are we in some sort of opposite day or did you just say it's unfortunate?" said Kanna.

"Yeah…Gavin-gins _hates_ the Patriots. With a burning passion."

The rest of the group all reply with an "Ohh…"

"Yeah, I actually might know why, too." said Michie.

"Still, at least they aren't here this time. Phew…" said Gavin.

Their conversation then continues as they enter inside the arena.

"Know what would be funny? If the SuperDome sell riceballs. It'd be the weird, yet kind of small world we live in." said Michie.

"Now, now, Michie, saying things like that might just cause some sort of shopper cart to appear out of nowhere. As hilarious as that can be, that would be out of magic, right, Keena?"

"Um…yeah." said Keena, slightly legit confused from that comment.

"You didn't bring your wand, did you?" whispered Arnoul.

"I'm…not gonna lie, I did…it's carefully hidden in one of my long pockets, though."

"So you did bring it after all. Isn't that a little risky, Keena-kins?" said Gavin.

"I don't think so, but…I'm having an odd feeling that an attack could be imminent." said Keena.

"Okay, time for Doctor Kamiyama to sort all this out."

"Oh boy…" replied Michie sarcastically.

"This is gonna be fun." Gavin also replied sarcastically.

"You see, Ms. Soga, what you're having right now is a really exaggerated worry wart."

Even Keena replied with a questioned look at Kanna as she tried hard to not laugh. "Worry wart?"

Michie rolls her eyes, "Okay, maybe it's time to—"

"Hold on, I wanna keep hearing this. It's gonna be a laugh." said Lily.

"'Kay." replied Michie back.

"All I know is that it'll just keep growing, and the worst part is, you won't know when it'll grow…it could be on your knees, your ankles, or maybe even your buttocks!" continued Kanna.

"Well, that worry wart must have been gone 'cause you cheered all of us on, Kanna." said Keena as she laughed.

"Maybe you should be a doctor comedian." said Gavin, also chuckling.

"Well, um…yeah, I meant to do that!" said Kanna, standing triumphantly.

"I think you're slowly growing a worry wart, actually." said Arnoul.

"Ooh, you sure got me there." replied Kanna sarcastically as Arnoul chuckles a bit.

"Seriously, though, Keena, you didn't try to think of some sort of spell here, right?" said Lily.

"Well…I confess again…I might have done a tiny change…but trust me, it'll fit the football regime." said Keena.

Some fans are heard in the background reporting with following comments such as "Did you know that they changed the performer for the half-time show?", "This replacement band sounds kinda new to me…", "Finally, not a dumb pop star, but a _real_ football-like band." and "I can't tell if this is a sell-out or not!"

After thinking for a couple of seconds, Lily then shrugs with a smile, "I'll let that spell slide." They then hi-five.

Another couple of hours pass-by as the sun is seen slowly setting, with only about two hours to go before the game begins. The main group is on their seats on the plaza level.

"Ah…not too high and not too low. Just how I like it. Then again, the only seats I mind are the nosebleeds." said Gavin.

"I always find it funny how it's called "the nosebleeds" I kinda call it the "making raining snacks" seats." said Michie.

"Hm, could be…" said Keena as it seems like she's deep in thinking of something.

"Keena-kins?" said Gavin, a bit worried.

"You seem a tad out of it all of a sudden." said Arnoul.

"Well…I'm gonna stop keeping this a secret…while I was sleeping…I dreamt about my parents." said Keena.

"You still must miss them…" said Gavin.

"Yeah, but…I still think they're okay. I dunno if something went wrong on that plane or maybe it got in trouble and was forced to go into hiding…I know they're alive somewhere. And then when they see me, I tell them about all our adventures at the moment, but…what bothered me is how I realized that I was full of confidence at first, but I ended up skipping classes and I wasn't courageous enough… maybe that was the result that prevented me to fight heavily somewhat…ugh. If I can only rewrite that whole first year…"

The rest of the group looks in concern, with Gavin saying "Keena…" in a worried reply.

"However, in the past couple of months, I regained my confidence and courage. Although…that's because I never really got the chance to try. King of a dummy move for me originally, but if I step into the battlefield, I actually realize, that even if I'm facing someone I detest, I can't help but think that I belong to fight weather it's for fun or for justice. That can also be said for all of us."

The rest of the group agrees and smile as a response.

"I wanted to get that off my chest. Looks like I'm feeling even better already." said Keena with a smile.

Gavin responds this with a hug. "You go, girl."

Keena would then return the hug. "You know it." They then peck their lips. "Now, let's see my—nay—_our_ team to win this!"

They then cheer proudly. Another few hours would roll on by as the game would finally begin.

The P.A. would then yell out "WELCOME TO SUPER BOWL XLVII! The San Francisco 49ers vs. the Baltimore Ravens!"

"Go Ravens, go Ravens, go!" yelled out the group, showing their purple pride.

A montage occurs with notable scorings, tackles and defensive moments from the game causing dramatic and even humorous reactions from all fans alike. Halftime would then arrive.

Keena chuckles, "Hey, Arnoul, considering you're a Liladan…you're technically part human, right?"

Arnoul is eating a bag of popcorn. This is her 8th bag and running. "In the artificial sense, yes."

"I'm just gonna warn you…I hope you don't faint or anything…"

"What are you implying, Keena?"

"Oh, nothing, just…keep your head up, cause it's about to get mathematical."

"Wait…where have I heard that before?"

After a few minutes roll by, with the stage being set up, Arnoul slowly starts to get antsy knowing who could perform.

"I think Arnoul is actually getting ecstatic for it." said Lily.

"Maybe even more than the actual game itself. Then again, there's a big lead at the moment." said Gavin.

"Keena, you didn't, by any chance, secretly told her who's performing, right?" said Michie.

"I only threw a micro hint at her. I'm sure she—and us—are gonna love it." said Keena.

"Showtime!" said Kanna.

The P.A. then announces the following, "This is like a Cinderella story coming to life for this band! They have a style no one, I repeat, NO ONE can duplicate, which is saying something. May I introduce, to possibly more than 100 million viewers, The Dillinger Escape Plan!"

Although the crowd is unsure and murmur a bit in question, Arnoul goes complete fangirl mode, shrieking and screaming her lungs out of surprise and excitement for a couple of seconds. She then blushes a bit and clears her throat. "S-sorry…"

"Don't be too afraid to have too much fun, Arnoul. You can go crazy as much as you can." said Kanna with a giggle.

Arnoul adjusts her glasses and nods. "Right!"

The band then performs as Greg Puciato's epic vocals will then fill the stadium is energy and thrill, performing, "When I Lost My Bet":

_Take  
Take what you can  
You're entitled to the prize  
Fill you up with  
All that you can take  
Take what you can  
You're the princess and the prince!  
Fill you up with  
All that you can take_

I heard that you were the last to leave  
The party you just had to see  
Where everybody had to be  
The best in town  
Heard they tried to kick you out  
Cause you were foaming at the mouth  
Holding ground you had to play  
Cause who knows what you'll win today

You've got to figure out how high you'll get by doing nothing  
Opportunity presents itself at every turn  
Stick around you never know whose ego you can stroke  
Which mask to wear a rung to climb to suck up  
Stick around you never know whose ego you can stroke  
A rung to climb a pill a line a mask to hide your face

I'm breaking out  
Don't keep me down  
I'm missing out  
Don't keep me  
Hey, I'm freaking out  
don't turn me down

You're getting there  
For sure  
Real close  
All over the bathroom floor  
Who's getting it  
You sure  
We need more  
Nevermind, the night's

Run  
Out

Eyes are spinning  
Look at me  
You're winning  
Can't you see  
Lights colliding  
You're spun out  
You're climbing straight to the top

Your fortune still waiting  
You keep climbing  
Straight to the top  
Your fortune still waiting  
Yyeah, on your hands and knees so you can take

All that you can  
All that you can  
All that you can  
All that you can take

It's getting so close that you can taste it  
It's getting so close that you can taste it

WHOA!

It's getting so close  
You're getting it  
For sure  
Your clothes all over the bedroom floor

Who's getting it?  
Are you sure?  
Need more  
Nevermind just get

Out.

The crowd from the stands would then cheer wildly as they would then chant for more.

"_That_ is how Half-Time shows should go ! WHOOO!" yelled out Arnoul as the rest of the group also cheers loudly.

After the halftime show, as the game continued 6 minutes into the third quarter, the main group feels a possible presence.

"Say…did you feel that?" said Keena.

"I think a bit…" said Gavin.

"Oh, maybe it's Arnoul's stomach. She's still snacking a lot." said Michie.

"Don't blame me, I skipped lunch…and technically dinner." said Arnoul.

"Mozarella sticks don't count as lunch, then?" said Kanna.

"Whatever it is...believe it or not, I think it's coming from above us..." said Lily.

The power then goes out inside of the stadium. The crowd all murmur in confusion and uneasiness.

"Brace yourselves, guys!" said Keena.

A couple of figures then break through the roof and are seen flying. One of them carries a mic.

"Sorry to interrupt the millions in the audience and watching, but…" the voice said.

"I knew it…" said Keena.

"…we might as well make ourselves mainstream, huh?"

The voice is revealed to be from Eiko Teruya. She's alongside her comrades Yumi Chikako, Xavier Fulks, his girlfriend Samantha Isle, Satomi "Icy Hail" Hinata and the Blood Sisters, Minnie and Annie.

"Now, I would speak out on behalf that it's opportunistic for all of us to destroy this place, alongside all these people who populate it. Hm, more than 70,000 corpses should do the job. If you don't think I'm serious, notice how we're flying. And my comrades have powers like you'll never believe."

"Maybe I should show off first, don't you think? " said Icy.

"It'd be like deadly frozen stalagmites from the top of the stadium like if it was on a blizzard. Perfect." said Yumi.

"C'mon, go do it!" said Xavier.

"On second thought, the direct approach is more in key!"

Icy then throws multiples stalagmites aiming at the crowd and the players on the ground, but big barriers cover the field and the fans. This is enough to disintegrate the stalagmites.

"What in the…" said Icy distraught.

As the smoke slowly clears, Keena starts flying past the smoke, looking determined.

"So much for hiding." said Eiko.

"Hide? Actually…" said Keena as now the rest of her group also begin to follow her flying as well. "…we knew you couldn't resist attention."

The crowd would stare in awe, with even one fan saying, "That's some DBZ shit right there!" With another one saying, "Yeah, but with girls!"

"Seeing as you're here, I decided to mix things up a bit on who's gonna fight whom…and we'll go with that right about…now!" said Eiko as she orders her group to attack them on one.

"C'mon, guys, we need to act like a football team and get our A-game up!" Keena said as her and her friends all cheer and fly straight against Eiko's team.

After some skirmishing, all the fighters to separate from each other as Keena first takes on the Blood Sisters.

"How's it feel to tango with two? said Annie.

"To be honest, I'm quite confident in my dancing skills." said Keena.

"Us sistas is about to drop it down on your head, yo! I'm the best rapper fighter alive!" said Minnie.

"More like the female equivalent of 2 Chainz." snarked Keena back.

Minnie chuckles, "Oh, that was such a dummy joke."

"I think that's her way of calling you bland, repetitive and obsessed over sex."

"Oh. LET'S PULVERIZE HER ASS!"

The twins start off with Annie summoning her bubble bottle and blower as she blows two fists heading straight towards Keena. Keena counters with some sort of front flip double kick to pop them, but this causes Minnie to sneak behind Keena with her trusty huge hammer, attempting to smash her head, but as soon as Minnie lowers her hammer to hit her, Keena catches the hammer and grabs it.

"Michie and Kanna told me about you two. I admit that's kinda bizarre." said Keena.

"Says the cracker who isn't letting me flatten your head!" said Minnie.

"Mind me swinging it, then?"

Keena then swings the hammer around, as Minnie decides to let go, with Annie noticing her sister being thrown at her direction. Annie avoids her as Minnie is thrown to the barrier. This causes Annie to be distracted as Keena roundhouse kicks her, also launching her to the barrier as the sisters then slide down to the ground. Some of the crowd close-by chant "SuperGirl!"

Keena scratches her head a bit and laughs nervously. "Now, now, don't call me that…"

Some of the girls nearby cheer on her loudly.

"Aw…girls sure don't mind a little butt-kicking, huh?"

However, a third bubble fist is above her and punches her from above, causing her to land on the ground hard. The sisters laugh as a result.

"Aw, look at you. Being idolized by girls might be one of your weaknesses." said Annie.

"You'll be a one-hit wonder with barely any real street cred!" said Minnie.

Keena then gets up, "It doesn't matter whether I'm respected or not. What matters is if I can be a threat!"

The Blood Sisters decide to not use their weapons and instead fight hand to hand. They both start with a kick and a sweep. Annie's sweep was too fast for Keena to avoid, but is able to swiftly dodge the kick from Minnie by being able to turn into a backflip. The sisters then both attempt a punch as Keena blocks them, as the sisters exchange multiple punches and kicks against Keena, blocking most of them, although she does get some scratches on her face. She returns the favor with exchanging punches and kicks of her own. The sisters would avoid them easily as they then end up on Keena's left and right side respectively. They run at her with a punch each.

"Good thing my legs are now ready for this!" said Keena as she then does a split kick, connecting to the sister's faces, causing their noses to bleed a bit as they crash to the ground.

"We're not done yet! C'mon, Minnie, we'll keep showing her! Minnie?" said Annie as she notices Minnie on the ground unconscious. "Well, she never did practice her durability…damn it! Hm, no matter, I'll just see if I can do it myself!"

Keena prepares her fighting stance again, "Weather she's down or not, I can take anybody on!"

Meanwhile, Gavin takes on Icy Hail. Icy continues to throw stalagmites at him as he avoids them by flying in style, even punching one split in half. Icy then launches an ice beam at him as he tries to block it with his left arm. However, the arm does get frozen. Gavin cringes a bit at the sight.

"A cold shoulder…you're not funny, Icy." said Gavin.

"That was a little unintentional, but suitable. said Icy with an evil chuckle

"Actually, I think it'll be ironically funnier if I hit you with this instead."

"Know what? I think I'll let you. Take a dig at me."

Gavin then grins and attempts some sort of flying shoulder block move, also gaining speed with the frozen shoulder aiming at her gut. The hit connects, but it doesn't even hurt her. This causes Icy to laugh. "I can't believe you actually attempted to go for that!"

"Actually, look again!"

Turns out he used her solid body to break the ice off the arm.

"Okay, now I can…ugh..! It somehow still hurts…"

He then holds his arm in pain.

"Oh, I forgot to mention; if your arm gets frozen solid and break it, you'll still get frostbitten. Anymore and your arm goes bye-bye. It'll only last for a bit, but a bit is all I need."

Gavin growls as he now has to rely on his right arm. He attempts to charge with a punch, but Icy easily blocks it. Gavin then kicks at her shin as it's able to hurt her a bit and lets go of the grip. He then does a soccer kick which knocks Icy hard to the ground, but she immediately gets up. Gavin shouts while flying downwards to where Icy is, attempting to splash her, but Icy then turns one of her hands into an icy muzzle, launching 3 grenades at the same time.

"Oh, crap! She hasn't done that move in a while!" Gavin shouted as he attempted to punch the grenades back to Icy, but it explodes halfway. The blast radius being closer to Gavin, though, did knock him down to the ground, bleeding a bit. Icy then walks over to his body, the muzzle aiming at him.

"It's gonna be an icy graveyard for you."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind being buried here. It's my favorite team's stadium after all. But maybe another day."

"Another day?"

Gavin quickly sweeps her off her feet as he then locks her in his modified gogoplata move.

"I can hold this off as much as I can!" said Icy.

"I would like to see you try!" said Gavin.

Meanwhile, also ground the field, Kanna is dealing with Xavier as Kanna is already in wolf form and does multiple attacks to Xavier's gut.

"I'm gonna make you throw up, and I'll slash the hell outta ya!" said Kanna.

"If you've done this 20 times, what makes you think this is gonna work this time?!" said Xavier.

"I'll spin it up a notch!"

Kanna then spins around on mid-air and pounds on his stomach yet again.

"Ugh…uh…there goes my dinner…"

"And now time to…!"

It seemed Xavier was going to throw up but instead a huge blast gets launched out of his mouth.

"OH FU—" exclaimed Kanna as she was barely able to avoid the energy blast, hitting the one of the magic barriers, causing a large amount of smoke to blast out of it.

Kanna turns back to human form as Xavier is unconscious as a result. "I did NOT mean that…ugh, one of my legs is a bit screwed, though…"

Meanwhile, Michie is dealing with Samantha, who is using her fingers form her metal fist to use as machine gun rounds to fire at Michie as they both take advantage of the barriers by running on them around the stadium with Samantha chasing behind her.

"I didn't think that you'd actually follow me!" said Michie, who is oddly grinning.

"Who doesn't want to run through all this?" said Samantha.

"Well, guess I should actually attack!"

Michie then summons her bats to distract Samantha, even one trying to stick to her face, but it doesn't work as she still runs.

"Even with this rat with wings on my face, there is no way I'll—"

She gets interrupted by Michie grabbing her neck. The bat on her face flies away.

"It may be a wrestling move, but it fits me so well, don't you think?"

"Uh oh…"

Michie then leaps, attempting a choke slam, but Samantha punches her face with her metal fist twice, making her loosen her grip as Samantha then puts her in a fireman's carry upside down, lading on the ground, causing Michie to grunt hard in pain from her stomach.

"Hm, whining already?" said Samantha as she gets on her feet.

"No…that was me getting pissed." said Michie as she quickly stands up and tries a butterfly kick and it connects. Samantha gets knocked to the ground, but then gets up and attempts a kick at Michie and then they exchange punches and kicks.

Arnoul shots off some bullets from her two hand guns to Yumi as Yumi blocks it using her mind wave powers, disintegrating the bullets.

"You know, you can just fight me the old fashioned fists way." said Yumi.

"How do I know you're just gonna lie later?" said Arnoul, still firing.

Yumi chuckles a bit, "Touché."

"Well, This might seem more on your league, also, it might seem rather familiar to you…"

Arnoul pulls up a very familiar-looking minigun from her purse/fanny pack, in which Yumi reacts in anger.

"Let's just say I quietly told her if she didn't mind for me to detect it's blueprints. She didn't mind." said Arnoul with a smile. She then fires the rounds from the minigun. Turns out the mind waves aren't strong enough to deal with the multiple rounds, so she dodges them.

Finally, Lily faced off against Eiko Lily attempts big fisted punch after big fisted punch, but Eiko keeps dodging, even yawning at one point.

"Once you've seen one punch, you've seen them all." said Eiko.

"You scared the hell out of me last time we technically saw each other, so just stay still!" yelled Lily.

"Hm, let's see what tricks I can put up my sleeve… "

Eiko then throws tons of ninja stars at Lily, who dodges all but one that lands on her shoulder.

"Damn, they're real sharp…" said Lily, grunting a bit.

She then notices that Eiko suddenly disappeared, but appears above herand does an axe handle-like move, causing Lily to crashland to the ground. To top it all off, Eiko then drops down, trying to kick Lily, however…

"Don't even try, Eiko!"

Keena flies after Eiko and is able to charge her while on air, but Eiko quickly reverses by countering the charge, so that she ends up using Keena's body to land on the ground, hurting Keena a bit.

"Lily over there was way too fueled by revenge after I scared her. She really, _really_ shouldn't have kissed him." said Eiko.

"It's her heart…she and Michie really love each other very much! You might need a reality check yourself on how that works!" said Keena.

"Hm, still going on about your friends, I see. All these months, and you still haven't changed."

"I would say the same how you haven't changed, either, but that would mean I'm being too nice!"

Eiko then lets go of her and stands up. Lily then attempts to punch her back, but Eiko disappears in time, causing the punch to aim for Keena as a result

Lily gasps, "Keena, no!"

Keena then attempts to block her accidental big-handed punch attack, which causes Keena to be pushed as far back to the wall. They both then sigh in relief.

"I kind of had a feeling this was going to happen someday…" said Keena.

"It'll happen the other around someday, trust me." said Lily.

"Where'd she go?"

Most of the football field is now filled with craters, as the players already have hid inside the locker rooms. Eiko and her cohorts are nowhere in sight. The rest of the group all reunite, out of all of them, the only ones who aren't hurt much are Kanna and Arnoul.

"Can you detect her mana, Michie?" said Kanna.

"No…she's not even on New Orleans anymore." said Michie.

Gavin sighs, "I can't believe they would invade here for the sake of it…"

"At least she and her "friends" are gone. That's what matters." said Arnoul.

"Oof, other than me and Arnoul, the rest of you don't look too good…" said Kanna.

"Few bruises, maybe a cut or two, but that's part of the job." said Keena.

"Well, we got another problem, though…" said Lily as more than 70,000 in the SuperDome cheer and clap for their courage and fighting.

"Seems more like a good one to me. By the way, pucker up!" said Michie as she kisses Lily deeply. This actually causes the crowd to cheer _louder_.

"Oddly opportunistic, but…screw it, that's an awesome message." said Gavin.

Keena then claps, "I dunno if they're approving it because it's only girls, but I think this just tells it all."

Lily and Michie then release the kiss, "My anger is _completely_ gone." said Lily as she and Michie sigh peacefully.

"But seriously, though…lots of people know about us now…" said Kanna.

"Well…sorry, fans, but it's meant to be secret." said Keena.

She then twirls her wand, causing a bright light to surround the arena. Then, after the spell, the game has already ended as the main group celebrates the Baltimore Raven's win as they head back to the hotel.

"That was double scary, guys! San Fran was approaching like a railroad train! Well, also the crowd catching us…" said Keena.

"You did the right thing, though. Hopefully, the Academy can understand, though. Not to mention that we at least fixed it up." said Lily.

"Imagine what my parents would react…they'd feel like a blizzard would arrive." said Gavin.

"Ironically, people just thought we celebrated too hard due to our tattered clothes." said Arnoul.

"Well, now we can just go home, maybe bath, maybe sleep. I'm still sort of awake." said Kanna laughing.

Slow clapping is heard somewhere.

"What the…?" said Keena.

"Don't tell me that's Eiko…" said Lily.

"So you've decided to become a real fighter, I see…"

Keena gasps, "T-that voice…"

The mysterious figure with the soft voice then slowly reveals herself, revealing light green hair, making a small smile. "Hello again, Keena Soga."

"Korone…y-you're back…!"

_[3__rd__ Ending Theme: "Apology For Non-Symmentry" by Chronic Future]_

_I must apologize for not participating in symmetry  
But it's been such a struggle to win entry to this industry  
Put simplistically it sickens me for my lack of contributions  
I hope to tighten loose ends with new sense and end this nuisance_

I think it's more  
More than I can take  
I don't exactly know just what to say to you  
That I haven't said before

And it feels just like I have been more than  
Patient enough with wasted breath on bluffs with no bread to touch  
Soon enough, much of what I give will become the unstable crutch  
Then who would you get to lend you a new menu of gifts  
To spit quick and then shift to the next on your list

Cause it feels like I'm gonna try tonight  
We got a different way of seeing what the day can bring  
And I know that I'm stepping up to the line  
Now I'm old enough to understand it  
So come on, navigate while I drive  
We got a different way of seeing what the day can bring  
Cause it feels like I'm gonna try tonight

**END OF EPISODE**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

Slow clapping is heard.

"What the…?" said Keena.

"Don't tell me that's Eiko…" said Lily.

"So you've decided to become a real fighter, I see…"

Keena gasps, "T-that voice…"

The mysterious figure with the soft voice then slowly reveals herself, revealing light green hair, making a small smile. "Hello again, Keena Soga."

"Korone…y-you're back…!"

Keena then runs at her and hugs her. Korone seems rather shocked about the hug.

"Did you miss my companionship that much?" said Korone as Keena then lets go of the hug.

"Well, you always seem rather nice to me, and I really wanted to be friends with you, but I was worried that I would interrupt your mission…" said Keena.

"Just from you hugging me, you've…no doubt changed."

Keena laughs in confidence, "Well, I've sort of worked out, but not in the "lifting weights" sort of way.

"Does that mean that you're on steroids?"

An awkward short pause follows as Keena, alongside her friends, make a bit of a questionable look at Korone.

"No, nothing like that…oh, yeah, meet my friends and boyfriend! Dunno if you know about them, but…"

Korone then takes a look at them carefully. She could only recognize Lily. "Hm…you remember me, right?" said Korone.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, we did sort of prove how manipulating Eiko was, and planned a hologram of her father with half his head metalized."

"I still think that was rather anti-climactic that way. I would have smacked her endlessly."

They then do a high-five as Keena then scratches her head in confusion on what's going on, "Wait…I thought you didn't know each other, Lily."

"Thanks to Arnoul and Korone, I was able to get the Lilidan technology needed to create a lifelike hologram of her father to scare off Eiko the first time. Unfortunately, it couldn't really work that well for that long." said Lily

"Hm, thanks. However, as much as I like to talk to all of you, my business is with Keena here. And not just for a reunion chat, either." said Korone.

"I think I know what you're implying…and we'll indeed get to that." said Keena

_[Opening]_

_Sarakedase tetsu no tobira wo  
Oshitaosu chikara ga hoshii no sa  
Baacharu na sekai ni damasareru mae ni  
Iza akushon yobisamasou, saa ryoute wo sora he to kazase_

Force, force  
Kowarenu chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Abaiteku chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tobira wo akehanatsu  
Chikara wo ataeta mae

_Force, force  
Aisuru chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tachimukau chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tobira wo buchikowasu  
Chikara wo ataeta mae_

Give me force, yeah!

**Episode 17: "Proving Ground"**

The whole group enters inside the hotel as they decide to go back to their rooms. Keena and Korone, however decide to stay in the hallway as they're about to discuss serious matters ahead.

"I just don't get why we all can't go outside to see them discuss…we'll hear them anyways, so what gives?" said Gavin as he sighs slightly in frustration.

"I'm guessing it's a very serious matter between those two, since they haven't seen each other in many, many months. Either way, we'll stay alarmed." said Lily.

"Do you think we should also sound record it?" said Kanna.

"I'm not very sure…but knowing Korone, her being recorded must be a pet peeve she must really hate. Trust me; I've learned from my own weird outtakes on criticizing movies." said Michie.

"Not to mention, I don't trust that Korone…from what Keena told me, she sounds…well…" said Gavin.

"Whore-ish?" said Arnoul.

"Her trying to give up her body for Akuto? Just seems rather conspicuous to me."

"Last I talked to her, she just said they're friends now and moved on." said Lily.

Gavin then sighs a bit worriedly, "Keena…"

Right outside the room, Keena and Korone resume their conversation.

"You know…come to think of it…I find it ironic that we sort of both helped Akuto and Junko in one situation. Remember? I took Fujiko's bullets, adjust them to turn into rice, and you fired them, thus causing a rice shower for everyone!" said Keena.

"Yeah…although I still sort of remember the way you planned it, too."

_{Flashback}_

_Keena is seen flying through the hallways, trying to find Korone. She then spots her about to leave the main doors to the Academy._

"_Korone! Oh, am I glad to see you!" said Keena._

"_Why did you find me?" said Korone._

"_I think A-chan and Junko might be in a bit of a compromising spot! We need to help them!"_

"_You think they are?"_

"_Well, thing is, I have sort of a plan, and you also kinda need to help me in it."_

"_Alright, but I do sort of overdo it most of the time."_

"_Goodie~! Because…"Keena then holds up two circle-shaped bullets from the gun Fujiko gave to Akuto before._

"_Isn't that…?"_

"_I was able to use magic to have these bullets launch a personified kind of surprise when they launch off from a gun. I couldn't locate A-chan's gun, but since you claim to own, well, maybe a few, could you use it to solve the situation at what's unyielding?"_

"_I'm more curious on how you were able to come up with that."_

"_Well, just real good instincts that all…even I'm amazed at myself somewhat…anyway, we got to hurry! When we get there, I'll cue the signal when I wave my wand, and then you fire."_

_Korone nods, "Roger, right away!"_

_They then leave the doors as Korone runs and Keena flies._

"_You don't mind me using a real big gun?"_

"_Whatever needs necessary, Korone!"_

_{End flashback}_

"Guess I really worked "behind the scenes" well, huh?" Keena joked, laughing a bit.

Korone was able to show a smile, "You're way more enthusiastic than when I last saw you, Keena."

"Well, I understood you leaving about the politics with the government with your race and planet, but…I've never given up hope."

"You also don't call him "A-chan" anymore?"

"I don't think it fits me anymore…see, the Academy seems to also like to spread dumb rumors how I apparently was "in love" with him, but it was such a misunderstanding and sounded like a pet name so much that I just dropped it."

"I thought so…thing is, as much as I want to talk with you about how well you've been living with your new friends, I figured that since you're at least happy, we should now talk about serious matters."

"Well, I'm not even close to feeling asleep, so you can go on. But first…lemme predict."

"Okay, what's that?"

"It's about me no longer having the Law of Identity, is it?"

"I thought so. Thing is; only I knew about the Law of Identity, but the government knew nothing about it. I originally was planning to advise them about it, but I figured it wouldn't cause more of an issue since you were a bit oblivious to it as well."

"I…was. I just didn't think it seemed right having all this power to anyone, not even myself. I decided to get rid of it. And…I take responsibility for possibly dooming the world."

"Wait…that seems rather new…"

"Getting rid of it messes the balance on the usual methods of killing the Demon King, but if he does get vanquished, no one ever has to ever get the fate of being a Demon King ever."

"So are you doing this because you want to be the first woman to do it, or to just do the right thing?"

"No doubt doing the right thing. It doesn't matter on gender, really. This just proves either gender can kill him."

"Yet ironically, a woman kills him for good. It's like the quote from King Kong; "It was beauty killed the beast.""

"In that case, though, it doesn't really matter who kills the beast as long as someone just kills it."

"But Junko tried. Miserably."

Keena then thinks for a bit, realizing something about Junko. "You're also aware that supposedly, there's a chance Junko could indeed marry Akuto?"

"You have proof of that?"

Keena scratches her head a bit, "I dunno…then I'll just keep saying "it was the Law of Identity's human form"…it sounds silly, but it's true." said Keena as she chuckles nervously a bit, still scratching her head.

"Hm, no need, because…" Korone then finds some photos from her pink bag that she always carries. The photos show multiple photos of Junko in a white dress and Akuto in a suit, and then kissing on a podium as Keena looks in shock.

"It took place in Estonia. I was secretly there and witnessed the deadliest knot that is now tied."

The rest of group all are able to hear this in the other room, knowing well the challenge has now been more topped than ever, but they aren't worried.

Keena takes a deep breath as she leans on a wall in slight frustration, covering her face. "I knew it…now I have to kill Junko, too? No! I haven't even talked to her that much! I want to try talking to her because…I lashed out at her…in a dream."

"It's cruel fate, isn't it? But don't you want revenge? She hasn't really accepted you much after the incident at the beach."

"Which is why I want to give her a second damn chance! Even if it has to be one day of us talking, just one! We'll get to know each other, maybe even share a couple of secrets!"

Korone, although keeping her usual stature, is generally a bit surprised deep inside, "You really are sounding like a hero."

"If there was one thing that I would like, is just maybe even calling her by phone, maybe hang out, even if we have to face each other someday, I don't care, I need to hang with her for one day!"

"I could try to arrange it, but…"

"Come to think of it…you never really got accepted by her much, either…"

"But...I understand her if she was to hate me, actually. I arranged their marriage…"

"Hm, I see—" Keena then notices something. "—wait, huh?"

"Remember when your birthday was near, and me, Akuto and Junko went to Junko's village?"

"So…that's what it was?"

"Correct. We had to keep it a secret since we figured…that you either wouldn't seem interested or be bored by it. Also, when we discussed it, you slept through it all."

"And then Eiko tried to surprise attack me somehow…"

"How did you know it was Eiko?"

"She told me straight to my face, knowing my Law of Identity prowess. Also, she's sort of my, as we say "arch-nemesis"."

"I saw your Super Bowl fight, too."

Keena would pause for a few seconds, but still looking focused. "You weren't affected by the spell…"

Korone then finds a custom made bike helmet in her small bag, "It's immune against those types of spells. I figured you were smart enough to do that."

Keena then sighs in relief, "Knowing you, I doubt you'd tell on us."

"I'm not the kind to do that."

"However, I'm not kidding. Eiko's been pretty much our enemy the past couple of months. I've fought her twice. She may be strong, but she can have cheap tricks pulled against me when edged at a corner."

"And yet you haven't killed her?"

Keena stumbles a bit at that comment, "I'm not sure if she's worth killing over…but I will confess that I did kill a despicable person."

"Kind of ironic, really…you're referring to Mr. X, who I thought I took care of personally, but guess I really didn't punch him in the forehead hard enough."

"I actually might want to thank you letting me annihilate him."

"But…what if Eiko was like him? Turns out Mr. X's records are more disturbing than you'll think. Before being hired as sort for a hitman for CIMO8, he's gotten away with more than 90 murders. I somehow survived. You've stopped his madness."

"Hm, now I actually feel okay. However, the main reason why I killed him was because Lily was in mortal danger. It was either to let him get away so he might try that again to either one of us, or off him to stop. Turns out it was way more justifiable than I thought."

"You haven't answered if you'd just let Eiko go with it as well."

"Only if it goes too far. Far as I can tell, she's a threat, but unless she goes too overboard, the best we can do is subdue her."

"You sure are careful. Now, about your fighting…is it intentional for you to not look rather…muscle-built?"

"I'm not really a fan of having muscles, so all that muscle is sort of on the inside of me. Trust me, it's not that attractive." Keena chuckles a bit.

"In that case, I would actually pay to see you and Gina Carano to have fought to against each other. That would make Pay Per View gold."

Keena also starts to laugh, "If I actually get attention by those kinds of magazines, actually~."

Korone then crosses her arms, "But still…I'm sort of starting to think that I doubt you can defeat Akuto."

The group in the other room gasp as Keena suddenly stops laughing, looking rather bitter, "Wait, wait…are you joking as well, or…"

"I'm not really being sure myself. But I'm not too fond of uneasiness."

"I've trained for a couple of years, I'm sure I know what I'm doing."

"For starters, there's Hiroshi."

"I'm aware about him being Brave."

The comment actually surprises Korone "How did you know?"

"I saw him on TV a couple of months back late in October. Turns out he's popular with children around Asia, and…while he's only doing that to hide his real powers, Lily believed me. We were careful to assume due to eye color and examining his hair, with Arnoul helping as well. It was no doubt him."

"And I talked to him. Just last week."

"And what did you tell him?"

"We had a lengthy conversation, but here's the most important part …"

_{Flashback}_

_Around in a rooftop on Manila, Philippines, Korone and Hiroshi are involved in a talk._

"_New hero, huh? It's a little hard to believe since we don't talk often." said Hiroshi._

"_Would you believe if her name was Keena Soga?"_

"_K-Keena?! I never thought she'd be in my level! Did you witness her train or something?"_

"_No, but supposedly, I did get some sort of old archive that I was able to hack through from an old paparazzi. Name was Pagan Heron. What a weird name."_

_Korone then gives Hiroshi a copy of the article. "And yet somehow they're able to keep it secret…?"_

"_I'm not sure if this means that you'll have competition, I mean, your destiny is to indeed be a hero, but I'm not so sure she's meant to be one. It's like some sort of contradiction."_

"_It doesn't seem right, though… but…it could be necessary for each gender to have one, don't you think?"_

"_Don't bother that doesn't seem true with me. No one else has to be hero, just you. You don't want your spotlight stolen, do you?"_

"_I don't mind…it's just that you make it sound like she's just a bother, but she might even have some hidden potential that you can't seem to be taking seriously."_

"_That's enough. If you want to keep your lies, just go on. Just remember, your time could be up."_

_Korone then leaps off building after building until she's gone._

"_She must be trying too hard to push me forward…"_

_{End flashback}_

"Even so, I couldn't help but think that he was hiding his supposed worried feelings that his hero status could be uplifted. Never knew he could be so hypocritical."

Keena then doesn't respond for a couple seconds, shaking her head, "Not bad as your poor choice of words."

"And what's that?"

"So you mean to tell me that you don't _think_ I should defeat Akuto?"

"That'll mean that I have to be as honest as possible, then. To be clear…no."

A slight bit of frustration can be seen in Keena's face as her voice harshens, "Is it because Junko couldn't try to defeat him?"

"That's part of the reason why. She just decided to be flustered around him like some sort of lost soul. Thing is, she was never meant to be a hero in the first place."

"She could've if she just tried a little harder!"

"You interrupted her one time, remember? Akuto was "important to you"."

"In a protecting sort of way, yes. Not to mention that she never thought of having a dictionary to see word "misunderstanding" pop up."

"But the bottom line is, you may have helped your friends in many ways, including tonight, you may have a good amount of power, but you are not meant to the hero in this story. Come to think of it, you were never meant to meet the friends you have now, either. It's like being a novelist. Deep into his or her mind, the novelist writes certain things he or she avoids for the sake of much more important matters. There's the characters; and one of them is you. You're meant to be the damsel to pretty much everyone and be a bit of an annoyance. You may have some sort unique power, but it's to simply give it to another for their own gain, but not you."

Keena then interrupts, as she then pushes Korone to the wall and hold her by her shoulders, "If you're implying what I think you're implying, you're just taking this whole hero concept a tad too far! That's like saying that only the police can be heroes, while there are probably other people just as deserving to slay in their way! If you're younger, I can understand staying away from a fight, but if they really piss you off, and I mean _really piss you off_, fight! Doing nothing doesn't gain you anything whatsoever."

"It's not about whether you're the hero or not, Keena. I meant that you really shouldn't get in the way. What if maybe, the Law of Identity was just spouting all lies how you supposedly have to be the hero, but in reality, maybe you were supposed to be "some" kind of hero, if you just gave your powers to maybe someone else. If you found a way to give them to yourself, though, that's not heroic, that's just thievery. You may now be better than before, but maybe you could end up like Junko, where—"

Immediately after hearing Junko's name, Keena then abruptly punches Korone straight in the face without flinching at all, looking royally infuriated at Korone's negativity as Korone falls in the floor, which alert the group as they try to leave the door to go out to the hallway, but Lily prevents them.

"Lily, move! I need to know if Keena is alright!" said Gavin.

"No…she knows what she's doing, don't interrupt!" said Lily.

Korone coughs a bit of blood from the punch, even causing her to flinch a bit.

"Korone…are you saying that I'll just simply join Akuto because I won't have any other option to go?! This isn't like you, you know!" shouted Keena.

"It's…supposed to…" said Korone.

Keena then forcibly makes her stand up only to pin her to the wall again.

"I've been training for the past couple of years! I know I sucked at trying to go on the offensive on my first year there, but that's because I didn't even bother to fucking try!"

"I wouldn't think…that you would…"

"And you're running your mouth like you're supposed to be some sort of analyst on the whole thing, but whether it's fact or fiction doesn't matter, what matters are the actual actions! It really hurts, you know…feels like I got punched, too!"

"Guess I officially underestimated you, then…you really can't accept the destiny, can you?"

This causes Keena to punch Korone square in the face again, knocking her down once more, but this time Keena sits on top of her, tugging her shirt, threatening to punch her again.

"Accepting destiny is what doesn't _fucking matter!_ Go on; keep throwing bullshit facts that has nothing to fucking do in this sort of situation! What's next, that I'll just spontaneously love Akuto as a result?! _Fuck no_! I have a loving boyfriend who cares about me and I care about him! Have you taken a good damn look at him?! You think we're not meant to meet each other?! Huh?! Keep going, Korone! I would love to hear your take on that! What about my friends, huh?! Am I supposed to not have true companions either?! Friends like Lily, Michie, Kanna and Arnoul?! You were technically a really good friend to me before, but all I see is a cynical bitch who would rather want the world to end because we're apparently not good enough!

"I...I just…" Keena interrupts by punching Korone once more, causing her to bleed from the nose as her bruises keep on worsening as small tears are now forming in her face.

"Come to think of it, what if you would have a loved one someday? Would you rather keep on going with your oh, so helpful facts?! Or will you act out like a whore like what you did with Akuto before?! Have you ever thought that maybe, _maybe_ if you had some goddamn common sense into thinking that maybe he might actually have sex with you, what then, huh?! Oh, and not to mention that in the Academy, all you're known there for is being a slut! Have you ever thought of that?!"

Keena then starts to notice Korone's tears running down, yelling out "Stop! Stop!", begging her as Keena suddenly stops and notices the pain she's caused to Korone, causing her to frown and feel hurt.

"Oh, God…" said Keena devastated.

Korone cries louder, "I know! And I don't want to be reminded! Liridans aren't…we aren't _that_ emotionless! Not to mention the fact that I'm basically clean! And…you're right, okay?! I've been rather depressed lately, even drinking almost drinking every damn night, hoping to damage me somewhat, but NO! I get drunk, but not heavily damage my body! I can't even cough while smoking! Think I'm fucking happy about it?! I just feel like…like…"

Korone then covers her face, "Just don't look at me anymore…" she continued. Keena is also starting to shed tears.

"Korone…no, it's okay…"

She stands up, offering her hand to help Korone up, "I'm at fault as well…I get pissed off rather easily…but only if I just get doubted…that is…you didn't actually wanted to be hurt."

Korone stays silent, then uttering, "No…" she then takes her hand to stand up. Keena then hugs her while also crying.

"I should have controlled myself better, but…it just seemed like you were begging for it…"

"Maybe…I believed in fact too much…"

"It's okay…we're still friends…in fact…you can punch me if you also want. I figured I deserved one."

"Your face already looks a tad beaten up…but I really do think you're proving your bravery really well…if anything, I now am a believer in your slaying the Demon King once and for all. It's not fact anymore…it's proving yourself real well."

"I think you'll recover someday, Korone. Believe me, you will."

The group finally goes outside to see the hug.

"It ended up well after all…" said Gavin.

"Never knew Korone would cry like that as well…" said Michie.

"Guess that increases our interests in them even more." said Lily

"I think even Arnoul is having a small tear from this cuddly moment, eh? " said Kanna.

"Not much, really…" said Arnoul. She then hides a soft sniff.

Keena then releases the hug with Korone, "Now, best to clean up your face, though, on your way back to your home."

"Actually…" Korone said as she finds some sort of magic towel that gets rid of all the blood, although the bruises are still noticeable. "I now just did. Ta-dah." She said in her now back to her usual deadpan tone, but she then chuckles a bit, as does Keena.

"Wonder if I should ever get that bag…" said Kanna.

"Don't get any ideas, Kanna…" said Arnoul. Gavin, Michie and Lily chuckle at this.

"I'll promise to wipe off your notable records clean, so no one else calls you bad things if you return to the Academy someday." said Keena

"Thanks for the offer, but I figured that when I come back on my accord, I'll ignore the haters, if you catch my drift." said Korone.

"More power to you, then."

Keena and Korone share a hi-five, then another hug as they then release the hug. Korone then opens a gate to send her back to her home world, smiling and giving the peace sign as she's on her way out as the rest of the group wave goodbye at her.

"Keena-kins, you sure proved her wrong, right?" said Gavin.

"Yeah, but…it wasn't through fighting or words…it was figuring out yourself carefully…although…I really dunno if I really should have done all that punching…but at least we're able to remain friends, and we'll no doubt see each other again…"

Arnoul has a bit of a concerned look on her face, thinking, _"I wonder if we'll ever get the chance to speak…then again, she's busy…but she's also my species, we're basically almost sisters…"_

"Aha! Arnoul _does_ get emotional! So deep in thought!" said Kanna.

"N-no…just…I give up…" said Arnoul.

The group then all laugh, as then Arnoul also join sin the laughter. However, a mysterious person watches them through a crystal ball.

"Hm, so you're the supposed chosen one, Keena Soga…I believe it's about time for me to come out of hiding finally."

It's revealed to be Fujiko Etou, chuckling evilly at the sight, "You won't get rid of my precious Demon King that easily, you brat! Lucky for me…my spells are good enough for you and your pathetic friends!" She hollows out an evil laugh.

_[Ending theme]_

_I must apologize for not participating in symmetry  
But it's been such a struggle to win entry to this industry  
Put simplistically it sickens me for my lack of contributions  
I hope to tighten loose ends with new sense and end this nuisance_

I think it's more  
More than I can take  
I don't exactly know just what to say to you  
That I haven't said before

And it feels just like I have been more than  
Patient enough with wasted breath on bluffs with no bread to touch  
Soon enough, much of what I give will become the unstable crutch  
Then who would you get to lend you a new menu of gifts  
To spit quick and then shift to the next on your list

Cause it feels like I'm gonna try tonight  
We got a different way of seeing what the day can bring  
And I know that I'm stepping up to the line  
Now I'm old enough to understand it  
So come on, navigate while I drive  
We got a different way of seeing what the day can bring  
Cause it feels like I'm gonna try tonight

**END OF EPISODE**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Demon King Daimao and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Shotaro Mizuki, Artland, and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

It kind of annoys me that people (mentioned in two reviews) really want Akuto to appear again, even though this is meant to be _Keena_'s story, from her point of view, and basically, this fanfic is meant to be fun and how there's rarely major action girls like how I interpret Keena in this fic. You'll still need to wait for Akuto (and Junko) to appear in the near future. While it's nice to finally have feedback, I'd rather have feedback on how I manage the characters and story, not that a certain main character hasn't appeared majorly yet.

I'm taking my own path of it and I'm proud of it, mostly because it's real fun this way, developing characters that weren't developed like Lily and Michie and taking my own spins on them is indeed part of the fun. You gotta deal with it on some things, so there's my two cents. Once again, this is not Akuto's story, it's Keena's, proving that she can be compatible while also actually having friends who talk to her and develop alongside them, again, something that canon heavily lacked. With that said, enjoy this chapter as well.

The main group of six all sigh as they're outside of the principal's door. They were just in a conversation with the principal in revealing their powers to the whole Superdome in New Orleans only two days before.

"How weird is it that my spell affected every single one watching the game except the Academy, but then again, we can't really fool this place…sorry guys…" said Keena.

"Eh, don't sweat it, Keena-kins." said Gavin.

"Besides, doing nothing would be unforgivable." said Michie.

"True, but…we all also sort of missed point on what he said." said Lily.

"And what's that?" said Kanna.

"You see, our grades…haven't been the best."

"Oh right…but it's not like we're goofing off or anything, we just do tons of action." said Arnoul.

"Ah! What a pain! I'm okay with reading, but still!" said Gavin.

"We need to at least ace some good grades by studying, dare I say, harder than usual…it's a bit tricky-picky, though." said Keena.

"Hey…" said Kanna.

The rest of the group then look at Kanna as if it seemed like she was about to say something important.

"…"tricky-picky" sounded like pickles." Kanna said as she chuckled.

The rest of the group groaned.

"My, bad, my bad…just trying to cheer up you all up after all that."

Arnoul then pats her head while smiling, "It's okay, Kanna. I understand your humorous being."

Kanna blushes, "T-thanks…"

The rest of the group watch over with a ponder while all also having cheeky smiles.

"Hm? What's with the look of your faces?" said Arnoul.

"Hee hee~, nothing, don't mind us~." said Keena.

"Nothing suspicious at all~." said Gavin.

"Please, go on~." said Lily.

"Yes, please~." said Michie.

"Ooookay, then…" said Arnoul, still patting Kanna as she barks softly.

_[Opening]_

_Sarakedase tetsu no tobira wo  
Oshitaosu chikara ga hoshii no sa  
Baacharu na sekai ni damasareru mae ni  
Iza akushon yobisamasou, saa ryoute wo sora he to kazase_

Force, force  
Kowarenu chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Abaiteku chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tobira wo akehanatsu  
Chikara wo ataeta mae

_Force, force  
Aisuru chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tachimukau chikara wo kure  
Force, force  
Tobira wo buchikowasu  
Chikara wo ataeta mae_

Give me force, yeah!

**Episode 18: "Out Of Hiding"**

Fujiko Etou is seen reading a book at her lab, grinning in anticipation on what attack she should choose for her "grand return".

"Okay, let's see…hm, too many good things at once…"

Fujiko's brother, whose head is still on a jar, continues to standby watching. Although his eyes are stitched and closed, he's able to feel how she acts and moves. "You know, Fujiko, I dunno why you even bothered to arrive in this Academy if you already had devilish plans and all. In fact, I don't think they even know that you keep me here."

Fujiko sighs, "Oh, hush. Just because I'm in the Academy doesn't mean I don't care. Mom just wanted me to enroll here simply to improve my abilities, although it's quite obvious that I don't need that crap."

"I still also wonder about you trying to avenge me and all."

"Well, you're sort of revived, aren't you?"

"Geez…you somehow seem suddenly uncaring for me."

"Is "kissing the jar" not caring?"

"No, that's just wrong…but I do admit I like that."

Fujiko couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, "Oh, that's rich! That takes "giving head" to a whole other level! I can't believe never—wait; I'm not really the joking kind of person. I'll abort the joke then."

"Speaking of caring, whatever happened to your Akudo admiration? First you wanted him to turn into the Demon King because then you wanted to take his powers, but suddenly you actually decided to want to love him, and now…you're back to your first objective."

"Because I suddenly felt like no one could take me threatening or seriously at this rate. I mean, look at me; long purple hair, sexy looking figure, scary-looking face, yeah, I fit the bill alright."

"And being in orgies."

"ONE TIME, BROTHER, THAT WAS ONE FREAKING TIME!" She then clears her throat. "Geez, it's like people only know me for being in that." She groans frustratingly.

Her student handbook is heard ringing. She's a bit taken back by the call, but she then picks it up.

"Hello?"

The caller is revealed to be Eiko, "Huh, so you didn't disappear after all, Fujiko."

"Well, well, look who came crawling back…or however alteration of that saying goes."

"Just so happens to realize you still existed. I've been making moves, screwed up alternate dimensions and even gained an arch enemy in that Soga girl. You, on the other hand, have been doing squat."

"I was _just_ getting to that. My style is more subtle and careful and relies on tricks rather than quick strikes."

"Well, I figured that would still make you qualified to join us at CIMO8."

"Oh, ho, ho, thanks for the offer, but I can handle myself. I feel like I've rebirthed—only without the baby part. But, ta-ta for now, greenie~." Fujko then hangs up the call.

Back with Eiko, she shrugs as Yumi watches, "I warned her. And she just called me a dumb nickname."

"Oh, let her be. In fact, why do you even need to team up with her? You two don't seem too friendly yourselves." said Yumi.

"We've really only spoken a few times. She even knew immediately that I wasn't attending the Academy for studies, but for digging a little bit of dirt."

"It's like a friend you never even had tea with…such a shame."

"How's Xavier?"

"Considering after what happened back on the other Japan dimension, indeed you were right…we have to keep switching his head weekly, otherwise his brain will dissolve into mush…literally. Interestingly, it's surprising that he still doesn't know that. Poor Samantha has to pretty much keep reminding him as he keeps having weird dreams."

"Like what?"

"He…"

"Yes…"

"He once dreamt that he was a woman."

Small pause as Eiko looks a tad distraught.

"Well, whatever, it's not like it'll become reality." Eiko chuckled evilly.

"Oh, hush."

Back at the Academy around the late afternoon, Keena and Gavin are seen reading some books in their dorm room, trying to study.

"Darn…kinda stinks that we all can't study together, but we gotta follow the rules." said Keena.

"I do find it weird that an Academy that can make you learn magic and other cool things also makes you teach yawn-inducing themes like advanced math…" said Gavin.

"Well, it just seems about right, isn't it? I mean, it's like having a cooking class, but you also learn about firering guns, it's just that weird."

Gavin laughs a bit "You sure like combining unrelated things and making them sound awesome."

"I don't think I was even trying", Keena laughed back.

"Wait, no time to joke around, we gotta study!"

"We gotta keep our eyes on the prize! The A grade!"

"Come to think of it, we don't really need to try that hard, right? A "B" would consider on an improvement."

"Yeah, I get you, otherwise it'd be a tad too suspicious…or maybe too clichéd, whatever it goes. Besides, the next test isn't until Monday."

"Sure, let's consider today our "lucky resting day"!"

"Agreed, Gavin-gins!"

They stand up triumphantly on their bed as they say that, but then resume reading anyways.

"On second thought, I was starting to get into these cool-looking statistics thingies. " said Keena.

"Thank you, Gottfried Achenwall!" said

"Actually, it was Sir John Sinclair who translated it for us."

They then stop to realize what they said.

"What was that?" they said at the same time.

Meanwhile, with Lily and Michie, Michie returns back from her usual movie reviewing, looking rather disappointed.

"Roman Coppola directing and Charlie Sheen as the main star…oh boy, was it bizarrely bad." said Michie.

"Was it "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation" bad or "Santa Claus Conquers The Martians" bad?" said Lily.

"More like "Branded" bad, only without the "subtle" fat people insults."

"Yeowch."

"But hey, that's what the fans wanted, and I even finished writing after only 15 minutes. That's how much of a letdown that film was."

"Well, now that you got that out of the way, let's study. Reminds me of when last year we did this quite a couple of times, but not that we're a couple, it'll be even sweeter."

"I just hope I don't get a dream sequence of the sexual variant and that it'll last for too darn long."

Lily gives Michie and peck on the lips and a hug, "I'm here, Michie. Don't get dragged down by the silly things, and besides, we'll all just see cool movies in the near future."

Michie then chuckles, "Yeah, my bad, I mean, maybe it's because of the director. Usually, he has inspiring films, so filmmakers can't be perfect."

"Gah! Maybe I should have tried a statistics joke with the review today!"

Lily blinks, "Don't let it get to you, partner."

In Arnoul's room, she just came back from a bathroom break as she closes the door.

"Sorry for that bathroom break…I just needed a little bit out of me-" she said, interrupting herself as she then notices Kanna sleeping on her bed.

"It took only 4 minutes, what a record…"Arnoul mumbled. "C'mon. Get up."

She then notices up-close that Kanna is almost naked, with fur covering around her, meaning she's currently in some sort of half-human and half-dog form. She able to be heard snoring.

"How _does_ her clothes disappear while doing that? I do admit she looks rather adorable, but no time to gander."

She then notices her shiny butt as Arnoul grins a bit and proceeds to pinch it, causing Kanna to jump out and fall out of bed to the floor, but then quickly stand up.

"Why'd ya pinch me, huh?!" said Kanna.

"Calm down. I just thought that I might as well tease you a tad bit, you snored like a pitbull."

"Oh…wait…is my fur conveniently covering up my nipples?"

"Yeah."

"And my yani?"

"You don't need to say that word in a completely different language, you know. Also, yes."

"Phew…" She then turns back into full human form. "You know, I've always wondered how I magically get my clothes back."

"Uh…yeah, so did I."

"Oh yeah, I remember now, you weren't there, but Keena said about a week ago something that goes like this…"

She then gets a thought cloud, with Keena appearing as she says, "Maybe your clothes touch your intestines, only you don't feel them, but maybe they're like removing weird body tissue. Or was it molting? Wait, but Kanna's a dog, so is it more like flead going inside the flesh to remove it? Wow, that's surprisingly complex."

The thought cloud then poofs off.

"Quite the valiant words, huh?" said Kanna.

"That seemed more like a word puzzle…" said Arnoul.

"No worries, though, I won't sleep this time. Maybe being with you will make my eyes more wakey."

Arnoul chuckles a bit, "True that." They then fist bump.

Back on Fujiko's lab, she finally is able to find something resourceful in her book.

"I think I found the perfect monster to debut my act against Keena and her friends with." said Fujiko.

"You sure you didn't just find some sort of poison to inflict them?" said Fujiko's brother.

Fujiko sighs, "I know, but where's the fun in that? And besides, I might as well pull in effort in my attacks."

"Well, that'll be the only time I'll warm you about it, then. Don't come to me to beg for help."

"Well, excuse me, Ricky Verona."

"Oh, ha ha…" her brother replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'll be on the way, then. Time to summon my weapon to show them I can still be one hell of a villain!"

She then snaps her fingers to teleport. After a couple of seconds, she suddenly teleports back.

"Yeah, I knew you'd forget the cape." said her brother.

"I'm just starting again, damn it!" said Fujiko, as she grabs and wears the cape, and then teleports once more.

Her brother sighs once more. "And how I can be Ricky Verona when I actually can speak coherently…"

On the cafeteria, as the evening sun is seen, the main group all unite on a table to talk for a while as they also eat.

"And now, the "Ricessiah" shall confiscate this perfectly made rice and see if it can stand up to my own usual rice cooking." said Keena as she takes a bite of the rice with curry. The rest of the group looks on with dramatic curiousness.

"It's A-OK~!" she said as she said it with a thumbs up. The rest of the group laugh wholeheartedly.

"Was that another comedy act, or was it serious?" said Michie.

"Well, I started noticing how dramatic I can be when it comes to rice, so maybe, just maybe, I could make the rice like some sort of prop gag...no wait, that's overdoing it."

"Aw, it's cute enough as it is~." said Gavin, giving her a peck on the lips.

"How's the study session going?" said Lily.

"Oh, it's not going too bad, but…we admit the math logic's more fun when it comes to the historical stuff." said Keena with a cheeky smile.

"In other words, we suck with numbers." said Gavin, also with a cheeky smile.

"Well, it's better than nothing." said Michie as she chews on a bit of meat.

"Just as a small advisory, I actually am studying, too." said Kanna.

"I believe it. We aren't the kind to exaggerate, and besides, you're with Arnoul." said Lily.

Kanna slowly nods, but also blushing. Arnoul also tries to ignore by chewing a tad louder. This causes the group to think a bit.

"_Hm…now that I think about it, they've sure been a tad closer than ever before." _thought Keena.

"_Arnoul always seems to want to pat her anytime she gets. Huh…" _thought Gavin.

"_I dunno if she's imaging Arnoul as a big sister, or maybe…"_ thought Michie.

"_Them paired up would be rather amusing, but best not to make it a major focus…"_ thought Lily.

Kanna notices them a tad too observant on her, "Are you all somehow spacing out At the same time? And I thought I do that every once in a while."

The rest of the group all then chuckle a bit. Suddenly, a familiar alarm is heard ringing.

"No way…could Eiko be nearby?!" said Kanna.

"There's only one way to find out!" said Keena, eating all the rice in one go, then drinking water so that she doesn't choke. "Let's go!"

It's revealed that a rather interesting appearance bear of 40 feet with slight lighter outlines is running amok nearby the city of Portland, damaging building and streets. The good guys are able to fly to there, approaching the bear.

"Well, that's suspicious…how could a bear be that big, and why a bear, even?" said Lily.

"Maybe CIMO8 hires big, maybe mutated animals now?" said Michie.

"Why do you think it's mutated? I don't think size works like that." said Keena.

"Look a bit closer, it looks rather bright…"

"I think I've seen that kind of design before…could it be an Ursa Major?" said Arnoul.

"Like in the constellation?" said Gavin.

"Correct. Now it's life-sized."

"Gonna be kinda tough as nails, then…" Keena said, taking a deep breath. "But we have to save the city no matter what! Let's try splitting up in three groups!"

They all then nod as Keena and Gavin fly right in front of the bear, Lily and Michie surround the bear from behind, and finally Kanna and Arnoul land on the ground to try to attack its feet.

"Go!" Keena shouted as Kanna starts off turning into dog form, running up to the bear's knees, trying to bite hard with her steel-like teeth. The bear, oddly, doesn't react with pain as it swings its leg to try to get her off. Lily uses her stretching powers to punch the back of the bear, as a "Clank" sound effect is heard Lily groans from the pain, "Ow~! Either this bear has taken tons of milk and red meat…or it's a robot."

The bear then opens a latch from its back, full of holes.

"Oh, good, now we won't feel bad kicking it's ass." said Michie in relief.

"Um, Michie. We better fly. _Far away_." said Lily.

Heat-seeking missiles then launch off from its back as Lily and Michie fly up above to try to steer the missiles as far away from the city as possible. The rest of the group then notice the missiles from the back of its back, and are able to see Lily and Michie fly away

"It's a robot bear! We better really hit it hard!" yelled Keena.

She then punches the bear hard, causing the bear's head to spin its head three times, and by the time the head returns to its original position, it blasts laser beams from its eyes, but Keena and Gavin are able to avoid it. The bear then swings it's claws at them as they dodge the claws in careful fashion.

Meanwhile, up above, the missiles then explode as the blast try to reach up to them to the point that the clouds then vanish away from the blasts. Luckily, only the smoke reaches up to them as they cough a bit.

"Well, you don't see that every day." said Lily.

"I've seen _a masochistic man made of rubber. This_ is normal to me." said Michie.

Keena and Gavin start to punch at the bear as she punches the head, and Gavin the chest. Arnoul uses her minigun to try to keep shooting its legs, but to no effect. Kanna is swung down to the ground.

"You okay, Kanna?" said Arnoul.

"All okey-dokey here…maybe we should have acknowledged the bear better…" said Kanna.

"It's like some weird guerilla marketing gone wrong!"

"No matter how much I keep mashing it, I can't seem to put a dent on this thing!" said Keena.

"I'll try something!" said Gavin as he then moves up to the bear's face and attempts an elbow drop on one of its eyes, hoping to break it somewhat…however it doesn't work. "Damn, I can't blindside it!"

The bear then is just about to flick him with it's fingers as Keena then quickly rescues him, grabbing his hand, making the bear accidentally flick between the eyes.

"Okay, bad idea. Next time, remind me that." said Gavin.

"Will do, but something tells me I'll now do that myself. Wait a sec~." said Keena as she releases his hand. She then raises a fist and spins around, she then yells out, "My new move! I call it the Red Rad Tornado!"

She launches off to the bear's face, as she uppercuts it right on the jaw, causing it to backflip, landing on the ground.

Gavin then hugs his girlfriend from behind. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it~!" he said as he also laughed.

"I wanted to call it "Sassafras" , but I figured it'd sound too cheesy." said Keena.

Lily and Michie then finally return down, "I saw that! Good work, team!" said Michie.

"Well, ain't no prob. Now we gotta know if the people here are all okay…" said Keena.

Michie then uses her supernatural powers to detect the whole population of the city. "I don't sense any fatalities, although there are people hurt."

They all sigh in relief.

"Also, _the bear's about to get up!_"

As she put it, the bear slowly gets up to its feet, although stumbling slightly. The group all then join together up on the air.

"We just gotta hit it hard a bit more and it'll fall!" said Keena.

The bear, however then points its claw at its direction.

"Oh, it's _mad_ now!" said Kanna.

"Maybe we should try to point it back?" said Gavin?

"Or maybe it just wants to fight me and only me?" said Keena.

A chuckle is heard, "Actually, it's pointing to the real mastermind of this!"

The voice is revealed to be from Fujiko, who is literally only 10 feet behind them, also flying on the air. Her cape flows dramatically, as she has a very evilly confident look on her face.

"Y-you actually came out of hiding…" said Lily.

"You did this, didn't you?!" said Keena.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, I'm 101% responsible. The extra 1% is added for the heck of it."

"But why? Last I saw you, you simply went head over heels for—"

"Akuto? Yes. And I realized that maybe that was rather damn idiotic for me to drool over him. In fact, Keena, we're not so different, you and I."

"If you're trying to say that we're similar in some way, I, no, us won't believe you!"

"Oh, how hypocritical. Didn't you call me "big sister" once?"

"Because I was oblivious! Come to think of it, are you working with Eiko on this?!"

"Hold the presses, Keena. First off, no, I'm not involved with Eiko in any sort of way. Second, thanks to quite a handy crystal ball of mine, you're the chosen one to kill off the Demon King now, and due to a break in tradition, there won't be another unfortunate soul to have the Demon King "responsibility". You gotta do it before November, though."

"Let me guess…you want to defend him still?"

"Correct. Think of me as one of the loyal guardians of him, even if he doesn't know it yet. But unlike before, where I just take advantage of him, I'll just proudly take the honor of possible Demon Queen to spread even more chaos and maybe even do the job for him! It's foolproof!"

Small pause.

"Wait…you don't know?" said Lily.

"Eh?"

"Yeah…turns out Korone already covered us on that…Akuto and Junko already have tied the knot." said Keena

Fujiko couldn't believe her ears. "S-she's surely kidding, is she?"

"Nope. They got married in Estonia, of all places." said Michie.

Fujiko responds with a twitch, and then starts a barrage of laughter that lasts for about 30 seconds. The group ends up being confused about this. As this happens, the robot bear quietly releases tiny microbes from one of its holes from it's claws. The microbes then stick to the back sides of the group.

"Was she this crazy when you last met her?" said Gavin.

"Lovesick, yes, but not like this…" said Keena.

After Fujiko stops laughing, she clears her throat. "Well, I can just let that slide, then. Because even if you'll defeat the both of them, I'll be officially crowned Demon Queen! And that's without having to marry the Demon King!"

"That can't be how it works!" said Lily.

"Oh really, Ms. "I kissed the Demon King"?"

Lily then attempts to lunge at her, the Keena, Gavin and Michie all hold her steady, "FUCK YOU!", Lily yelled.

"Yeah, thank you for that. There's no denying that if indeed both the Demon King and Queen dies, I'll be replacing them for possible eternity! If you deny me once more…I'll try to blow you all to smithereens."

"Y-you're really mental now, aren't you?!" said Keena.

"Well, that counts as one, then. See ya…if you can survive."

"Wha…?"

"Go on, my organisms."

"How in the—"

The microbes then explode, causing severe harm to the group as the tattered clothes show most of their body with bruises and even some blood, as the 5 of them then begin falling down, crash-landing to the ground. However, Arnoul remains flying, only getting a few scratches, looking in heavy concern.

"Oh yeah, you're a Liridan, so you're not entirely affected by explosions like those."

Arnoul snarls, "What the hell was that?! Are you going so far as to hurt everyone as much as possible simply because of your inane delusions?!"

"I wouldn't call it "inane"…I'm at least being confident about it. My groove is no doubt back in play, you fool."

Arnoul then very quickly fires off 5 quick rounds from a magnum gun which was able to catch Fujiko by surprise as all 5 rounds land on her right arm twice, twice on her left leg, and one on her right leg.

"Ah…wh-what…the..." Fujiko groaned, as she struggled to keep flying.

"How appropriate that these 5 rounds hit you."

"Know what? I still don't care…this'll just make me prove I can lose as much blood as possible, and still stand up!"

"And before you mention the bear…"

The bear the runs right at Arnoul's direction, but then she then finds in her bag her huge railgun, quickly firering it with only one hand at the bear. The electronic projectile causes the bear to malfunction and setting off small explosions. It then splits in half from it's waist, falling to the floor.

"…there's your answer."

Arnoul then gasps as she notices her Liridan tail being yanked by Fujiko.

"A cheap victory is still a victory." said Fujiko.

Arnoul then falls down as she's shut down due to the yanking, also crashlanding.

Keena opens her eyes a bit, noticing Fujiko on the air.

"Well, might as well get the hell outta here. I'll feel good while sleeping tonight. Gah…as long as I take these bullets off me, I mean…" said Fujiko.

She then snaps her fingers, teleporting back to her lair.

"_D-damn…we lost just like that? This isn't like Eiko and company…this is a whole different ballgame...j-just what we need…"_ Keena thought.

"_Gavin, Lily, Michie, Kanna, Arnoul…hold on…we'll learn from this loss and hopefully it'll never happen again…and when we get the chance, Fujiko…we'll win against you more often…I can guarantee that…"_ she continued.

Ambulance sirens are heard nearby as Keena closes her eyes, joining her friends in unconsciousness.

_[Ending theme]_

_I must apologize for not participating in symmetry  
But it's been such a struggle to win entry to this industry  
Put simplistically it sickens me for my lack of contributions  
I hope to tighten loose ends with new sense and end this nuisance_

I think it's more  
More than I can take  
I don't exactly know just what to say to you  
That I haven't said before

And it feels just like I have been more than  
Patient enough with wasted breath on bluffs with no bread to touch  
Soon enough, much of what I give will become the unstable crutch  
Then who would you get to lend you a new menu of gifts  
To spit quick and then shift to the next on your list

Cause it feels like I'm gonna try tonight  
We got a different way of seeing what the day can bring  
And I know that I'm stepping up to the line  
Now I'm old enough to understand it  
So come on, navigate while I drive  
We got a different way of seeing what the day can bring  
Cause it feels like I'm gonna try tonight

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
